


You Are Beautiful

by yaoichan12



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Sugar Baby Jim, Escort Jim but not really, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Jim just wants romance and apparently to be pampered, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Romance, Sexual Content, Sugar Daddy Spock, maybe a lil angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: The Vulcan’s eyes rose to meet Jim’s. “You are beautiful.”Jim’s heart skipped a beat and he felt his insides turn to goo. Jim blinked and licked his lips again. Those brown eyes darted down to his mouth before meeting his eyes once more. “What?”“You are beautiful,” the Vulcan repeated. “Quite aesthetically pleasing.”Jim couldn’t help but touch his chest. “Oh.”I’m beautiful? Aesthetically pleasing?“No…no one has said that to me before.”But they should have! I am beautiful! Who the hell is this guy anyway. Don’t really care. He can have me.Jim smiled at the Vulcan. “Thank you, I guess?”





	1. You are Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> A new story! I had this thought and it wouldn't go away so I just sat down today and this first chapter happened.

Jim glanced at the clock behind the bar one more time. His date was late. An hour late to be exact. Jim looked back down to his drink.

He knew he had a reputation at the Academy. A misconstrued reputation. They said he was a horndog bed-hopper but he wasn’t. He wanted romance. He tried romance, but once he and the other person slept together that seemed to be it for them. They’d go their separate ways and Jim would hear behind his back about the latest conquest he’d apparently bed and left.

Sighing, Jim picked up his drink and finished it off. This latest date was supposed to be with a cute third year in the engineering department—tall, dark, and handsome, just the type that made Jim gooey inside and do stupid things when around them. 

“Just another asshole,” Jim muttered to himself. “Damn. And he was so nice, too.”

“Can I get you another?” the bartender appeared and asked.

Jim shook his head and handed over a few bills to pay for the few drinks he’d had. The bartender offered him a smile then walked away. Jim looked up and down the bar. It was in a ritzy hotel in the heart of San Francisco—a hotel that he would never shell out big bucks to stay at nor dine in. The bar was nice. Fancy but not too much. He picked it thinking it would impress his date.

“Apparently not,” Jim said to himself. “Stop talking to yourself.”

Jim looked down at the end of the bar. A blonde twink sat there looking pretty in an expensive suit and stylish hairdo. The guy looked up from studying his nails and met Jim’s eyes.

Jim smiled politely and nodded his head at the twink. “Evening.”

The young man rolled his eyes and scoffed. “You couldn’t afford me.”

Jim blinked. _Well someone’s bitchy. Like I need to pay for sex._ Jim shook his head and stood up. He left the bar and walked through the lobby of the hotel. His eyes darted around for a moment, thinking maybe his date had been a little lost, but sadly, no date was found.

With another sigh, Jim trudged out of the hotel and onto the street. _Back home to Bones. Probably order some pizza. Maybe some…_

“Fascinating,” a deep, melodious voice said.

Jim turned and found a Vulcan standing before him. The Vulcan’s chocolate brown eyes looked him over. Jim almost felt like he need to step back and cover himself even though he was dressed in a nice suit. The Vulcan was young, maybe a few years older than him, with black hair was styled in the typical bowl cut.

 _Wow, he’s hot._ Jim licked his lips. “Pardon?”

The Vulcan’s eyes rose to meet Jim’s. “You are beautiful.”

Jim’s heart skipped a beat and he felt his insides turn to goo. Jim blinked and licked his lips again. Those brown eyes darted down to his mouth before meeting his eyes once more. “What?”

“You are beautiful,” the Vulcan repeated. “Quite aesthetically pleasing.”

Jim couldn’t help but touch his chest. “Oh.” _I’m beautiful? Aesthetically pleasing?_ “No…no one has said that to me before.” _But they should have! I am beautiful! Who the hell is this guy anyway. Don’t really care. He can have me._ Jim smiled at the Vulcan. “Thank you, I guess?”

The Vulcan’s pupils widened. Why in the cosmic hells did Jim pay attention to this guy’s _pupils_ of all things? “Then they have been fools to not speak of your beauty.”

“Well,” Jim said, starting to get a little giddy. The hopeless romantic in him was turning to putty and crushing hard on this mystery guy. “I mean they do compliment my eyes and sometimes my ass but never…all of me. Beautiful, huh? Not handsome or…”

“Beautiful,” the Vulcan interrupted. “But yes, handsome can be applied.”

A light giggle couldn’t be contained from leaving Jim’s mouth. This Vulcan was hitting all the right notes with Jim. “Thank you. Again. Stranger.”

“I am Spock.”

“Spock,” Jim repeated. “I’m Jim.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you. I had asked…but I did not know what to expect. I do apologize for being late. I did not know if I would come.”

Jim blinked. “What?”

“But I am here now,” Spock continued. “And would like to take you to dinner.”

Jim blinked again. He looked around him, like maybe this guy really wasn’t talking to Jim. Jim pointed at himself when he focused back on Spock. “You…want to take me…to dinner? _Me?_ ”

“Affirmative.”

“We just met.”

Spock cocked his head to the side and raised one of those dark, slanted brows.

“But alright,” Jim continued. _Fuck it. He think’s I’m beautiful and I deserve this._ “Where are you taking me?”

Spock’s head righted itself. “I have a reservation at a bistro down the block. First, though, I must check into the hotel. I will be back momentarily.”

“Right, okay, cool.” Jim gave Spock another smile. The corners of Spock’s lips quirked up minutely in an almost smile. The Vulcan nodded and entered the hotel behind Jim.

 _A date with a hot Vulcan,_ Jim thought. _A hot Vulcan who thinks I’m beautiful._ Jim couldn’t help but giggle again. _People really need to call me beautiful more often._

“Are you ready to depart?” Spock reappeared beside Jim and asked. The Vulcan’s hand went to the small of Jim’s back.

Jim couldn’t help but lean into the touch. “Lead the way, Spock.”

* * *

 

Jim was on cloud nine as Spock pulled out all the stops at the restaurant, holding the door for Jim, leading him to their table in the back, and pulling his chair out for him.

Spock even ordered an expensive bottle of wine for the table.

Jim grinned at Spock. “So, do this often?”

Spock glanced down to his lap and shook his head. “No…no, this is the first time.”

Jim took a sip of the wine. “You just thought tonight you’d pick up a beautiful guy and take him to dinner?”

Spock looked back up. “I suppose. I debated all day whether or not I would. I never thought I would…with someone like you.”

Jim grinned. “Someone beautiful?”

Spock appeared to relax a bit at that. He nodded. “Yes, with someone as beautiful as you.”

“You’re a handsome guy, though, Spock. I’d think you’d have the pick of the litter with guys and girls and anyone else to go out with.”

“I am Vulcan.”

“I am human.”

That barely-there smile tugged at Spock’s mouth again. “I am also half Human.”

“I am half blind.”

Spock’s brow quirked up.

Jim chuckled. “I mean, not really. Bad eyesight. I wear contacts and sometimes glasses. If I didn’t then you’d be all fuzzy right now.”

“Oh. Do the contacts make your eyes appear to be sapphires or is that their natural color?”

Jim batted his eyes at Spock. “All natural.”

“Beautiful.”

That silly giggle popped out of Jim’s mouth again. “Seriously, you need to stop say that or else I’m going to get used to it and expect everyone to call me beautiful.”

Spock picked up his glass of wine and took a sip before replying. “Again, whoever you spend your time with are fools for not telling you of your beauty.”

 _Oh my god. I love this guy! Well…not love love but some serious crushing is going on. Also, Bones needs to up his friendship game and call me beautiful from now on. I’ll expect nothing less! He’ll probably just jab me with a hypo and call me an idiot. Eh._ “Thank you.”

They ordered their dinners a moment later before going back to talking. Jim asked, “Spock, what do you do for a living?”

“I am a scientist.”

“I like scientists. What’s your area of expertise?”

“Everything,” Spock replied.

Jim raised his brows. “Everything?”

Spock nodded.

“You can’t be an expert in everything.”

“I could. I will admit that in some areas of sciences I excel while others I am proficient.”

“No areas needing improvement?”

“Perhaps in the area of human sexuality.”

Jim felt his cheeks heat up. His heart fluttered and he felt like goo again. “Well I’m pretty much an expert in that area.”

“I would hope so.”

Jim licked his lips. “Oh really now? Speaking of which, have you ever…?” Jim wiggled his brows. 

"You speak of copulation."

Jim nodded and laughed lighty. "Yeah, although I don't know how we've gotten to this topic."

Spock raised a brow before replying, "Three  times in a previous relationship. She is Vulcan and…well the equivalent would be ex-wife in Terran terms.”

“Oh? An ex?” Jim reached across the table and touched Spock’s hand. The Vulcan stiffened up at the contact. Jim’s mind immediately went to his high school xeno-culture class. “Touch telepaths. I’m sorry, I…” Jim tried to pulled his hand back, but Spock caught it and held it in his hand instead. Spock then took his other hand and laid it on top of Jim’s hand in a gentle trap. Jim melted more inside as Spock softly caressed the top of Jim’s hand.

“Yes, touch-telepath but I am shielding even though your mind is quite loud and dynamic. It wants to tear down my shields.”

"My bad. Sorry about...my mind."

The almost smile of Spock’s returned. “Do not be. Going back to the topic of my ex-wife, she requested our bond be terminated before I moved here. Our sexual compatibility was nil as she...

"Wouldn’t do anal?” Jim suggested with a grin.

Spock actually chuckled, and Jim melted some more at the sound.

“Yes, but that was not what I was intending to say. Our mental compatibility was acceptable but not what either of us wanted. She desired another while I…I desire beautiful blonde human males.”

"Yeah, when you desire dudes, a girl just doesn’t cut it sometimes. Been there. I mean I do like being with girls but sometimes I need a strong guy to hold me down and…” Jim cut himself off when Spock’s pupils REALLY dilated, his nostrils flared and he growled.

“Never mind, just random thoughts” Jim quickly said, licking his lips again. _Fuck that was hot. He’s hot. Oh my god I’m falling hard and we just fucking met!_ “

“That is quite acceptable” Spock said, his heated gaze cooling slightly. He patted Jim’s hand before releasing it. “We had our bond dissolved and she bonded to another.”

“And you found me.”

Spock nodded. “Indeed, I did even though I…I did not think this would be how I would move on.”

“Sometimes life takes you to interesting places. Just go with it.”

“I plan to.”

Jim smiled. “Okay, we have established that you think you're a science god.”

“I did not…”

“Tsk, tsk, I’m talking,” Jim interrupted with a grin.

Spock shut up but his eyes seemed to twinkle in amusement.

“But lack in human sexuality which is fine because you have me now.”

Spock nodded.

“Let’s talk about science first,” Jim said. “Because maybe you aren’t the god you think you are.”

“What would you like to discuss, Jim? Quantum mechanics? Hawking’s theory’s? The black hole information paradox? The holographic principle. Critiques on Einstein’s theory of general relativity and gravitational ripples? Do trees sleep?”

Jim snorted. “Do trees sleep?” Jim then thought about it and blinked. “Wait. Do they?”

“Trees have been shown to undergo physical changes at night that can be likened to sleep.”

“Seriously? I didn’t know that. Go on.” Jim leaned on the table, propping his head up in his hand. “Is it like a day-night cycle or does it have to do with seasons and the availability of light and water? Also, we are definitely coming back to that other stuff, but first, trees.”

Spock’s eyes twinkled more. He leaned closer over the table, folding his hands on the table top before opening his mouth and starting an engaging conversation with Jim.

* * *

 

Jim felt like he was floating as he and Spock continued to talk after dinner as they walked down the block. Spock was definitely a science god but Jim held his own which seemed to impress the Vulcan. Jim did manage to throw in some of his English degree he’d received while also attending Riverside High and discussed classic and modern lit.

He certainly not had a giant fucking crush on the Vulcan.

“This has been quite a pleasant evening, Jim,” Spock said, leading Jim into the hotel they had met in front of.

Jim stopped and faced Spock. “Yes, it has. Maybe we can do this again some time.”

Spock cocked his head to the side. “Are you not accompanying me upstairs to the suite? I thought I had arranged…”

“How forward of you,” Jim interrupted. “But yeah, sure, I’d love to see your suite.” _Well…sex on a first date never hurt anyone,_ Jim thought.

Spock arched a brow but nodded. They rode the elevator up to one of the top floors before disembarking and walking down to one of the only doors on the floor. Spock pulled a keycard from his pocket and swiped it. The door slid open and Spock motioned for Jim to enter first.

Jim smiled and did so, entering the room and marveling at the floor to ceiling windows that greeted him. “Hot damn, this is fancy.” Jim walked further into the room, admiring the expensive furniture in the living room and kitchen off to the side. To the other side Jim saw a door leading to a balcony and went to it. The door slid open for him and out Jim went. He stood with his hands on the balcony’s railing and stared out at the city in the night.

“This view is amazing.”

“Indeed.”

Jim looked over his shoulder. Spock stood in the doorway but his eyes were on Jim and not the city. Jim grinned and turned around. “Are you talking about all of me or just my ass right now, Spock?”

“I find all of you to be amazing.”

“And beautiful?”

“I feel my saying you are beautiful is going to your head.”

“So? You did say I should be told every day that I am beautiful.”

“I did, didn’t I?”

Jim nodded.

Spock held his hand out and beckoned Jim over. Jim complied immediately with a small smile, slipping his hand into Spock’s and allowing the Vulcan to pull him close. Jim rested his free hand on Spock’s waist as they stood together, their noses brushing against one another. Spock’s other hand went to Jim’s cheek and caressed him.

“I am glad I arranged this evening with you,” Spock said softly.

“I’m glad, too. I was about to leave and walk home when you showed up and called me…”

“Beautiful,” Spock finished before softly placing his lips against Jim’s. It was a chaste kiss at first, but with the feeling of Spock’s soft lips moving against his, Jim melted again and stepped closer to deepen the kiss.

Jim moved his arms up and around Spock’s neck. Spock’s hands fell to Jim’s hips to pull him even closer until they were pressed up against each other with no room left between them. Their mouths separated and met each other again.

Spock stopped after a moment. “I do apologize. I am not well versed in the human fashion of kissing. Is what I am doing correct?”

“Fuck yes.” Jim licked his lips.

Spock’s eyes darkened. He moved quickly and pressed his lips against Jim’s once more. Jim moaned into it and soon decided to take a little bit advantage of Spock and coaxed his mouth open, letting his tongue slid inside to curl around the tongue he found there.  Spock shivered at the contact and then took control of the kiss. He broke away before pressing his lips back to Jim’s and deepening it, letting his own tongue dance and twist with Jim’s. They continued kissing for a long time, until Jim pulled away with a big grin, his lips swollen. He need to breathe.

“Wow,” Jim sighed out before grabbing Spock’s hand and leading him into the hotel room. “Where’s the bedroom…hey!” Jim was suddenly turned and picked up bridal style in Spock’s strong arms. He walked quickly across the living room and into the bedroom which housed more floor to ceiling windows overlooking the bay and a king-sized bed.

Jim expected to be tossed down onto the bed, but Spock gently laid him down on it before joining him. Hands grabbed at clothes, tearing and pulling, until they were both naked and intertwined together with Spock on top and laying between Jim’s spread legs.

Their lips met once more, kissing with fervor as hips ground against one another. Spock’s large, slick girth sliding against Jim’s own impressive arousal.

Moaning, Jim carded his hands through Spock’s hair and pulled his head up. He stared up at the Vulcan. “I had…rumors ya’ll were…big and…” Jim glanced down between them. He bit his bottom lip before sighing. “Oh ridges.”

“Affirmative.” Spock’s pupils were blown wide, no doubt matching how Jim’s looked. A green flush to the Vulcan’s skin matching Jim’s pink flush. “May I?”

“Do whatever you want, Spock. I’m yours.”

Growling, Spock nodded. “Yes, mine.”

 Jim licked his lips and pulled Spock down by his ears to kiss him again. It was passionate with Spock controlling it. Spock sucked on Jim’s lower lip before trailing his lips across Jim’s jaw and to the side of his. Jim arched against him as he felt teeth lightly bite down and that hot mouth suck and worry at the skin until he knew a mark was left behind.

One of Spock’s hand crept up Jim’s rising and falling chest to thumb at a nipple. Seemingly pleased at the breathy gasp that escaped Jim’s luscious pink lips, Spock removed himself from Jim’s neck and sat up. He shifted himself, scooting down a bit to kiss just below Jim’s navel. He trailed kisses and nips up Jim’s torso, mapping out Jim’s body.

Jim bit his bottom lip. His hands came up and gripped the pillow under him. He gasped and moaned as Spock worked his mouth over him. Jim was in heaven when Spock finally got to one of his pert nipples and started to lick at it with his rough, alien tongue. He whined as Spock started to suck and nibble at it while his other hand was rolling the other with his thumb. 

“Spock,” Jim groaned out, extremely turned on with what Spock was doing to him. In response, Spock moved from Jim’s chest back to his lips to claim them in a heated and messy kiss. Jim ground his pelvis up into Spock’s and moaned into their kiss.  Spock was making a rumbling noise deep in this chest. Jim chuckled into the kiss and Spock pulled back to stare down at Jim.  His eyes were ablaze with passion.  He quirked an eyebrow at Jim.

“Have I done something humorous?”

Jim laughed a bit more and moved a hand to caress one of Spock’s ears. Spock closed his eyes as Jim touched him and the rumbling sound came back.          

“You’re purring.”

“I do not purr.”

Jim smiled and kept from laughing. “Yes, you do. You are now. It’s cute. I like it.” Jim moved his hand from Spock’s ear to his neck and then pulled him down to finally trace the shell of his ear with his tongue and nibble at the tip.  Spock shuddered above him and the rumbling in his chest started up again.  Jim reached down with his other hand and grabbed Spock’s ass and pulled him down so that their hips were flush together.  He grunted at the contact and pushed up against Spock. Spock rutted against Jim as well for a bit then pulled his ear out of Jim’s reach to kiss back down his chest, past his navel and hips and right to his…“Fuck!” Jim cried out when Spock’s mouth sealed around his cock.

Jim went back to gripping the pillow under him. He bucked up into Spock’s mouth until the Vulcan held him down and hesitantly blew him.

“You don’t…you don’t…ah, god…”

Spock popped off his cock. “I am Spock.”

Jim snorted. “I know. I just…you don’t have to do that if you don’t know how. It’s an acquired taste.”

“Indeed, it is, but I find in enjoyable to pleasure you orally.”

Jim nodded. “Oh…okay then. Do you want me to…return the favor?”

“As appealing as that sounds, especially imaging how your lips would look around my erection, I wish to continue doing as I please which will be leading to anal intercourse in a few moments. Is that…am I allowed…I was not informed…”

Jim sat up and kissed Spock. “You have a funny, but hot way of saying you want to fuck, Spock.”

“Thank you.”

“Do you know how to…with a guy?” Jim asked, reaching down to finally touch Spock’s cock. It was hot, slick, and heavy in his hand as he pumped his hand up and down.

Spock eyes fluttered closed.

He rubbed his thumb over Spock’s head and stroked up and down, finding the cock’s become coated in what felt like warm lubricant.  

“Self-lubricating,” Spock told him.

“That’s great. So great,” Jim sighed before gripped Spock a bit tighter. “No balls?”

Spock closed his eyes again. “Internal.” He relaxed into Jim’s ministrations. Spock shuddered, pleasure mounting as Jim’s thumb rubbed at his slit then his double ridges.

Jim stopped and pulled his hand away. “You didn’t answer my question before.”

Spock opened his eyes. “Because you proceeded to manually stimulate my phallus.”

“Cock.”

“Erection.”

Jim chuckled. “Well I’m not now.”

“As I said, I have been with my ex-wife as it was expected of us to…copulate.”

“But no anal.”

“Jim.”

“I’m totally up for that.”

“I am aware.”

“So do you know what to do?”

Spock pushed Jim back down onto the bed and held himself over him. “I do know exactly what I will be doing to you, Jim.”

Jim moaned. “Good. Lube?”

“I have my own.”

“Condom?”

Spock blinked. “I…I did not…”

“I have one in my wallet in my pants. Because…of reasons.”

Spock nodded and quickly moved away to retrieve the condom from Jim’s wallet. He came back to the bed and looked over the packet in his hand. “It is blue.”

“I like blue.”

Spock’s eyes met Jim’s. “As do I.”

* * *

 

“Please, please, I need…fuck…stop toying with me!” Jim moaned and groaned several minutes later.

The Vulcan had apparently discovered how fun preparing Jim could be and currently had three fingers buried deep inside Jim, teasing his prostate.

“You have the most wondrous reactions too…”

Jim squeezed down on the fingers causing Spock to groan and his eyes closes for a moment.

“I shall stop,” Spock said a moment later, removing his fingers from Jim.

Jim sighed in relief. He’d been on the verge of climaxing twice with Spock’s ministrations with his fingers only to have the devilish Vulcan deny him his release.

He watched Spock gather up more of his own natural lube before rolling on the condom and coating it with his lubricant.

 “I need you,” Jim said, bending his knees and allowing Spock to settle closer.

Spock nodded and moved Jim’s legs up around his waist.

 “That’s it,” Jim gasped out. There was some fumbling as Spock reached down and rubbed his head against Jim’s puckering hole, teasing Jim.  Jim whimpered and grasped at Spock’s shoulders.

“Stop teasing me,” Jim begged.  Spock growled again, guiding his cock to Jim’s tight entrance. “Spock.”

“Jim,” Spock groaned as he slowly pushed in, giving Jim time to adjust to his sizable girth. Jim moaned out at the slight burning pain, as Spock was bigger than his previous partners but as more and more of Spock disappeared into Jim, the pain abated a bit.

“Are you in?” Jim asked.

“Not fully,” Spock forced out.

“Oh fuck,” Jim whimpered and closed his eyes. His fingers dug into Spock’s skin. “Keep going. Please, keep going.”

Jim nodded and groaned loudly when Jim clenched around him. He lowered his head into Jim’s neck and pressed further in until he sat completely inside Jim.

Jim moaned into his ear and ran his hands up and down Spock’s back before one carded through Spock’s hair. Spock leaned up to stare down at him. Their breathing coming in short pants.

“You…you feel exquisite,” Spock managed to say.

“Ditto,” Jim smiled and replied.

“Is this okay?”

Jim stared up at him and nodded. _Fuck, so big…so full_. He wiggled his hips and his eyes rolled back. His mouth opened in a silent scream as Spock’s double-ridges brushed against his prostate. He rocked his hips upwards; the pain gave away to immense pleasure. He moved his hands to grab at Spock’s shoulders.

“Oh yeah, so good. Please, move. Now.”

He licked his lips and pulled Spock down for a quick kiss. He wiggled his hips experimentally. His eyes went wide and he cried out as he felt Spock’s double-ridges brush against his prostate. “Spock.”

Spock moaned and circled his hips.

“Move. Please,” Jim told him.

Spock nodded. He pulled almost fully out before thrusting in again. Jim moaned and clawed Spock’s back in pleasure. Spock pulled out again and pumped his hips, hitting Jim’s prostate. Jim arched his back and cried out in pleasure.

Spock adjusted himself over Jim and started a slow pace of thrusting his thick cock in and out of him.  Jim tightened his grip around Spock’s waist and kept moaning and crying out as Spock hit and brushed against his prostate.  After a few moments Spock sped up his thrusts and fucked him harder. 

“Oh…god, yes! Spock!” Jim kept crying out.

Spock grunted, leaning down to bite and suck Jim’s neck. Jim’s legs tightened more around the Vulcan. He whimpered as the Spock pounded into him, his double ridges rubbing against his spot again and again.  Spock brought his mouth to Jim’s for a heated kiss—twirling his tongue with Jim’s before biting at Jim’s plump bottom lip.

“Ahh…so close…” Jim cried into Spock’s mouth. “Spock, I need…” Jim broke off and moaned throatily.

Spock growled and a hand moved down to Jim’s erection, that was leaking against their stomachs. The Vulcan gripped him. Jim’s eyes went wide. His mouth dropped open in a keening cry as Spock stroked him once...twice…before Jim clenched around him hard.

“Spock!” Jim cried out, releasing over Spock’s hand and their stomachs.

Spock grunted, his pace faltering.  “Jim,” he gasped out, burying his cock deep inside Jim and finding his release. He dropped carefully down onto Jim and nuzzled his face into Jim’s neck. Jim thought he felt Spock sniff him but decided he was too spent to care.

“You’re amazing,” Jim said breathlessly.

“Thank you.”

Spock picked his head up out of the crook of Jim’s neck and stared down at him.  Jim was still trying to catch his breath, but Spock looked fine.  Like he hadn’t just fucked Jim into next week.  He smiled at Spock and moved a hand to run his finger over Spock’s slanted eyebrow. 

“I’m really glad we met,” Jim said.

“As am I.”

“Do you mind if I go to sleep now? I’m spent and this bed is like a giant cloud.”

Spock nodded and eased out of him. “Yes, sleep.”

Jim managed to get himself cleaned up a little first before burrowing into the soft, plush sheets and comforter of the cloud bed. Spock joined him a few moments later, cuddling up behind him and kissing the back of his neck.

“Good night, Jim.”

“Night, Spock.”

* * *

 

Jim slowly woke up to someone—Spock—kissing his forehead. Jim smiled and stretched in the cloud bed before he opened his eyes and found Spock fully dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed beside him. The Vulcan’s hair was back in perfect order as Jim remembered it was last in disarray from their fun the previous night.

The curtains were mostly closed in the room, leaving it mostly dark except for a sliver of sun light peeking in through a part in the curtains.

“Morning.”

“Good morning,” Spock replied. “Last night was satisfactory.”

“Yes, it was.”

“I enjoyed my time with you.”

“Ditto.”

Spock touched Jim’s cheek. Jim leaned into the touch. “May I request to see you again?”

Jim furrowed his brows together. “Request to see me?” Jim sat up and chuckled. “Yeah, request granted. Give me your comm and I’ll give you my number.”

Spock cocked his head to the side. “Your…number? Your private number?”

“Yeah, my number.”

Spock slowly took out his comm and Jim grabbed it from him.

“Don’t I need to arrange meetings through…” Spock tried to say but Jim tuned him out.

“Here you go!” Jim quickly added his name to Spock’s contacts, taking a moment to snoop that the names below his new entry of ‘Jim’ was a ‘Mother’ and ‘Nyota’. There was a P name under Nyota’s but it was cut off and Jim didn’t want to scroll down. He handed the phone back to Spock. “Here you go.” Jim smiled. “Last night was…the best date I’ve ever day even if it wasn’t something either of us were expecting.”

“Affirmative.”

“Please call me. I do want to see you again.”

“I shall.” Spock leaned down and kissed Jim’s cheek. He stood up from the bed. “I must depart. I have a shuttle to catch in one point seven hours and I must return home to get ready.”

“Oh. Well, I can get up,” Jim tried to get out of bed but Spock shook his head.

“No, stay. It is still quite early in the morning. The room is paid through the day. Stay, relax, enjoy room service and any other amenities the hotel has to offer. I hear their spa delivers top notch relaxing service.”

 _What the? Seriously?_ “Spock, I can’t let you do that.”

“I have it covered.”

“But…”

“It is already arranged,” Spock told him, giving him another kiss to his cheek.

“Well…since you insist,” Jim said, feeling only a little bad but hell, Spock said it was arranged. And he thought he was beautiful.

“I shall call you in a few days.”

Jim nodded. “I look forward to it, Spock. Have a good trip, wherever you are going.”

“Thank you.”

Spock turned and left the room. Jim laid back and heard the door to the suite open and close a moment later.

“Man, this is nice,” Jim said to himself. He cuddled back into the comfy cloud of a bed and closed his eyes.

Jim woke up again two hours later. He stretched and thought that he definitely needed this cloud for his dorm room. Bones could sleep on the floor. Jim chuckled at the thought before turning his head to the side to see the bedside clock.

But the clock was blocked by a white envelope with _Jim_ written on the front in neat handwriting.

“What’s this?” Jim sat up against the headboard and reached over to the envelope. Once in his hands, Jim turned it over and opened the back. “What the fuck?”

Jim took out a stack of Federation cash and counted it. One hundred, two hundred, three….Jim counted and counted until he came to the last bill.

“Six thousand dollars!”

Jim stared at the cash spread out in his hands. A note poked out from the envelope and Jim picked it up.

_Dearest Jim,_

_Last night was not what I was expecting when I requested an aesthetically pleasing blonde male from Cosmic Escorts. It was illogical for me to seek companionship in this manner, but I overheard a colleague at work discreetly discuss Cosmic Escorts with another and was…fascinated._

_I did not know if it was the right thing to do or if I would like who they sent. This may seem like poor reasoning, but this was why I was late in my arrival. I found last night wonderful and greatly enjoyed your company._

_Enclosed is your due amount. I understand the agreed-upon sum of six hundred was allocated for just dinner, as I was unsure if I would be able to engage with your further. However, since we spent the night, I was duly informed it was six hundred an hour all together from the time we met to when I leave you. I hope I left the correct amount, so please let me know if the enclosed amount is not amenable and I will arrange for a more suitable sum to be forwarded to you. _I do wish to contact the agency and request you again.__

_If I am gone before you wake, please stay and enjoy the room, room service, and the hotel amenities. I have made arrangements so all you need to do is use my name and the room number._

_Live long and prosper,_

_Spock_

Jim read the note several times before picking his head up and staring at the wall across from him. “Oh shit.”


	2. If Only

Jim walked into his dorm later that afternoon and was met with the scowling face of his roommate and best friend.

“Where the hell have you been?” Bones griped. “I’ve called! I’ve sent messages! You were gone all night!”

Jim offered a smile. “Mom, I told you I maybe out all night. And I did message you this morning and said I'd be back later.”

Bones rolled his eyes. “I ain't your mama.” Bones stepped closer and looked Jim over. “Why do you look…shiny. And...have you gotten a hair cut. And you smell…” Bones leaned forward and sniffed him. “Like lavender and vanilla. Jim, what's going on?"

Jim shrugged and walked over to his bed and sat down. “Was at a spa and had this relaxation package done.”

“What?"

Jim nodded. “Yeah, super fucking relaxing spa, too. Had a body scrub, body wrap, Swedish massage, facial, pedicure, manicure, and my hair done. Quite nice. Figured if I was mistaken for an escort, I could reap the benefits of it. At least for a day. Also room service was amazing. Had a delicious Kobe steak for lunch with a chocolate lava cake. I'm so full but worth it.”

Bones stared at him before pulling over a desk chair and sitting in front of Jim. “I’m going to need you to start from the beginning, Jim. I thought you went to meet that engineering guy last night and now, what, you’re an escort?”

Jim chuckled and grinned. “Funny story. Luke, the guy I was supposed to meet, didn’t show. After an hour I left and while standing outside the hotel, this Vulcan walks up to me and calls me beautiful.”

Bones pinched the bridge of his nose and Jim waited for what he thought was his friend mentally counting to ten. Bones looked back to him. “And naturally you went with the emotionless robot somewhere.”

“Oh yes. He took me to a nice dinner, we talked about science and literature, and then we went back to the hotel—to a suite he had booked.”

“And that didn’t clue you into something being amiss?”

“Nope. He called me beautiful.”

“Right. Go on.”

“Well from there we…” Jim wiggled his brows and Bones groaned but nodded in understanding. “And when I woke up this morning, he asked if he could see me again—well he actually said ‘can I request to see you again’.”

“Again, a clue to something being amiss.”

Jim nodded. “Yes, but I didn’t get it. Or maybe I didn’t want to get it. Anyway, I told him request granted, took his phone and put my number into. He then said he had to go and I could stay and enjoy the room, room service, and hotel amenities on him. And…I only put up a little bit of a fuss because that bed was a cloud and the best night’s sleep I’ve ever had and…”

“He called you beautiful.”

Jim grinned. “Yes. So, he left and I went back to sleep. When I woke up I noticed this envelope.” Jim reached into his pant pocket and pulled out the folded item and handed it to Bones. Bones opened it and took out the cash and note.

Jim glanced to his nice, clean manicured nails as Bones read over the note. _I should get my nails done more often. Fuck, that spa was so nice and that food. I want a nap now. Need to write that paper for Advanced Analysis and study for the survival strategies simulation first, though. Wonder how much that cloud mattress is._

“Ha!”

Jim looked up from his nails. His friend had doubled over and was laughing hysterically. Jim sighed and took the money and note from Bones and stood up.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s hilarious.”

“Escort!” Bones breathed out in between laughing. “Jim…Jim…you’re a b…b…beautiful hooker!”

Jim lighted slapped Bones’ shoulder. “Shut up. Apparently, I’m a high-class escort and have the six grand to show for it.”

Bones fell out his chair and continued to laugh. Jim shook his head and sat down at his own desk and took out his advanced analysis notes and his personal computer.

* * *

 

When Bones finally calmed down a while later, Jim was halfway done with his paper. He saved his progress before turning and watching Bones go to their little kitchenette area and drink a glass of water.

Bones downed the water and put the glass away before walking back over and sitting in his desk chair again.

“Better?” Jim asked.

Bones nodded. “Yeah, I’m good now. Jesus that was funny, though, Jim. You…you got mistaken for an escort.”

“A beautiful escort,” Jim corrected.

“You’re really going to milk that beautiful bit, huh?”

“Oh yes.”

Bones chuckled lightly. “Well damn, Jim, seems like you had an interesting night and day. Had no qualms spending that Spock guy’s money?”

Jim shook his head. “I did at first but then thought, that twink—oh I think the twink I saw in the bar was who Spock was actually there for but good riddance because he seemed too bitchy for Spock—anyway, that twink would have spent his money, so I just…felt…a nice spa day was in order and Spock did say it was okay.”

Bones smiled at him and seemed about to laugh again.

Jim sighed. “I’m going to give him his money back when he calls and straighten this whole mess out. Bones, he’s so great.”

“But he thinks you’re a hooker.”

“Escort.”

“What’s the difference.”

“Something. I don’t know.” Jim turned to his computer and looked up the difference. Once he found it, he read, “ _When comparing the two, escorts are a little classy and are paid more than a prostitute. The escorts are paid for having a sexy and glamorous look and escort people to various destinations. The prostitutes are just paid for sex, and they are not asked to escort anyone to various destinations._ ”

“Well that’s good to know. You still had sex with him.”

“Bones, he was…amazing,” Jim told him.”

“You like him.”

Jim nodded. “I do. Look, I’ll straighten this out and maybe he’ll want to date me.”

“Maybe,” Bones said. “But Jim, he went to an escort for a reason.”

Jim sighed. He turned back to his paper. “Yeah, yeah.”

Bones stood up and went to walk away but started to laugh once more. “Hooker Jim!”

“Excuse you, its escort Jim! And like you would ever be mistaken for an escort, you grouch!”

Bones just fell to the ground laughing more.

* * *

 

A few days later, Jim left his astrogation class and headed out of the command building. He nodded at a few classmates he passed as he made his way towards the library. He had another paper to write and a quiz coming up in another class.

He entered the library and walked towards the stairs to the second floor when a tall, dark, and handsome man blocked his path. Jim internally groaned but smiled and looked at Luke.

“Hello,” Jim greeted.

“Hey,” Luke replied. “I…um…about Saturday night…”

“You didn’t show up,” Jim interrupted. “And that’s fine. I actually met someone else so…bye.” Jim moved passed Luke, not giving him a second to respond. He caught someone eyeing him several feet away so Jim headed there and plopped down in a chair across from the someone. “Uhura.”

Uhura rolled her eyes and looked down at the paper scattered across the table top. “Kirk.”

“Saw you looking at me, Lucinda.”

“Nope and I saw you talking to Cadet Krieger. Another of your latest conquests?”

“Nah, well, we were supposed to have a date last weekend but he didn’t show up.”

Uhura looked at Jim. “A pity.”

“Yeah, a pity, for him. But like I told him, I met someone else so its all good.” Jim smiled at her. “Felicia?”

Uhura shook her head.

“Well, can you at least give me the origin of your name? Latin? Greek? Norse?”

Uhura gave him a look at that.

Jim grinned. “Swahili?”

Her eyes widened. “How did you…”

“I overheard you last week talking on your comm to someone. I didn’t understand a lot of the language but I caught you saying, _Ninakupenda._ I looked it up and it means ‘I love you’ in in Swahili. I know you have a talented tongue but listening to you speak Swahili…I don’t know…it seemed more…natural than the other languages you know.”

“You…”

“Are smarter than you look, Kirk,” Jim finished for her. “Why thank you, Shafira, I am smarter than I look.”

Uhura gave him a look. “That was not what I was going to say and my name is not Shafira.”

“Taraji?”

“Nope.”

Jim shrugged. “I’ll figure it out eventually. Especially now that I know the origin.” Jim looked at the papers on the desk. “What’s all this?”

Uhura sighed. “I’m a TA for an advanced xenolinguistics class. The professor is away on a Starfleet matter with Captain Pike so I’m filling in.” A little blush appeared on her cheeks. “He’s very detailed with how he teaches his classes.”

“Aw, do you like your professor?”

Uhura narrowed her eyes. “He’s my friend, Kirk.”

“Right, right.” Jim picked up a paper and looked over the notes. _Damn, this is hard. I could pass it though._ His thumb was cover the professor’s name and before he could move it to read what came after Professor S--, Uhura snatched the paper away.

“Don’t you have some skirt to chase, Kirk?”

Jim blinked. “Um…nope. I’m off skirts for the time being. Unless my new beau wants me to wear one but even then, I’ll probably have to tell him no. Wouldn’t mind wearing a nice pair of panties for him, though.”

Uhura gave him another look. She was good at it which made Jim want to stay and talk to her more to get more looks. He wished she could open up to him a bit more and try to be his friend.

“And you do know that those bed-hopping rumors are just rumors, right?” Jim added.

“Sure, Kirk.”

Jim sighed. He was about to refute the rumors more when his comm started vibrating in his pocket. He stood up and adjusted his bag over his shoulder. “Gotta go. I’ll see you later, Aisha.”

“Not my name, Kirk!” She called as Jim walked away.

Jim pulled out his comm from his pocket as he bounded up the stairs to the second floor and answered the call. “This is Jim.”

“Greetings, Jim.”

Jim bit back a moan hearing Spock say is name. Spock had definitely done a number on him. “Spock,” Jim replied back softly. “Hey.” Jim found an empty study room and entered.

“I hope I am not disturbing you.”

“No, you’re not.” Jim dropped his bag on the ground and sat down. “Just in a library.”

“Perusing books?”

“Studying, actually.”

“Studying? Are you still in school?”

“Yep, going to finish high school this year.”

.

.

.

Jim laughed. “I’m kidding, Spock. I’m like twenty-four.”

“I figured you were kidding but I was still momentarily taken back. College then?”

“Um, yeah, college.” _Close enough._ “How was your trip?”

“I am still away,” Spock replied. “I was just now able to use my comm to contact you.”

“Well I’m glad you did.”

“Are you free Friday night? I do not know how far in advance you require…”

“No, no, no, Friday night I’m free. I’d make myself free even if I wasn’t.” _Because I’m not a hooker and I really really like you, Spock._

“Oh?”

“Only because you call me beautiful.” _But I gotta tease him._

“Which has now gone to your head.”

 _It totally has._ “Only a little. Also Saturday night was great and um…well…I do need to talk to you about something when we see each other.”

“Did I underpay? I saw you used the room service and spa services.”

“No, not that.” _You didn’t have to pay me at all, actually._ “Did I overcharge with the room and spa stuff?

“Certainly not. I am pleased you enjoyed yourself. What is it that you wish to talk to me about?”

“I’ll tell you Friday night. Don’t know how to go about telling you over the phone.”

“Are you…you cannot become…pregnant…”

Jim’s heart stopped for a moment before laughing. “Oh god no! No, no, certainly no. No. I’m all male. You know I’m all male.”

“Yes, I am very much aware but some get implants.”

“Nope!” Jim said quickly. “Not that kids aren’t something I’d like, I just…no, not now, and certainly not with an implant. Don’t worry, you didn’t and won’t knock me up.”

“That is a relief. We will talk Friday night then. Shall I meet you at the same hotel?”

“Um…that place was so expensive. I don’t want to you go through the trouble of paying…”

“I do not mind. Money is no object when it comes to you.”

Jim couldn’t help but giggle and get giddy. “Thank you.” _Jim, get a hold of yourself!_

_But he think’s I’m beautiful and wants to pamper me!_

“Another hotel?” Spock suggested.

“Sure, why not.”

“I will text you the address of the new hotel Friday afternoon and will meet you at seven o’clock. I will also plan dinner and an activity.”

“An activity? Can’t you just say dinner and sex?”

“The activity is not sex but perhaps copulation will occur later in the evening.”

“Maybe,” Jim teased.

“Is the price still the same?”

Jim internally groaned. _Dammit._ “Yeah, it’s the same.”

“Good. I shall see you Friday at seven.”

“Can’t wait. Have a good week, Spock.”

“You too, Jim.”

The line disconnected and Jim saved Spock's info into his comm before putting it down. He could totally get used to dating Spock—if Spock wanted to date him after he finds out the truth.

“Why wouldn’t he? I’m beautiful and he doesn’t have to pay me six grand a night. Pampering is still nice.”

Jim reached for his bag and pulled out his notebooks. A moment later his comm vibrated again. Jim grabbed it, hoping it was Spock again but sighed when he saw the caller ID. “Hey, Pike.”

“Jim, how are you?”

“Good. Just studying.”

“I’m glad to here that. I’m afraid I will be unable to meet you tomorrow for our scheduled advising check-in. I’m on Bolarus IX dealing with a small matter.”

“Oh cool. Those guys recently became Federation members.”

“Yes, they did. They needed some delegates to come and help them with a few matters so my first officer and I are here. I’ll be back Thursday evening. According to your schedule you have Friday afternoon free. Can we meet?”

“I have a date that evening, so early afternoon is fine.’

“A date, huh? With who?”

“No one you know.”

“Uh-uh. See you Friday at 2?”

“That works. See you then.”

* * *

 

Jim entered Pike’s office right at 2 on Friday and stood at attention in front of his desk. Pike smiled up at him.

“At ease, Jim. Have a seat.”

Jim smiled back and took a seat. “How are things with the Bolians?”

“Good now. They just needed some peacekeeping talks with the nations of their planets. My first officer’s father had to step in and help be a logical mediator. How are you, son?”

“Good. Top of all my classes.”

“Indeed, you are.” Pike picked up a PADD. “I see you passed the strategy simulation with flying colors. You also used some…interesting ideas to do so.”

“There’s only so much studying and preparing you can do for survival strategies. Sometimes you have to think creatively on your feet.”

“Yes, you do. I’m impressed, Jim. Just as I was impressed with your time on the Farragut last semester. You’re flying through the academy with top scores.”

“Thank you, Sir.” _Pike’s great._

“Now about this date you have.”

Jim sighed. _Dammit, Pike._

Pike stood up and walked around the desk. He leaned against and stood in front of Jim. “You do know about the rumors.”

“I’m not a horndog bed-hopper,” Jim told him, getting aggravated by the rumors. He used to not mind but now...they hurt. “Those rumors are blown way out of proportion. I’ve had a few dates since I’ve been here but only because I really liked the people and I thought…well I thought when I came here I’d be turning over a new leaf. Not just with my career but with my personal life. I want…” Jim looked down at his lap. “a partner.”

Pike patted him on the shoulder. “I understand, Jim. But I want you to be careful. You may think you’ll find a long-term partner here but you may not. I got lucky with Number One. Didn’t think when I met her as my first, first officer, I’d fall for her but I did.”

Jim looked up and nodded.

“I’m looking out for you, kid. A few of the admirals believe those rumors and believe a womanizer won’t do well with a ship on his own. You have your crew to think of and if…”

Jim couldn’t help but interrupt. “Firstly, I’m not a womanizer. I respect everyone. And really, a womanizer? I’ve been with maybe one woman since I’ve been here. I mean, I’m pan, but I’ve been leaning more towards the fellas recently.”

Pike chuckled. “Nice to know.”

Jim chuckled too. “Pike, you know me. I put my foot in my mouth from time to time but I look out for my friends. I would never do anything to hurt my working relationships with my future crew. They’d be my family.”

“Yes, they will. I’ll put those admirals in their place in regards to those rumors. You’ll be a fine captain one day, Jim.”

“And I’ll get the Enterprise,” Jim said with grin.

“She’s mine for the foreseeable future, son.”

“We’ll see,” Jim muttered before standing up. “Hey, maybe I’ll fall for my future first officer too. Wouldn’t that be cool?”

Pike laughed and nodded. “That would be something. Dismissed. Enjoy your date and your weekend.”

“You too, Chris. Tell Number One ‘hi’ for me.”

“I will.”

Jim turned and left Pike’s office. He was out of the building and on his way back to his dorm when his comm vibrated. Jim pulled it out of his pocket and smiled. Spock had messaged him an address and told him to wear something casual.

 _If only Spock was in Starfleet,_ Jim sighed.


	3. Another Date

“Fuck,” Jim sighed as he stared up at the most expensive hotel in San Francisco. When he told Spock to get another hotel, he figured the Holiday Inn or something on the modest end, but not this place. The first hotel was expensive but this new hotel took the cake.

Jim looked down at himself. Spock had said to dress casually so he had on dark blue jeans and a light blue button up shirt. _Maybe I should go home and change._

Jim turned to head back down the street from where he came but stopped when a hoverlimo pulled up beside.

_Nope. Don’t be him. Don’t be him._

The back opened and Spock stepped out.

_Fuck, he can keep me._

“Jim,” Spock said. Spock wore dark pants and a deep purple sweater.

“Hi.” Jim eyed the limo, getting giddy again. “Is this yours?”

“For the night, yes.” Spock held his hand out and Jim obediently walked over. “You look lovely this evening.”

“I feel underdressed.”

“Nonsense. Why do you have a bag?”

Jim took off the bookbag he was wearing. “Overnight stuff.” _Plus, the envelope with six grand._ “In case I decide you’re getting lucky.” _And maybe a few condoms._

Spock’s eyes twinkled. “Logical.” Spock motioned for Jim to enter the limo which Jim did happily.

“This is awesome. Never been in one of these before.” Jim plopped down on the large backseat and stretched his legs out, putting his bag on the floor.

Spock entered behind him and sat next to him. “You have not?”

Jim shook his head. “Nah, but I feel I have been missing out.”

“Apparently.”

The limo pulled away from the curb and drove away.

“Where are we going?” Jim asked.

“Dinner and an activity.”

“What activity?”

“You will see.”

“Tell me.”

“No.”

Jim pouted. He figured he could try his signature puppy dog look that never failed. He glanced to Spock. Spock looked back. _Nah, another time._ Jim smiled instead and leaned against Spock’s side until the limo stopped.

The exited and Jim couldn’t help but chuckle. “Pizza, huh?”

“Yes, pizza,” Spock replied, leading Jim into the pizza parlor. “Do you enjoy pizza?”

“Yes, I do.”

They were sat quickly and brought menus. They ordered drinks and looked over the pizza place’s offerings. Jim had been here before. It was a cheap-eats sort of place but with good pizza.

“Do Vulcan’s eat pizza?” Jim asked. “Ya’ll are vegetarians, right?”

Spock nodded. “We are and yes, we do. Well, I do.”

The waitress returned. Spock ordered two slices of their grilled eggplant and fresh basil pizza while Jim ordered two slices of their meat lovers pizza.

“Is that okay?” Jim asked Spock after the waitress left.

“You may have whatever you wish, Jim.”

Jim bit his bottom lip. _God, he’s great._ “Thanks.”

“You are welcome.”

Jim sipped his soda before asking. “How was your trip?”

“Satisfactory.”

“Science stuff?”

Spock seemed to hesitate before nodded. “Of a sort, yes. How was your schooling this week?”

“Good.”

“Good,” Spock repeated.

“So, you’re half-Human,” Jim spoke, figuring Spock wasn’t up for continuing to talk about his work. “That’s interesting. Which parent is which?”

“My father is Vulcan. My mother is human.”

“Is that where you get those chocolate eyes of yours?”

Spock blinked a few times. A green blush tinted his cheeks. “My eyes are not…chocolate.”

“Chocolate brown. Melted chocolate brown. I like chocolate.”

The tint darkened. “Thank you. I like sapphires.”

Jim grinned in response.

“And yes, I have my mother’s eyes. Vulcans eyes vary in color but are less expressive.”

“I have a friend that calls Vulcans emotionless robots.”

Spock looked amused. “I assure you we are not emotionless robots. Emotions run deep within my race. In many ways, more deeply than in humans. Long ago, out emotions, our lack of logic nearly destroyed us which is why we follow the teachings of Surak. Logic offers a serenity humans seldom experience. The control of feelings... so that they do not control you.”

Jim stared at Spock. “That sounds…I don’t know…like a recruitment speech.”

Spock looked down. “In a way it was. My father said that to me when I was twelve.”

“Why?”

“I was involved in a physical altercation with another named Stonn, who is now bonded to my ex-wife.”

“Damn.”

The waitress returned and placed their pizzas down. Spock picked up a knife and fork and cut off a piece of his pizza. Jim watched with an amused smile. Spock was cute. Jim took a bit of his own and nodded at the taste.

“So good.”

“Affirmative.”

“Back to this Stonn guy and your dad. Why’d you get into a fight with him?”

“He referred to me a half-breed—that I was neither human nor Vulcan and thus had no place in this universe but I did not mind such taunts.”

_I mind then! I want to kick this guy’s ass myself._

“When I did not react how he wished,” Spock continued. “He decided to insult my mother. I reacted by attacked him. I broke his nose.”

“Good.”

Spock nodded. “I could handle, I had been handling, his verbal taunts directed at me. I would not tolerate attacks on my mother’s character.”

“And your dad…what? Was upset you stood up for her?”

“Not exactly. We discussed why I attacked Stonn and he understood. Apparently, my father can be just as protective of my mother.”

Jim smiled. “That’s nice to hear.”

“It is. My father merely reminded me that I am Vulcan and need to control myself better. Or wait until no one was around and then strike Stonn.”

Jim laughed.

Spock softly chuckled as well before his expression turned somber “But my father wished for me to be more Vulcan than I was. To follow the Vulcan way. It put a strain on our relationship for several years.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Jim said. He reached out and touched Spock’s hand. “Are things better now?”

Spock turned his hand over and let their palms rest against one another. “Yes. Mother made sure of it. She was not pleased with her husband and child not speaking. My last visit home, several months ago, she locked us in a room together until we…made up.”

“How long did that take?”

Spock sighed. “It took…two days.”

“Two days! You were locked in a room with your dad for two days before ya’ll made up? I hope there was a bathroom in there.”

“It was. It was the guest room at their home on Vulcan. A bathroom and a bed were in the room. The first day, we kept to different sides and meditated. By the second day, we did start to talk. Although, in actuality, we could have left the room anytime we wished.”

“Good. Jeez you Vulcans are stubborn. But hey, if ya’ll could’ve left, and didn’t…means you both actually wanted to talk.”

“Indeed. Now my father and I talk a few times a week.”

“And how often do you talk to your mom?”

“Several times. Some weeks it amounts to at least once a day,” Spock admitted. “My friend, Nyota, says that I am a mama’s boy.”

“Are you?”

The almost smile tugged at the corners of Spock’s mouth. “I suppose. Are you?”

Jim ran his fingertips along Spock’s palm. “Not really. We get along alright now, but I was a handful growing up and she…she kept some distance.”

“What of your father?”

“Died with I was a baby,” Jim said. “Mom didn’t take it well at first, hence why she was distant for a while, but she got better. She did marry this asshole for a little bit when I was a preteen. He caused my brother to run away and then he…he sent me away.”

“I am sorry.”

Jim shrugged. “Eh, it was years ago.” _And nightmares still come and go._ “After I came back mom kicked his ass out of the house. Good riddance. It was just the two of us in the house and we made it work. It wasn’t perfect but we tried.”

“Did your brother come back?”

Jim shook his head. “Not really. He came for visits every now and again. He lives on Deneva now with his wife and little boy. I saw them a few Christmas’ ago.”

“I have not spoken to my elder brother in a decade,” Spock told him. “He chose…he chose a path my family could not accept.”

“Space pirate?" Jim offered to lighten the mood.

Spock softly laughed. “No. No, I think we could accept a space pirate. He chose to completely embrace emotion and while that would not have been so bad." Spock paused and sighed. "He was banished from Vulcan for violating the mind of a Watcher in the Hall of Ancient Thought in order to locate the receptacle of his mother's katra and discover the location of Sha Ka Ree.”

Jim blinked. “Oh…wow…I don’t…know what any of that last part means but it sounds bad.”

“It is bad. He was banished and I do not know where he is. I believe my father keeps abreast of his whereabouts, though.”

“That’s good.” Jim squeezed Spock’s hand. “Thank you for sharing that with me.”

“You are welcome. Thank you for sharing a little about your life.”

“Welcome. Maybe I’ll share more another time.”

“As shall I.”

Jim smiled then pulled his hand back. “So, what’s the activity after this?”

“You will see.”

* * *

 

Spock held Jim’s hand as they walked down the block from the pizza place and turned a corner. Jim looked around. He knew this area. He would come here to go to the…

“Science museum!” Jim exclaimed as the building came into view.

“Affirmative.” Spock lead Jim towards the front door.

“But…its closed.”

“It is.”

“Then why are we here?”

Spock gave him a look with that almost smile but continued walking. He stopped at the front doors and knocked. A man Jim recognized as the director immediately appeared and opened the door.

“Mr. Spock, welcome,” he said. “Everything is set up so you and your date may enjoy yourselves.”

“Thank you,” Spock replied, leading Jim into the museum.

“What?” Jim asked.

Spock released Jim’s hand and faced him. “We have the museum to ourselves for the night. Actually, we have it for up to three hours and then Mr. Belotti must shut down the museum and we must leave.”

Jim smiled brightly at Spock and couldn’t resist giving him a peck on the lips. “Three hours to do everything. I think we can make that work.”

Spock nodded.

“Race you to the Mathematica exhibit!” Jim quickly said before booking it towards the destination.

* * *

 

Two hours and twenty minutes later, Jim held Spock’s hand and walked with him into the planetarium. Instead up walking up to some seats, Jim released Spock’s hand and laid down on the floor.

“Jim?”

“I always wanted to lay here and see what the show is like from this angle,” Jim said, looking up at Spock. He patted the spot beside him.

Spock laid down next to him and folded his hands over his stomach. “I admit to wanting to do this as well.”

Jim smiled as the room darkened. The screen suddenly lit up like the night sky as the recorded voice for the show started talking.

After a few moments, listening to man discuss the cosmos, Jim reached over to Spock and grabbed one hand. He intertwined their fingers and rested their hands on his own stomach. Spock shuffled a little closer and started to rub his thumb against Jim’s skin.

“This is nice,” Jim whispered.

“Affirmative.”

"I'm having a wonderful time with you, Spock."

"As am I."

* * *

 

“Holy fuck!” Jim exclaimed later when Spock led him into the new hotel and up to another room. This suite was easily two times bigger than a previous with amazing views of the bay and golden gate bridge. Jim dropped his bag and turned to Spock. “You didn’t…umf!”

Spock silenced him by pulling Jim close and pressing their lips together. Jim melted against him, wrapping his arms around Spock’s neck and moaning into the kiss.

Spock’s hands went to Jim’s ass and he was lifted up. Jim wrapped his legs around Spock and was carried away. He figured it was the bedroom but Spock kissing him, he didn’t care where they went.

* * *

 

Jim mewled softly as Spock eased him onto the mattress of an even better cloud mattress in the bedroom. The lights were off but the city lights illuminated their room just enough to make each other out.

Spock straddled Jim’s waist and smoothed his hands down Jim’s torso. Jim shuddered under his touch, not used to someone paying this much attention to him. The hands continued almost petting them until they came to the buttons of the shirt.

Jim’s dress shirt was slowly unbuttoned. Spock seemed careful not to reveal Jim’s skin to him so quickly. When he undid the last button, he eased his hands in-between the sides of the shirt and touched Jim’s bare skin.

Jim jumped slightly then relaxed. “Like what you see?”

“Immensely,” Spock replied, sliding his hands up, parting the shirt more as he went. Jim trembled when his fingertips brushed over his pecs and nipples. When Spock’s hands came to Jim’s shoulders, Jim sat up and helped Spock ease the shirt off and soon it was on the floor.

Jim bit his bottom lip as he made out Spock’s dark eyes roaming over him.

“Beautiful,” Spock said.

Jim mewled in response.

Spock leaned over him and placed his lips against Jim’s in a soft, tender kiss. Jim kissed back while working his hands under Spock’s sweater and feeling rippling muscle underneath.

Spock sat back and removed the clothing. He sat on his knees between Jim’s parted legs. He smoothed his hands up and down Jim’s torso once more.

“Spock.”

“Jim.”

Jim chuckled then keened when Spock ran his thumbs over his sensitive nipples. Spock’s touch was electric as Jim writhed on the cushion. Seemingly pleased at the breathy gasp that escaped Jim’s luscious pink lips, Spock removed his hands and leaned down. He proceeded to kiss Jim’s neck and chest, working his way down.  He paused at one of Jim’s nipples and licked at it with his rough, alien tongue. Jim mewled and whined, arching under Spock. Spock started to suck and nibble the pert nub while his other hand came up to roll the other with his thumb.

Jim ran one of his hands through Spock’s hair then tried pushing him away. Spock did move away—he moved away to the other nipple and started suckling at the nub causing Jim to gasp and whine.

“Spock,” Jim moaned.  “Please.”  He started to pant as Spock moved away from his nipples and moved further down, marking him as he went.

Spock kissed just below Jim’s navel then licked down the path that led to Jim’s pant line. He sat up and ran his hands along Jim's flanks. Everywhere they touched sparked.  Spock moved his hands down to the jeans and unbuttoned the fastenings. He eased them down Jim's thighs along with his underwear.

“Don’t you want me to take care of you?” Jim asked as his pants and underwear joined his shirt on the floor.

Spock arched a brow. “Perhaps another time. I wish to do what I please with you right now. Is that acceptable?”

Jim whined. “Fuck yes, it is.”

“I enjoy the noises you make.”

Jim nodded. “Thanks.”

“I read more this week on human sexuality,” Spock said before grabbing Jim’s cock gently and started to stroke him leisurely.

Jim moaned and rolled his hips up into Spock’s warm grip. “Oh?”

“I read about sexual acts between two males.”

Jim moaned again and arched his back. His insides were mush now as Spock toyed with him. “Oh?”

“Do you enjoy annilingus?”

If Jim had been close to climax, he would have shot his load just then. Instead, he keened and nodded enthusiastically. “Yes.”

“May I try it on you?”

Jim nodded again.

Spock removed his hand then eased Jim over onto his stomach. Jim grabbed the pillow and folded his hands under it. He took the opportunity to grind his pelvis into the mattress and enjoy the friction while he waited for Spock to get to business.

He heard Spock shuffling behind him. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder. Spock was standing beside the bed getting undressed completely. Jim licked his lips as Spock’s large arousal came into view, sticking up between his legs in the dim light of the room.

“One of these days, you are definitely getting a blow job.”

“I look forward to it,” Spock replied. “Did you bring more condoms?”

Jim nodded and jumped up out of the bed. He ran back into the main room and grabbed up his bag and brought it into the bedroom. He quickly opened it, pulled out packet of condoms, dropped the bag, and then made himself comfy back on the bed on his stomach.

“Eager?” Spock questioned, settling onto the bed with Jim.

“Well when rimming is involved, oh yes.” Jim canted his hips up. “Now get to it, Spock.”

“Demanding.”

“Hey, I’m beautiful.”

“And it has gone to your head.”

“Because of you.”

“Indeed.”  Spock placed his hands to Jim’s shoulders and started to gently knead the muscles. Jim groaned and closed his eyes as Spock worked at his shoulders. Spock’s hands felt electric against his skin. Jim arched his back when Spock found a knot and worked it out, groaning more.

Spock rubbed his hands along Jim’s upper back and shoulders before slowly trailing the pads of his fingers down Jim’s back.

“What spa services did you partake in? Your skin is quite soft.”

“All of them,” Jim admitted. “Was that…I mean, I didn’t…”

Spock kissed between his shoulder blades. “As I said earlier this week, I am glad you enjoyed yourself and money is of no concern.”

“Oh, good,” Jim sighed at the contact. Spock’s tongue trailed down and down until it came to the swell of Jim’s ass. He kissed just above the start of Jim’s crease.

Jim wiggled his ass in silent permission for Spock to keep moving his mouth. The human also started to spread his legs for Spock but Spock stopped him and sat back up. His hands went back to Jim’s lower back and pressed down. He spread his hands against the skin and moved to rub along Jim’s flanks before gliding his hands up Jim’s back.

Jim shuddered under him and arched back. His bare ass pressed against Spock’s slick cock.

Both let out groans as Jim rubbed against it, feeling the heavy member slide between his cheeks like it was made to be there.

“Jim,” Spock sighed huskily.

Jim did it again, circling his ass against Spock earing a sharp intake of breath from the Vulcan.

“I believe, you are being a tease,” Spock said.

“So?”

Spock ran his hands back down Jim’s back before shuffling away from the Jim a bit. Jim nearly whined at the loss of contact until Spock kneaded Jim’s lower back and dragged his fingertips down to the two, firm gluteal muscles, gripping them firmly before sliding his hands up to Jim’s lower back again.

“Spock.” Jim pushed his ass back up, wanting more attention. His cheeks were cupped and massaged slowly.

“You have a pleasing posterior.”

“Thanks,” Jim sighed.

Spock spread his cheeks. Jim felt some more shuffling behind him until finally.

“Unnn,” Jim moaned when Spock’s tongue flicked over his ass. It came back and flicked over him again, teasing Jim and lapping at his entrance.

“Fuck,” Jim groaned as strong hands spread his cheeks even further apart and it was like Spock’s entire mouth was there, lapping at him and making him wet. Jim knew he was letting out the most embarrassing noises but he didn’t care. It had been way, way too long since someone had done this to him. He rocked back against Spock’s mouth to get more but Spock pulled back and kissed his cheek.

“Is this correct?”

“Oh yes, so fucking correct.”

Spock moved back down and swiped his tongue against Jim’s entrance again before probing Jim gently and efficiently, causing Jim to squirm back against his face.  He planted a careful line of kisses around Jim’s entrance and Jim shuddered.

“Spock,” Jim mewled.

Spock tongue slid into him. He jabbed his tongue in a little further causing Jim to cry out. Spock continued pleasuring Jim for several moments in this manner before stopping and pulling away.

Jim nearly whined and asked back to get back there but shut up and groaned when a slick finger entered him. _Okay, we can move on, but damn does Spock have a talented mouth. Ah!_ The finger jabbed against his sweet spot and Jim groaned again.

* * *

 

Spock didn’t toy with Jim like last time. He made quick and efficient work with preparing Jim and soon the blonde was up on his hands and knees with Spock settling behind him. He heard the rustling of a condom packet and then he felt the blunt head of Spock’s cock rubbing between his ass.

Spock scooted closer and grabbed Jim’s hip with one hand. Jim trembled under him as he slowly started pressing his head in.  Jim gasped and told Spock to keep going until Spock bottomed out inside him, his pelvis and thick bush right up against Jim’s ass.

“Spock,” Jim moaned, feeling so full. He glanced over his shoulder. Spock’s mouth was hanging ope slightly and his eyes were closed. _Yeah, my ass is awesome._ “All good there, Spock?” Jim asked, wiggling his hips. Jim bit his lip, masking a little cry as his prostrate was rubbed oh so nicely by Spock’s ridges.

Spock groaned low and nodded. “Yes. May I?”

“Don’t need to ask, Spock. Just fuck me.”

Spock growled and pulled out, leaving just his tip in before thrusting back in.  He kept up a slow pace until Jim started moving ass back against Spock.

Jim moaned and shivered as Spock ran a hand up his back to grip his shoulder. He moved back against Spock enthusiastically as Spock picked up the pace and thrust into him harder and faster.

“Yes, Spock,” Jim whined. Spock and those ridges were amazing.

Spock pulled Jim up and wrapped an arm around his chest, keeping him against him as he sat back slightly. Jim keened at the change in position before realizing he could move up and down onto Spock’s cock while the other continued hammering up into him.

“Unf…ah…yes,” Jim sighed, reaching an arm behind him to grab the back of Spock’s hair.

Spock bit at Jim’s shoulder, growls and groans muffled against Jim’s skin. His thrusts became erratic while Jim mewled in his lap.  The sounds of their skin slapping against one another filled the room as Jim closed his eyes and couldn’t help the string of pleasurable noises escaping his mouth. They seemed to egg Spock on, though, as the Vulcan’s pace sped up.

Jim reached for Spock’s hand with his other and moved them to his aching cock. Spock got the hint and together they stroked Jim, bring him closer to release.

“God, Spock,” Jim gasped out. The hand in Spock’s hair cared through the soft locks. He turned his head slightly and managed a kiss from Spock.

“Jim,” Spock groaned into the kiss.

“’m close,” Jim whimpered, feeling his balls tighten up and a heat pool in his abdomen

Spock kissed him against and stroked him faster. He pumped his hips and met Jim’s movements against him. One a particularly hard thrust into Jim, his double ridges rubbed Jim’s prostate in the most pleasurable way, causing Jim to scream Spock’s name. Jim’s muscles clenched tightly around Spock’s cock inside him and he came, his cum coating their hands and streaking up Jim’s stomach.

Spock buried his face in Jim’s neck and growled, “Mine,” thrusting one last time into Jim before finding his own release.

They stayed like that, flush together, until Jim’s thighs started aching from his sort of squatting position. He panted and turned his head to give another kiss to Spock.

Spock kissed him back before gently maneuvering them back down on the bed.  Jim sighed as Spock pulled out of him then got off the bed.

Jim turned over onto his back and smiled at seeing Spock’s naked form before it disappeared into the adjoining bathroom.

Spock came back out with a damp wash cloth and helped clean Jim up a bit before they got under the covers together. Spock pressed a button the bedside table and the blinds closed, shutting them in total darkness.

Jim turned onto his side and relaxed back against Spock when the other cuddled up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

“Hey Spock?” Jim asked.

“Yes.”

“Did you…did you growl ‘mine’?”

.

.

.

“I do not believe so.”

Jim chuckled and gently caressed Spock’s arms. “Its alright if you did. Was kind of hot.”

“I see. Good night, Jim.”

“Night, nighty, Spock.” Jim closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

When Jim woke up, the blinds were half-drawn up and the sun was shining into the room. Jim smiled and stretched, loving the ache in his backside. He turned his head and found he was alone in the room but a familiar white envelope with _Jim_ written on it sat propped up on the bedside table.

“Oh god dammit,” Jim fussed.


	4. New York

“Did you tell him?” Bones asked as Jim trudged into the dorm later that afternoon.

Jim dropped his bag on his bed and sighed. “No, and now I have twelve grand in my backpack.”

Bones stared at him before bursting out in laughter.

Jim flipped him the bird before flopping down onto his bed. Another six thousand dollars for his night with Spock. Jim turned over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling while his bestie laughed. He had totally planned to tell Spock about the mix-up—but pizza and the science museum and the sex—the very amazing sex—well of course he forgot to tell Spock.

“Oh man, Jim, how…how did this happen?” Bones calmed down from laughing and laid next to him on the bed.

“We had another awesome night together,” Jim said before telling Bones the details, minus getting into the sexytimes. “And then I woke up and he was gone and another envelope with six grand was on the bedside table.”

“What does he do for a living that he can drop six grand like that?” Bones asked.

Jim shrugged. “Dunno. Science stuff.”

“Science stuff?”

Jim nodded.

“Okay then,” Bones said. “When will you see him again?”

“Don’t know that either. I’m sure he’ll call and when he does, I’ll definitely tell him.”

Bones turned over and looked at Jim. Jim smiled at him. “You had another spa day, didn’t you?”

“I had too,” Jim chuckled lightly. “He took me to the most expensive hotel in the city and their spa is ten times better than the previous one.” Jim held his hand out to Bones. “My skin is so soft.”

Bones took his hand. “And red.”

Jim glanced down to it. “Oh.”

“Dammit, Jim, you’re having a reaction!”

“The explains the tingles all over.”

Bones groaned and got up. “C’mon, lets head to the hospital.”

“Do I gotta…” Jim tried but shut up at the look Bones gave him. He got out of bed and followed his friend to the hospital. _Damn spa. Expensive is supposed to be better. Maybe we can go back to the other hotel if Spock calls back. No allergic reactions there._

Jim scratched his stomach. _Dammit, I am having a reaction._

* * *

 

Jim sat down in the xenolingistics club meeting the Sunday evening and waited for it to start. He smiled and nodded a few members who gave him odd looks.

“Kirk, are you okay?” Uhura appeared and asked.

“Yeah, why do you ask, Malika?”

“That is not my name and I ask because it looks like you have hives or something. Oh, is it an STI?”

Jim looked at his bare arms. _Should’ve worn my jacket._  “STI? No, no, no.” He sighed. “It’s hives.” He looked up to Uhura. “Allergic reaction to some lotions I had put on at a spa yesterday. It’ll go away soon. Bones keeps jabbing me with hypos to help it.”

“Allergic reaction? I’m sorry, Kirk.”

Jim shrugged. “Not the first time its happened and undoubtedly won’t be the last. I get to add either starflower oil or edelweiss to my many lists of allergies. Probably both. Flowers sometimes hate me.”

Uhura snickered and sat down next to him. “They do. I remember the hybrid roses you smelled on Professor Lando’s desk our first year.”

“Ah, yes,” Jim chuckled. “Passed right out in the hall afterwards.”

“Is it a side effect of being born in space?” she asked.

“I don’t know. Possibly or it could be that I was born premature. I was ten weeks early.”

Uhura looked at him a little sadly. “Oh wow, I didn’t know that.”

“Most don’t,” Jim told her. “All the literature on the Kelvin and my dad mentions that I was just born in the evac shuttle.  Others have been born in space, though, and don’t seem to have any health issues. Me, on the other hand, allergies galore, poor eyesight, slightly asthmatic.”

“Seriously?”

Jim nodded. “But only when I was younger. Haven’t had any asthma symptoms in years.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, looking at him in what seemed to be a new light. “I didn’t know any of that about you.”

Jim smiled at her. “Now you do. There’s more to me than those rumors.”

She arched a brow at that.

Jim chuckled. “Okay, seriously, to be honest I’ve maybe slept with…three…yeah, three people since I’ve been here at the academy and I can name them. I won’t but I can. And I happened to have liked all three—a lot. Thought it would be long term relationships but that wasn’t the case. They bed and left me, I’ll have you know.”

“It never seems like that, Kirk. You flirt a lot.”

“Just flirt. I’m a friendly guy. I like talking to people. I talk to you, flirt with you, but have absolutely no desire of dating or sleeping with you.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” She said. “And likewise. You’re not my type.”

“But your professor is?” Jim teased with a grin.

The blush appeared. “No.”

“I think the lady doth protest too much.”

“He’s my friend,” She told him, giving him a look. He loved those looks. “I did have a small crush. Couldn’t help it, he’s gorgeous. But now he’s my friend that happens to prefer guys over girls.”

_There’s a gorgeous professor here and I’m just now learning this?_ “Oh. Wow, okay then. I’m sorry.” _And prefers the fellas. But, sadly, I have Spock now. Well…escort Jim has Spock. Really need to correct that misunderstanding._

Uhura laughed lightly. “Don’t be. I think he makes a better friend than boyfriend. He can be a bit stunted with emotional stuff.”

“Some guys are like that.” Jim itched his arm before stopping and sighing. “Next time, I’m sticking to the other spa.”

“Why were you at a spa?”

“My new beau likes to spoil me,” Jim told her with a grin. “First spa I…we…went to was great. This second one.” Jim scratched his arm. “Obviously not great.”

“Hopefully it’ll clear up before your next date.”

_If he calls again. Maybe it was a two-time thing and he’s done with me now._ Jim nodded. “Yes, hopefully.”

The president of the club entered and Uhura stood to join her as she was the vice president. They talked for a moment before Uhura came back and sat next to him. The president then started the meeting, going over talking points of the previous one and the agenda for this meeting.

“I’m sorry for how I was when we first met,” Jim whispered to her.

“Thank you. I am sorry as well,” Uhura replied. “And for…being a bit of a dick to you since then.”

“Thank you. Care to try and be friends?” Jim asked, holding his hand out to her.

She looked at his hand before nodding and smiling. Her brown eyes rose to meet his. “Sure.” She shook his hand.

“Care to tell me your name now?”

Uhura pulled her hand away and looked back to the president. “Nope.”

Jim chuckled. _I’ll figure it out eventually._

* * *

 

By the next day, Jim’s rash had cleared up and Spock still hadn’t called him. Jim sat in his dorm after his classes for the day, eyeing his comm in his hand. His thumb hovered over the call button of Spock’s contact info.

_Do escorts call their Johns?_ Jim wondered.

“Jim.”

Jim jumped. His comm went flying out of his hand and onto the floor. “Jesus, Bones, warn a guy.”

“Warn you about what?” Bones asked. “I was in the bathroom. You were off in lala land it looked like.”

Jim sat up. “Well, next time…”

“This is Spock,” a voice came from the floor. Jim looked over the side of his bed and saw his comm was now connected to Spock. “Hello? Jim, are you there?”

Jim stared at the communicator.

“Jim, answer it!” Bones hissed.

“Hello?” Spock came again.

Jim snatched his comm up and held it to his ear. “Hey, Spock.”

“Jim, hello.”

“Hey,” Jim said again.

.

.

.

“You called?” Spock said after a few moments of silence.

“Yeah, right, I did.”

“Tell him,” Bones hissed.

Jim tossed his pillow at Bones. “Um…was just…checking to see how you were. I…you…you…didn’t say goodbye Saturday morning.”

“I did not,” Spock responded. “I do apologize. I had thought…I did not know if staying was…allowed.”

“Oh. Well…its fine. Staying is fine.”

“Fine has variable definitions.”

Jim chuckled and remember a movie he’d seen. “Fine. Freaked out, insecure, neurotic, and emotional.”

“Or it could mean that,” Spock lightly said.

“Staying is acceptable, Spock. Could lead to morning sex.”

“Jim, what the hell?” Bones fussed at him.

Jim threw his other pillow at his friend who promptly threw it back.

“Are you well?” Spock asked.

“Yeah, I’m good. My roommate is just being a pain in the ass.”

“How illogical.”

“He’s very illogical but he’s like a brother to me and I have to put up with him.”

“Love you too, Jim,” Bones said dryly before making himself busy in the kitchenette.

“I admit to…I was going to call you…yesterday but I stopped myself.”

“Oh? Why?”

Spock was quiet for a few moments. “I wish to see you again, that is why.”

“You can see me whenever you want.” _And you don’t have to pay me._

“Friday night again?”

“Friday night,” Jim agreed. “Oh, and can you change back to the first hotel. I…the spa didn’t agree with me at the last one.”

“I am sorry to hear that. Of course, I will make reservations at the first hotel.”

“Thanks. What should I wear?”

“Jim!” Bones fussed again at him.

“I do not know yet but I will inform you soon.”

“Cool. I look forward to seeing you Friday, Spock.”

“As do I, Jim.”

The comm disconnect and Jim smiled at it.

“Jim.”

Jim looked at his friend. “Hmm?”

“You didn’t tell him.”

“Oh shit, that’s right!” Jim put his head in his hands. “I will definitely tell him Friday night.”

“Riiight.”

* * *

 

Friday night, after a lovely dinner at the first fancy hotel’s restaurant, Spock gently usher him into the back of a hoverlimo again.

“Well, I am dressed in a suit like you said,” Jim leaned against Spock and said. “Where are you taking me, Mr. Spock? Science museum again?”

“No, but we are going somewhere.”

“Somewhere…where?”

“You shall see.”

Jim stuck his tongue out at him. Spock arched a brow then shook his head.

The limo drove several blocks before pulling into a familiar location. It was Jim’s turn to arch his brows as they exited the limo.

“The shuttle depot?” Jim questioned.

“You shall see,” Spock said again. He took Jim’s hand, lacing their fingers together, and lead Jim inside.

* * *

 

Telling Spock completely left Jim’s mind when they exited their private shuttle thirty minutes later.

Jim blinked at the lights of Time’s Square a few blocks up from the shuttle depot.

“Oh my god,” Jim said.

“This way, Jim,” Spock took his hand again and led him into another waiting hoverlimo.

Jim comm vibrated in his pocket as the limo pulled away from the curb and headed somewhere. Jim pulled the comm out and answered it without looking. “Hello?”

“Did you tell him yet?” Bones’ voice came through.

“No,” Jim said, half listening as the sights of New York City were far more interesting.

“Well, will you?”

“Yeah, yeah, definitely,” Jim said.

“Jim? Are you okay?”

Jim nodded before replying. “What? Oh, yeah, yeah, I’m good. Very good.”

“Jim?” Spock’s voice came.

Jim looked at Spock beside him and smiled. “Sorry, roommate.” Jim turned away. “Bones, I gotta go. I’ll see you tomorrow. Maybe.”

“Maybe? Where the hell are you?”

The limo stopped and Spock opened the door and exited. He beckoned Jim out and Jim followed.

“I’m…in New York,” Jim told him. “And now I gotta go. Bye.” Jim hung up hearing Bones fussing ‘New York?!’. Jim tossed his comm into the limo then took Spock’s hand. “A Broadway play, huh?”

“Yes. Is this satisfactory?”

Jim smiled and went giddy inside. “Oh, definitely yes.”

Spock gave him one of his almost smiles then led Jim into the theater.

* * *

 

“That was so good,” Jim exclaimed when they exited the theater nearly two hours later. “I know the play is a couple centuries old or so but damn, so good and still so relevant.”

“Indeed.”

Their hoverlimo was waiting outside the theater. Spock walked to it but Jim grabbed his hand. “Hey, lets walk around a bit.”

“Walk around?”

Jim nodded. “Yeah, its still pretty well lit around here. There are a lot of people. Let’s walk up to Times Square.”

Spock waved at the driver then went with Jim.

“Okay, so my main motivation for walking,” Jim said after a few moments. “is food.”

“Food? Are you hungry, I can…”

Jim squeezed Spock’s hand. “Not, food food but something sweet.”

“Something sweet.”

“When we were driving around here I saw a shop that had huge cookies for sale. I want a huge cookie.”

“A huge cookie.”

Jim laughed and sidled up against Spock’s side. “Yep, a huge cookie.”

“Okay then,” Spock said. He released Jim’s hand and put his arm around Jim’s waist, holding him close as they walked.

They came to a corner and stopped. Jim looked around. He pointed to a corner across the street. “There! Giant cookies!”

“I thought they were huge cookies?” Spock questioned as they continued on.

“Now that I seem them closer, they are indeed, giant cookies, Spock.”

They came to the shop window and Jim’s mouth watered looking inside. Not just giant cookies, but also many other sweets.

_No, Jim, remember what mom always said…eyes are bigger than your stomach,_ Jim thought. _But but…I need the sweets!_

_Also remember Tarsus,_ another voice popped into Jim’s head. A voice he hated that always came up when Jim least wanted him to.

Jim touched his stomach and remembered what it felt like to be really hungry.

“Jim?” Spock said, turning to face him.

Jim shook his head and stepped back from the shop window. “Nevermind. We don’t have to get any sweets. It was just…a silly idea. Plus, its about to close and…”

“What is wrong?” Spock asked him.

Jim blinked and looked down the street, not looking at Spock. He hated when people looked at him sometimes. “Nothing, I just…”

A soft hand touched his cheek. Jim closed his eyes and leaned into the contact. _But Spock is so nice and warm and…_

“Jim, look at me.”

Jim opened his eyes and met melted chocolate ones. They held so much warmth and something Jim couldn’t place but it comforted him.

“What is wrong?” Spock asked softly, stepping closer. He gently rubbed his thumb along Jim’s cheek.

“I want a cookie. Several actually.”

“Then why did you say ‘never mind’ a moment ago?”

“Remember when I told you that…my mom’s husband sent me away?”

“I do.”

“Where I went…it wasn’t a pleasant place. I…I…sometimes…didn’t have a lot to eat.”

Spock’s eyes darkened momentarily. Jim licked his lips.

“Do you…do you speak of Tarsus?” Spock asked quietly.

Jim had never told anyone about Tarsus. Bones didn’t even know. His bestie knew something had happened in his youth that made his eating habits rocky but not the truth. Jim kept those demons to himself.

But here on a semi-busy street corner in New York City, Jim admitted it to Spock by simply nodding. And Spock didn’t say anything more about it. He merely pulled Jim into a tight embrace. Jim hugged him back and pretended this was a real relationship and his boyfriend was comforting hm.

“Do you want a giant cookie?” Spock asked a moment later. His hands rubbed up and down Jim’s back. “They appear to be bigger than our heads.”

Jim snorted. “Yeah, I want a cookie. My treat.”

“I will…”

Jim pulled back and smiled at Spock. “Nope, my treat, Spock.” He took Spock’s hand and pulled him into the shop.

* * *

 

After buying their cookies and several others desserts that caught Jim’s eye, Jim took Spock into Times Square and they sat together on top of the platform, looking at the lights and buildings around them.

Jim held his cookie up to Spock’s head and chuckled. “These are definitely bigger than our heads.”

“Affirmative.”

Jim took a bite of the cookie. “So good, though.”

Spock took a bit of his own cookie, a sugar cookie sprinkle one as chocolate doesn’t agree with Vulcans. “Quite good, although, I do prefer my mother’s cookies.”

“Mama’s boy.”

“Affirmative.”

Jim nudged Spock’s side. “Thank you.”

Spock arched a brow. “Why are you thanking me?”

“For tonight. Dinner, the show, and…hugging me.”

“You do not need to thank me for dinner or the show. I quite like…spoiling you.”

“I quite like being spoiled by you,” Jim admitted.

Spock leaned over and gave Jim a peck on the lips.

_Definitely enjoy being spoiled,_ Jim thought.

“As for the hug…I did not know what else to do or say,” Spock continued. “From my readings, Tarsus was…”

“Hell.”

“Yes, hell. If you wish to talk about it, you may, but I will not ask you. It is not my place to do so.”

Jim smiled softly at Spock and leaned into his side. He rested his head on Spock’s shoulder. “Thanks.”

“You are welcome.”

_God, he’s perfect._

“What did you mean to tell me?” Spock asked after a few moments of quiet.

Jim sat up. “What?”

“On your comm, I overheard you and your roommate. He said that you need to tell me something. I did not mean to eavesdrop, but Vulcan hearing is…”

“Oh, no, no, its fine. What I need to tell you…um…is…” _Shit. Now’s not the time to fix the mix-up. We just had a moment. He knows about Tarsus. We’re in New York eating giant cookies. Wait…would he leave me in New York? I can’t be left in New York. I mean, I could, I’m a grown ass man. I can get back to San Francisco on my own._

“Jim?”

Jim blinked. “Hives.”

Spock’s brows went up. “Hives?”

Jim nodded. _Yeah, lets go with that. I’ll tell him back at the hotel._ “Yeah, hives. I um…the reason I asked to come back to the first hotel was because the expensive spa didn’t agree with me. I had an allergic reaction to something at that spa.”

“Allergic reaction?” Spock’s eyes widened and he looked worried. “Jim…are you well?”

“Oh yeah, I’m good now. Just some hives and itching for a day or two. I’m all better now.”

“I am relieved to hear that. Jim, I am sorry. We shall not go to that establishment again. In fact I will call them and…”

“Spock,” Jim touched the Vulcan’s hand effectively shutting him up. “You don’t need to do that. I have a lot of weird allergies. Its just me, not them. Now I know no more plant ingredients in massage oils.”

Spock nodded. “I will not call them, but yes, please be more careful. Allergic reactions can be serious and, in some cases, fatal.”

Jim smiled. “Ah, don’t want me to die, Spock?”

“Certainly not.” Spock’s cheeks tinted green. “You are beautiful.”

Jim snorted. “Too beautiful to die, huh?”

“Affirmative.”

Jim kissed Spock’s cheek. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome.”

“Can I have a bite of your cookie?” Jim asked.

Spock turned away. “No, this is mine.”

Jim gasped and looked playfully hurt. “But I’m beautiful.”

Spock lightly chuckled and turned back. “It has, indeed, gone to your head, ashal-veh.” Spock froze up and stared at Jim.

“Ash..al…veh?” Jim repeated. “What’s that?”

Spock blinked. He held out his cookie to Jim. Jim took a bite. _Hey this is good._ Spock remained quiet and now looked at his lap.

Jim nudged him. “Hey, what’s that word? Is it bad? Does it mean silly human in Vulcan or something?”

Spock shook his head. “Silly Vulcan, actually,” Jim heard Spock mutter to himself before saying louder. “It is merely a Vulcan word. Do not worry about it.”

“Okay. The cookie is good.”

Spock nodded and took another bite.

“Ready to head back to the hotel?” Jim asked.

Spock nodded.

“Me thinks someone might get lucky,” Jim said, wiggling his brows at Spock.

The almost smiled tugged at Spock’s mouth. He nodded again.

_Wonder what was up with that word he called me?_ Jim thought. _Also need to clarify this whole mixup. I’ll do it once we’re back to the hotel before I have my legs around his waist. Yes, good plan._

* * *

 

Jim’s plan failed.

The moment they stepped into the hotel suite, they were on each other and soon Spock had Jim naked and laying propped up on a mound of soft pillows in the cloud bed. Jim legs were wrapped around Spock’s waist as the Vulcan thrust into him. One of Spock’s hands was beside Jim’s head, keeping him upright as he pumped his hips. His other was wrapped around Jim’s arousal, stroking his arousal.

“Spock…god,” Jim moaned out, clenching around Spock’s thick cock.

“I am no god,” Spock grunted before nipping at Jim’s neck.

“That’s…not…fuck, don’t stop.” Jim mewled when Spock’s double-ridges brushed against his sweet spot.  He tightened his legs around the Vulcan and grabbed Spock’s head, bringing his mouth to his for a heated kiss.

“Ahh...Spock” Jim groaned into Spock’s mouth as the Vulcan picked up speed, hammering his hips back and forth, pounding his thick cock into Jim’s tight heat. Spock released Jim’s cock and moved his mouth from Jim’s to trail kisses and nips to Jim’s neck and then to his collarbone where he proceeded to leave a mark.

Jim took his own cock in his fist and jerked himself in time with Spock’s thrusts. He was getting closer. He tightened his legs around Spock and arched his back.

Spock grunted against his skin before leaning further down. He nipped at one of Jim’s sensitive pert nipples.

Jim mewled. _Fuck, he’s so good._

He grabbed Spock around the neck and pulled him away from his chest and to his lips. Spock kept up the hard thrusts and pounded at Jim’s spot over and over.  Jim broke the kiss and whined. His hand was knocked away from his cock. Jim bit his bottom lip, wanting to argue but when Spock grabbed both his hands and held them down above his head Jim’s eyes rolled back.

“Yes, Spock.”

Spock groaned in response.

“Please, Spock…I’m so…ahhhh yesss…so close,” Jim moaned out as Spock fucked him hard and fast.

“Mine,” Spock growled out as Jim cried out his name and came, emptying himself onto his and Spock’s stomachs.  Spock followed soon after, groaning out something in Vulcan.  Jim laid there panting and pulled his arms down from Spock’s grip.  He reached out to cradle Spock’s cheek as he held himself above Jim, and lightly panted too, still seated inside the blonde.

“Please do not say that was awesome,” Spock said.

Jim chuckled a little breathlessly. “But it was.”

“Affirmative.”

“What…what did you say there…at the end?”

Spock nuzzled against Jim’s cheek. “Nothing.”

“Sounded like ‘mine’ and then something like ‘tee high la’?”

“No, I did not say anything.” Spock pulled away from Jim and rolled over onto his back beside him on the bed. He took off the used condom and dropped  into the trash bin beside the bed. "You were in the throes of passion. You must have imagined me saying something.”

Jim turned over onto his side and propped his head up on his hand. “I think the Vulcan is lying.”

“Vulcans do not lie.”

Jim pocked his side. “I think this Vulcan does because I clearly heard ‘mine’ being growled by you.”

“If that is what you think,” Spock said simply while looking innocent.

Jim stuck his tongue out at him then rolled back over to get ready to sleep.

* * *

 

The next morning Jim woke up alone but found no envelope on the bedside table. Jim sat up and saw Spock’s clothes were still there and neatly folded on top of the dresser.

“Spock?” Jim called out.

When he heard nothing in reply, he got out of bed and walked into the next room. Jim smiled finding Spock sitting cross-legged in front of the floor to ceiling windows with his eyes closed. The Vulcan was wearing one of the hotel’s fluffy robes.

Jim took a step closer but stopped when Spock’s eyes opened and settled on him. “Morning.”

“Good morning.”

“You’re here.”

“Yes.”

“What are you doing?” Jim asked.

“Meditating.”

“Cool.”

“You are naked.”

Jim looked down at himself. Yep, he was naked. Jim put his hands on his hips and looked back at Spock with a grin. “Yes, I am.”

Spock’s eyes narrowed slightly. “You have marks.”

Jim looked down at himself again. “Oh. Yeah. Right. Well, you left them there.”

“I did.” Spock’s eyes softened but still looked dark.

“Care to join me in the shower?” Jim asked.

“Yes.”

“You’re going to have to catch me…oh shit.” Jim turned and took off running when Spock bolted up from his seated position. Jim made halfway into the bedroom before strong arms wrapped around him, effectively catching him and sweeping him off his feet.

* * *

 

An hour later, Jim was lounging on the sofa in the living room, wrapped up in the soft robe Spock had been wearing, and still damp from the shower and their shower activities.

He held the room service menu in his hands and looked it over. “Hey, Spock! Do you want a veggie omelet?”

Spock entered the room a moment later, fully dressed and holding one of those dreaded envelopes. Jim frowned. “Hey, what’s up?”

“I apologize,” Spock said, walking over to Jim. Jim sat up as Spock sat down next to him. “I am scheduled to meet my friend, Nyota, for a Saturday brunch.”

“Oh, okay,” Jim said, trying not to sound disappointed.

Spock took Jim’s hand. “We normally have our brunches on Sundays but one of her siblings is coming into town later today so she will be busy tomorrow.”

Jim nodded. “I understand. You don’t have to explain it to me. Go, have a nice brunch with your friend. I’ll just get dressed and leave.”

“No, please stay. Order room service, enjoy the spa like you did a few weeks ago. Perhaps your roommate would enjoy coming over and relaxing with you. My treat, of course."

Jim smiled. “Yeah, I think he’d like that. Thank you, Spock. For everything. You spoil me.”

“I enjoy spoiling you,” Spock said before giving Jim a sweet kiss on the lips. “In fact, if I may ask, what…what would be the price for…I saw on Cosmic Escorts website that exclusive contracts are available to the discretion of its escorts. Do you do exclusive contracts?”

Jim blinked. “Um…”

“Please think about it,” Spock said before kissing Jim’s cheek. He stood up. “Clear your schedule for next weekend. I have plans for us. Perhaps afterwards, you will consider an exclusive contract with me.”

“Um…” Jim could only say.

Spock kissed him again. “I must go. I will contact you later this week regarding next week's plans. Enjoy your day and week.” 

The envelope was placed beside Jim on the couch. 

Jim merely nodded in reply. Spock turned and left the hotel room. Jim sat there on the couch, mulling over what just happened in his head.

“Well…fuck,” Jim said to himself.


	5. Mud Beetles

Jim opened the door and Bones poked his head in first before whistling and entering fully.

“Hot damn, this is a nice room,” the gruff man said.

“Uh-huh,” Jim agreed. He shut the door behind them and walked to the sofa and plopped down. “I ordered some stuff from room service for us.”

Bones nodded and looked around. “Does the hobgoblin need a private doctor by any chance?”

“Bones,” Jim sighed.

Bones turned to Jim. “You didn’t tell him.”

“I was going to, but then we went to New York and then…” _The cookie incident and then..._ “well…sex happens and I forget.”

“Sex that good?" 

Jim moaned in response.

"Keep your pants on Jim. What about this morning?” Bones walked over and sat down next to Jim.

Jim shrugged. “Was going to tell him but then he…asked if I did exclusive contracts.”

“Exclusive contracts?”

Jim nodded. “Yep. I had to look it up. Apparently, the escort agency allows its escorts to have exclusive contacts with clients. I guess like a sugar daddy, sugar baby set up. I’d only be Spock’s companion.”

“Jim.”

Jim looked at Bones.

“You’re not an escort.”

“I know.”

“You need to tell Spock you’re not an escort.”

Jim sighed. “I know. Fuck, I’ve gotten way too deep with this.” Jim leaned forward and rested his head in his hands.

Jim heard Bones shuffle closer and then an arm was around him. “You really like him, don’t you?”

Jim nodded into his hands.

“Just tell him. Its never going to be the right time to do it so just…do it.”

Jim nodded again.

.

.

.

“Exclusive contact,” Bones muttered.

Jim sat up. “Don’t you…”

But Bones had already fallen back onto the couch and started laughing. Jim picked one of the couch’s pillows and hit his friend with it. “Shut up.”

* * *

 

After a big breakfast, Jim talked Bones into a spa day. He bitched and moaned until he was laying on a table having a thorough body treatment done.

“Oh yeah,” Bones moaned as his therapist worked on him.

Jim had to chuckle and then bite back a moan himself as the therapist worked his muscles and left him feeling great.

“Can you marry me?” Bones asked the woman.

“No,” she replied simply.

“Fair enough,” Bones sighed before moaning again.

* * *

 

When the treatment was over, the two were moved to a mud bath in the adjoining room.

“I’m in mud,” Bones went back to complaining.

“Relaxing mud,” Jim countered.

“Mud is mud.”

“Mud is beneficial.”

“Mud is mud,” Bones said again.

Jim chuckled. “Its only for a little while. You’ll wash it off and then we’ll get a massage.”

“I want a Swedish massage.”

“Okay, Bones.”

“By an actual swede.”

“Well Lars has very gentle hands.”

Bones shot his friend a look. Jim grinned. Bones shook his head. “Fine. I reckon this is nice. Kind of. It’s still mud. Haven’t touched mud since I was a young’un. ”

Jim eyed his friend. “Reckon? Young’un? You getting all southern on me Bones?”

“I am Southern, kid.”

“Darn tootin you are,” Jim chuckled.

Bones flicked a bit of mud at his friend. Jim shook his head and leaned back in the mud bath. He closed his eyes. The mud was nice, just as it had been last time, but Jim’s mind was too out of sorts to really enjoy it.

He had to tell Spock the truth. Things were going too far now. Spock wanted an exclusive contract. Spock wanted an exclusive contract with an escort—an escort that he thought Jim was.

 _Fuck fuck fuck,_ Jim thought. He sunk down a little more into the mud bath until his chin was touching the mud. He liked Spock—liked Spock a whole lot and wanted to be with him as a boyfriend.

 _Guys go to escorts for a reason, though,_ a part of Jim thought. _He doesn’t want you. He wants sex. No strings attached sex._

 _Dammit, Jim,_ his inner Bones fussed at him. Bones was right, there wouldn’t be a good time to tell Spock, but he had to it. Preferably before anymore sex happened.

 _But the sex is nice,_ he told himself. _Very, very, very nice._  

“Jim, I want to get out of this mud now,” Bones spoke.

Jim opened his eyes and looked at his friend. “Oh, have the mud beetles not started picking off your dead skin yet?”

Bones’ eyes widened before he jumped out of mud bath. “Mud beetles!”

Jim sat up and started laughing hysterically.

“There are damn bugs in there?” Bones yelled.

A worker entered the room. “Sir, is everything alright?”

“Bugs!”

Jim continued to laugh as the worker calmly told him that there were no bugs anywhere in the spa.  

* * *

 

“You haven’t talked to me in like a day, Bones,” Jim said once the week had started again. They were sitting in the academy cafeteria having lunch in between their respective classes.

Bones gave him a look.

“Mud beetles got your tongue?”

Bones tossed a French fry at him.

Jim chuckled. “Love you, Bonesy.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“And this is the cafeteria,” Jim heard a familiar voice say behind him. Jim turned and saw Uhura standing nearby with a female that resembled her.

“Aiysha!” Jim called to her with a wave.

The women looked at him. Uhura rolled her eyes as her companion asked, “Why did he called you Aiysha?”

Jim stood and approached. “Is that not her name?”

“Do not tell him my name,” Uhura quickly said.

Jim pouted.

Uhura and the woman spoke quickly in Swahili to one another.

 _I should learn that language,_ Jim thought.

The woman then smiled after the conversation ended. She looked at Jim.

“Hi, James Kirk,” Jim introduced himself. “And you are?”

“Uhura’s sister,” she replied.

“Whose name is?”

“Uhura,” the sister told him.

Jim nodded. “Uhura…what?”

“Just Uhura.”

“Okay then. Uhura and Uhura.”

“Yes,” they both said.

“Awesome. You both are no fun.” He looked at his Uhura. “I will figure out your name sooner or later.”

“Hopefully later, Kirk.”

“So Uhura’s sister,” Jim looked back to her sister. “How are you?”

“I’m well, Kirk,” she replied.

“She is only here for a short visit,” Uhura said. “So, if you don’t mind, Kirk…”

“Oh, my bad,” Jim stepped out of their way. “Have a wonderful day.”

“Thank you,” Uhura’s sister replied before the sisters walked away.

Jim went back to his seat and sat down. “Hey.” His tray had been changed. Instead of a chicken sandwich, there was a grilled chicken salad. His eyes went to Bones. “Really.”

“You need to eat healthier. Doctor’s orders.”

Jim shook his head but begrudgingly started to pick at the salad. He figured he owed Bones for the mud beetles thing.

* * *

 

In class a few days later, Spock still hadn’t called or messaged him. He sat with his head in his hand and focused on his professor. With his free hand he jotted down notes.

Suddenly, a ringing came from his pocket. Jim jumped and touched his comm through his pants. _Oh no._

The professor stopped talking. He, and his classmates were all looking at Jim now. Some with humorous expressions and others with annoying ones.

“Cadet Kirk,” his professor said.

“My bad,” Jim said, quickly pulling it out. He was about to silence it when the professor appeared before him.

“Answer it.”

Jim blinked. “Um…”

“It was so important for you to have it on in my class,” he said. “Answer it.”

Jim flipped opened the comm and held it to his ear. “Hello.”

“Jim,” Spock’s voice spoke.

 _Oh boy._ “Hey.”

His professor quirked a brow up.

“For Friday, please arrive promptly at three in the afternoon…”

“Um, look, now’s not a good time.”

“Are you…are you with another?”

“What? No, no, no. I’m in class and my professor is standing right here.”

“My apologies,” Spock said before the line quickly cut off. 

Jim closed his comm and put it on silent. He smiled apologetically up at his professor.“ Sorry.”

“Was it important?”

“No, Sir.”

“Will it happen again?”

“No, Sir.”

“Good.” The professor turned back to the class and started talking again.

Jim sunk down in his seat. _Dammit._

* * *

 

When Jim returned to his dorm later in the evening, he plopped down on his bed and called Spock back.

“Jim,” Spock greeted.

Jim smiled. “Hey, you.”

“I do apologize for earlier. I hope you were not in too much trouble with your professor.”

“No, not too much. Just have to make sure my comm is off when I’m in class.”

“It is an annoyance to have comm’s or any other devices go off when lecturing.”

“I bet. So, about Friday. You were saying something about arriving promptly at three?”

“Yes, if that is doable for you?”

“It is. My Fridays are pretty light with classes and stuff.”

“I am pleased to here that. Arrive at three and pack for three nights.”

“Oh? Three nights, huh?”

“If that is agreeable.”

“It is. My weekend is wide open.” _Good, gives me a lot of time to tell you the truth. Should do it Friday night though and get it over with._ “What will we be doing this weekend?”

“You will see.”

“I want to know now.”

“No.”

Jim chuckled. “Fine, fine. I’ll try and be patient and wait.”

“Thank you. I look forward to seeing you Friday.”

“Me too, Spock. Night.”

“Good night.”

Jim disconnected and stared up at his ceiling. “Yeah, should definitely tell him Friday.”

“Yes, you should.”

“What the?!” Jim jumped up in his bed and saw Bones standing by the kitchenette looking at him. “How long have you been there?”

Bones waved his arms. “You walked by me when you came in!”

“No, I didn’t!”

“You did! And stop yelling!”

“You’re yelling!” Jim got out of bed. “At least warn a guy that you’re here.”

Bones put his hands on his hips. “Again, you walked right by me. You were too busy in lala land over the hobgoblin.”

Jim shrugged. “Still shouldn’t scare a guy like that.”

Bones shook his head. “Next time, I’ll ring a bell, kid. Now, come and eat dinner."

“Oh, honey, you made me dinner?”

“Brat.”

Jim laughed and walked over. He instantly frowned seeing a completely vegetarian dinner. “Why do you hate me?”

“I don’t hate you. I love you.”

Jim sat down at their small dining table. “I’m beautiful. I shouldn’t have to eat veggies.”

"Yeah, yeah, you're gorgeous," Bones told him. 

* * *

 

At three o’clock, sharp, Jim exited the elevator at the hotel and walked the short distance to the suite’s door. He knocked twice and only had to wait a few seconds before Spock opened it. Jim blinked.

“No, I really do feel underdressed,” Jim said. Spock was wearing a form-fitting black tuxedo.

Spock took his hand and led him inside, shutting the door behind. “Yes, you are, but not for long.”

“Are we going to a wedding?” _Can it be our wedding. We should totally get married._

Spock suddenly dropped his hand and took a step away. Jim saw the Vulcan’s cheeks tinting green. “No, not a wedding, but we are going out.” Spock motioned towards the bedroom. “There is a gift for you on the bed. It should fit. I will wait out here for you.”

Jim gave him a smile. “I will be right back then.” Jim couldn’t help but give Spock a kiss on the cheek. The green tint darkened. “You’re cute, Spock.”

“Thank you.” Spock replied, giving him that barely-there smile.

Jim walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind him. He dropped his duffle bag by the bed and eyed the box on the bed. Jim touched the box before slowly opening the top.

Jim couldn’t help but giggle as he pulled out, what appeared to be, a tailor-made navy colored suit for him. He had worn suits before, but only ones he and his mom had picked out at a store in the mall in Iowa. This suit, though, was so much nicer.  

Jim put it down and quickly undressed before redressing in the suit. He stood in front of the mirror over the dresser and tied the bow tie that came with it before oogling himself.

 _Yep, I’m hot,_ Jim thought.

He walked away from the mirror and opened the door. Spock stood a few feet away. Jim offered him a wondrous smile.

Spock’s brown eyes roamed over Jim.

 _Maybe I should tell him now,_ Jim wondered. _Before we let the night get away from us._

Those brown eyes rose to meet Jim’s. “You are beautiful.”

Jim’s heart skipped a beat and he felt his insides turn to goo. Jim couldn’t help but touch his chest, like the first time Spock had called him beautiful. “Oh. Thank you,” Jim said, starting to get giddy.

“You are welcome.”

“You’re quite handsome yourself,” Jim told him.

“I am aware.”

Jim snorted. “Mama tell you that?”

“She does.” Spock held his arm out and Jim walked over and linked his arm with Spock’s.

“Mama’s boy. Where are we going?”

“You shall see.”

“New York again?”

“No.”

“Tell me.”  

Spock shook his head and led Jim to the door to leave. “Behave.”

“I’ll try.” _Eh, I_ _’ll tell him when we get back._


	6. Theater, Snow Cones, and Head

Jim’s giddiness returned when they disembarked the private shuttle and stepped out of the shuttle station. The pilot hadn’t announced their manifest and Jim couldn’t recognized the surroundings as the shuttle came in for docking. He and Spock had played twenty questions on the shuttle trip with Jim trying to figure out where they were going and when that failed, they talked about science, books, and then made out for a bit. 

Jim stood on the somewhat busy street outside the station and looked around. He whistled appreciatively at the surroundings.

“Alright, this is nice. Very nice.” Jim turned to Spock and smiled. “But where are we?” 

“Buenos Aires,” Spock replied.

Jim blinked. “Buenos…are you serious? Are we in Argentina?”

Spock nodded.

“Why…why are we in Argentina?”

Spock took Jim’s hand and led him down a few blocks. They turned a corner and Spock stopped them. Jim’s jaw dropped. A beautiful building stood before them, lit up in the night’s sky.

“This is the Teatro Colón,” Spock told him. “This present theater, opened in 1908. It has since gone through a few major and minor improvements and refurbishments, the last of which took place fifty years ago. But it still looks the way it did three hundred and forty-nine years ago.”

Jim whistled again. “Beautiful.”

“Affirmative.”

Jim saw hoverlimos coming and going in front of the theater with many people dressed to the nines going in or hanging about outside. “Are we seeing a show?”

“Yes. It is an Intergalactic opera showcase. My parents saw the performance when it came to Vulcan a few months ago. My mother highly recommended it.”

“Well, if it gets the seal of approval from your mama, then I can’t wait to see it. I’ve never been to an opera show before. The only theater I saw growing up was The Nutcracker ballet or any musical my mom wanted to see in Cedar Rapids, but never for an opera. Actually, I don’t think I’ve ever listened to opera before.”

“There is a first time for everything,” Spock said.

Jim smiled at him. “Indeed.”

An amused twinkle shimmered in Spock’s brown eyes. The Vulcan held his arm out and Jim didn’t hesitate to link his arm with Spock’s. Spock lead them the short distance down the street and to the theater. Spock coolly presented two tickets to the attendant at the door who then showed them to their seats.

Jim melted a little inside as they were shown to a semi private balcony room. Jim sat in one of the plush chairs as Spock took the seat next to him.

“This is really nice, Spock.”

“Thank you.”

“Also, expensive, no doubt.”

“Money is of no concern when it comes to you,” Spock said softly before kissing Jim sweetly on the lips.

Jim melted more and leaned closer to deepen the kiss only to have someone pointedly cough in their direction. Jim broke the kiss and the two righted themselves in their seat. The room next to them had a little old Andorian woman who was giving them the stink eye.

Jim gave her a little smile before turning towards the stage. A few moments later the lights flickered and then slowly dimmed down. A spotlight shown on the stage as the curtains were drawn back and a group of Caitians were revealed.

Jim leaned back in his chair. The music started and soon did the show.

* * *

 

“That was fucking awesome!” Jim exclaimed as he stood up and started clapping with the rest of the room. The final performance had completed and the curtains had closed and the orchestra were taking their bows.

“Language,” the old Andorian hissed.

Jim smiled at her apologetically and continued to clap as all the performers came out for curtain call. “So fucking good, though,” Jim said quietly.

Spock stood next to him. “Yes, it was.”

“No clapping, Spock?”

Spock looked at his hands. “No. Vulcans do not clap.”

“Humans do,” Jim countered.

“Yes, but this half Human, half Vulcan does not.”

Jim stopped clapped and turned to Spock. “Can you at least let out a ‘whoop’ for the performers.”

“A whoop?” Spock’s eyebrows went straight up.

“Yeah, a whoop!” Jim turned back and started pumping his fist into the air. “Whoop whoop! Bravo!” This caused many many people, including some performers to eye Jim.

“No,” Spock said before taking Jim’s arm. “How about we start to depart?”

“Fine, fine,” Jim sighed. “You artsy people are all snoots.”

“Snoots?”

“Snooty patooties,” Jim said with a grin.

Spock shook his head before leading Jim towards the exit.

When they were outside Jim breathed in the night’s air. “Buenos Aires is wonderful.”

“It is. A shame we cannot experience the city in the day time.”

Jim nodded. _Yeah, a shame. Would love to see the sights, eat some amazing food, lounge on the beach. No bathing suit though…maybe a nude beach?_

A growl came from Spock beside him. Jim locked eyes with Spock. The Vulcan’s eyes were almost black in the night’s sky.

“Spock?” Jim asked before licking his lips.

Jim couldn’t figure out who made the first move or why, but he found himself in Spock’s arms and being kissed so passionately that his legs actually gave out.

“Spock,” Jim moaned into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Spock to keep himself upright.

“Do you two have any decency?”

Spock broke the kiss. Keeping Jim in his arms, he turned his head. The Andorian was back. “We do, Ma’am,” Spock told her. “But at the moment, it is failing us so we will retire to the nearest hotel and engage in copious amounts of amorous activities. Have a lovely evening.”

“What?” Jim asked as the woman made a scandalous noise. Spock ignored both and picked Jim up, putting him over his shoulder, and then carried him away. 

* * *

 

When Jim woke up in the morning, wrapped in Spock’s arms, he couldn’t recall the name of the hotel or how they had even checked in. But they had. And Spock had made good on what he’d told the old Andorian. Half the night was spent wringing orgasm after orgasm from one another until they both fell asleep completely satiated.

Jim ran his fingertips along Spock’s bare and hairy arm wrapped around his middle and smiled. Jim liked waking up with Spock—waking up in his arms. It felt so right.

Spock stirred behind him. Lips ghosted over the back of Jim’s neck before leaving a gently kiss. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Jim replied. He turned over and smiled at Spock who was just then opened his eyes. “Where are we?”

“A hotel near the theater.”

“Hm, that’s nice.” Jim lifted his hand an traced the curve of Spock’s brow. “We’re in Buenos Aires.”

“Indeed we are.”

“Well, you have me for the weekend. Do you want to stay for the day?”

“We do not have clothes.”

“Yeah, we do.”

“Regular clothes, not tuxedos.”

Jim’s fingers trailed down to Spock’s cheek then one finger booped Spock on the noise. “Can’t you buy us some new clothes?”

“I have spoiled you.”

Jim grinned. He rubbed his nose against Spock’s. “I am beautiful.”

“Spoiled.” Spock rubbed Jim’s nose back then kissed him. “But yes, I shall procure us clothes.”

Jim chuckled. “I will buy my own clothes. I’m not that spoiled.”

“You are and I enjoy spoiling you.”

Jim kissed Spock. “I guess I do like to be spoiled by you but I don’t want to get used to it. May expect it every time we’re tougher.”

“Again, I…” Spock tried but Jim kissed him quiet.

“C’mon, lets shower, get some awesome Argentinian food before finding clothes. I want to be out on the beach by noon.” Jim sat up and rolled out of bed.

“Spoiled.”

Jim stuck his tongue out at him before beckoning him to follow to the bathroom.

* * *

 

_Brinng brinng bring_

Jim stretched and rolled over on his towel. He reached to his comm beside him and answer it. “Jim here.”

“Have you told him?” Bones voice came though.

“Um…”

“I’ll take that as a no.”

Jim sat up and looked out at the ocean waters before him. “Yeah, that is a no.”

“James.”

“Leonard.”

“Tell him.”

“I will. Soon. I just…right now were in Buenos Aires and…”

“Buenos Aires?! What the hell are you doing there?”

Jim smiled. “Spock took me to the opera.”

“And they don’t have that in North America?”

Jim shrugged. “I think they do but he took me here. The opera was so good, Bones.”

“I’m glad to hear that but Argentina?”

“I’m at the beach.”

Bones sighed. “Of course, you are. Where is Spock?”

Jim looked over his shoulder. Spock was up on the boardwalk standing in line to buy them snow cones. “He’s nearby.”

“When are ya’ll coming back?”

“This evening. We’re going to have lunch soon, see a few sights and then head back to San Francisco.”

“And then you’ll talk to him.”

“Most likely.”

“Most likely?”

Jim smiled as he saw Spock approaching with the snow cones. “Yeah, most likely. See you later, Bonesy.” Jim hung up and put his comm down as Spock sat down on a towel next to him. He handed over a rainbow-colored snow cone which Jim happily took. Spock kept one that was red and blue.

“How is your friend?” Spock asked.

“Good. Just checking on me.”

“He must do that a lot given your line of work.”

Jim flinched. His heart sunk. He nodded. “Yeah, yeah.” _Shit, fuck, shit._

“I have to admit,” Spock said, holding the snow cone up and looking it over. “I have never had one before.”

Jim chuckled. “Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

“Its so hot on Vulcan, you’d think these would be perfect there.” Jim took a bite of his. “So good.”

Spock looked at the snow cone, turning it this way and that. “Perhaps I should procure a spoon.”

“No, just bite into it, Spock.”

“A spoon…”

“Spock.”

Spock huffed then took a tentative bite off the top of the snow cone. Jim smiled as Spock chewed and swallowed.

“Well?”

“It is…interesting. But it is nothing more than shaved ice and flavoring. A most illogical refreshment.”

“But good,” Jim said, taking another bite of his. He watched Spock take another small bite of his. “How is your friend?”

“Nyota is well. I joined her and her sibling for lunch earlier this week. The topic of my family came up and both were surprised to learn that I have a brother.”

Jim blinked. “You mean you never told your friend you have a brother.”

“No. I did not see a reason to. Until recently. Nyota was most shocked. She said I was the quintessential only child. She also expressed minute annoyance that I had not told her as we have been friends for nearly two years.”

“I’d be ticked off too if I found out my bestie kept stuff from me,” Jim said. “But, yes, you do come off as an only child.”

“Thank you.”

Jim chuckled. “Did your brother live with ya’ll?”

“For a short time. He is several years older than me, from my father’s first bonding. He was not aware of Sybok’s existence until right after I was born. Sybok’s mother had died and her family brought him to live with my parents. Sybok was…well he was Sybok and from the time I was born until I was eight he lived with us off and on until he decided to live elsewhere. I never had the opportunity to get to know him well enough.”

“I’m sorry.”

“What is is.”

“And no other siblings that you want to admit to?” Jim asked with a smile. “Keeping any sisters from your friend.”

“No. Although my parents almost fostered a human girl when I was a toddler but apparently I…I did not want to share.”

“Share? Like…your toys?”

“Toys, room, house, parents, everything in the mile radius of my house.”

Jim laughed.

“Vulcans can be quite possessive.”

“You are such an only child,” Jim laughed. “A spoiled only child.”

Spock nodded. “Indeed. It was decided though, that the human girl was best raised on Earth, with humans. An aunt and uncle took her in. That is all I remember.”

“Spoiled brat.”

“I believe the prhase, it takes one to know one is applicable here.”

Jim stuck his tongue out at Spock.

The barely there smile tugged at the corner of Spock’s mouth. “Your tongue is multicolored.”

“Stick yours out.”

“No.”

“Spock.”

“No, sticking one’s tongue out is…”

“I’ll give you head later.”

Spock’s brow went up and a confused expression appeared on his face. “Give me…pardon?”

Jim stared at him and then started laughing again.

* * *

 

“You okay, Spock?” Jim asked as they boarded the private shuttle to head back to San Francisco later that evening. Spock had had a cute look of concentration for the past hour and Jim figured it wasn’t because of their sightseeing anymore.

Spock took a seat and nodded. “Yes.”

“Then why do you look so cute and confused?”

Jim sat next to him and the shuttle started its departure proceedings. They buckled up.

“I do not look confused. Confused is illogical.”

“Uh-huh. Not going to deny you look cute?”

“I am cute.”

Jim smiled. “Yes, I guess you are.”

The shuttle departed and after a few moments of being in the air and on route back home, Jim glanced at Spock. The look was back.

“Seriously, Spock, what’s up?”

Spock blinked. He looked at Jim. “What did you mean by ‘give head’? I have a catalog of Terran idioms in my head yet I cannot place that phrase.”

Jim grinned. “Its slang.”

“I realize it is, but what does it mean.”

Jim unbuckled and stood up from his seat.

“Jim, you must remain seated,” Spock said.

“Do you want me to tell you what it means?” Jim asked, standing before Spock. “Or, show you?” Jim leaned over, placed his hands on Spock’s thighs and looked Spock in the eyes. He grinned when the green tint spread over Spock’s cheeks. He slid his hands higher.

“It is something sexual,” Spock said.

“Yep.”

“We are on a shuttle.”

“A private one with a closed door between us and the pilots.”

Spock blinked and glanced that way.

Jim grinned. He leaned closer and licked the shell of Spock’s ear earning a low groan and a shiver from the Vulcan. “Well? A demonstration, Spock?”

“Yes. Please.”

Jim pushed Spock’s legs apart and dropped between them. “I told you one of these days I’d get my mouth on your cock.”

“Oh. Oh this is oral sex?”

Jim gave Spock a ‘no shit’ look before undoing the fastenings of Spock’s seat belt before making quick work of the Vulcan’s pants.

“Head is another term for…”

“Yes, yes, head, blow job, oral, fellatio—all of the above,” Jim corrected as Spock’s hardening arousal from freed from its confines. “Hello there.”

“Jim.”

Jim shushed him. He wrapped his wrapped his hand around the base of Spock’s penis. He licked his lips then looked up to Spock. He held eye contact as he opened his mouth and leaned forward. He wrapped his lips around the head and lightly sucked. Spock’s eyes darkened.

Jim inched more of Spock into his mouth, the double ridges getting a tongue run over them as they slipped further back. Spock groaned when Jim fit his whole cock snuggly in his mouth and throat; Jim’s nose brushing into Spock’s thick bush.

 _Oh man, this thing is huge,_ Jim thought as he felt Spock gently cup his cheek. _But so good. Now, gotta get to work._ Jim hummed around Spock, his pink, luscious lips stretched wide around the base. The cock hardened more in Jim’s mouth. Jim sucked as he slowly slid his mouth back up Spock’s cock until it slipped out.

“Feel good?” Jim asked, stroking Spock’s arousal and rubbing his thumbs against the double ridges. The tip started leaking and Jim licked it, laving it with attention.

“Yes, yes. Affirmative,” Spock groaned. “Please…continue.”

“As you wish.” Jim moved from the tip to trail kisses and little gentle bites down the cock’s side. He went back to the double ridges and licked and sucked at them before moving back and taking the cock into his mouth again.

He bobbed his head expertly. The hand on his cheek moved to his hair but didn’t grip him. Instead it just rested there in an encouraging way. Jim moaned around Spock, earning a growl from the Vulcan.

Bright blue eyes looked up at Spock. _Yeah, that’s right! I’m good._ Spock’s eyes were half closed. His mouth open and lightly panting while his face was a cute shade of green.

Jim hummed. The hand in his hair cared through his locks and gently gripped him.  

Bobbing up and down on Spock’s dick, Jim licked and sucked on the engorged length. Spock’s light panting turned a bit haggard with Jim’s ministrations. Both of Spock’s hands were soon buried in Jim’s hair, pulling at tugging at his lengths, pushing his head down to urge him on.

Jim continued bobbing his head, deepthroating Spock with each movement down the cock. He hummed and moaned around Spock until he felt Spock’s whole-body shudder.

“Jim,” Spock growled.

The cock in Jim’s mouth twitched and suddenly, Spock’s release filled his mouth, warm and salty. He swallowed it eagerly while Spock held his face in place. Jim stayed there until Spock loosened his grip, his entire load spent into Jim’s mouth.

He licked Spock clean and then let the cock fall from his mouth with a wet pop. He licked his lips, tasting what remained there as he leaned back on his haunches and looked up at the Vulcan.

Spock looked just a tad spent. A small smile was actually tugging at the corner of Spock’s lips.

“Wow.”

Spock looked down at Jim.

“One blowjob and you’re actually smiling.”

Spock’s smile went away but then came back. “I…enjoyed the experience of receiving…the blow job.”

Jim chuckled and stood up as Spock put himself back in his trousers and righted himself. Jim sat back down in his seat and buckled up.

“Thank you,” Spock said after a moment.

“You don’t have to thank me for a blowjob.”

“I am aware.”

Jim nodded.

“But thank you.”

Jim leaned against Spock’s side. “You’re welcome. Care to return the favor later?”

“Most definitely.”

“How about room service back at the hotel for dinner and then you service me for dessert?”

“Affirmative”

_Yay!_

Spock put his arm around Jim and kissed the side of his head. “And what about tomorrow?”

“Whatever you want to do.”

“I have an errand to run in the morning and then, perhaps, we can take a stroll through the Japanese gardens? Have lunch at the tea house?”

Jim nuzzled into Spock’s neck. “Perfect plan.”

* * *

 

The next morning, Jim found a floaty chair by the large, luxurious pool of the hotel and put it in the water. He swam a few laps and then laid out on the chair in the pool, soaking up the morning sun. His eyes were closed as he floated around in the pool.

“This is the life,” Jim said. _Well a life for an escort, sugar baby._

_Which I am not._

_Technically I am since I haven’t told Spock yet._

_Definitely will tell him today._

_Maybe._

_We’ll see._

_I wonder if I can be the Captain of the Enterprise and Spock’s? Should look into that because I definitely don’t want to give up being a captain. And Spock is amazing. Maybe he could join Starfleet._

_Now you’re just getting your hopes up, Jim._

_I should really stop talking to myself._

Jim shook his head and forced thoughts away. He’d deal with them later, but now…Jim frowned. His sun light was being block. He opened his eyes and blinked.

“Jim.”

Jim let out a nervous laugh at the man standing over him at the side of the pool.

“Hey, Pike.”


	7. Spock is Grumpy

“Jim.”

Jim let out a nervous laugh at the man standing over him at the side of the pool.

“Hey, Pike.”

Pike stood with his hands on his hips, looking down at Jim with a little smile. “What in the world are you doing, son?”

 _Shit. What am I doing? What am I doing?_ Jim smiled back. “On weekends I moonlight as a high-class escort at this hotel.”

“A high-class escort?”

“Yep.”

Pike raised a brow before laughing. “Jim, you’re a pain in the ass, and no one would think you’re a high-class escort. Or pay you for that matter.”

“Hey, I’m beautiful.” Jim cross his arms over his bare chest. “And yes, a pain in the ass too and people could pay me.”

Pike ran a hand over his face as he stopped laughing. “Jim, seriously, why are you here?”

 _Well…I tried._ “Um…I know the concierge. He lets me hang out at the pool sometimes.”

“We have an aquatic center at the academy.”

“Yeah, but that’s always full of people doing laps. Here,” Jim put his arms behind his head and relaxed back in the floaty chair. “I can just lounge around.”

“Uh-huh.”

“What are you doing here, Chris?”

“Number One and I have Sunday brunch here once a month.”

“Oh, that’s nice. The food here is amazing.”

Chris’ brows went up.

Jim smiled. “From what I’ve heard. I’m only here once in a while. For the pool. The pool is awesome.”

“Uh-huh,” Chris said. Chris eyed him for a few moments before saying, “Well, it was nice to see you, Jim. We’ll have another advising meeting soon. Okay?”

“Looking forward to it, Sir.”

“Enjoy the pool and sun while it lasts. It’s supposed to storm soon. Stay out of trouble.”

“I shall.”

Chris gave him a smile before turning and walking away. Jim let out a sigh of relief. He closed his eyes and went back to enjoying the pool now that the sun wasn’t blocked.

After several minutes, the sun went back to being blocked. Jim opened his eyes and this time found Spock standing on the side of the pool.

Jim smiled. “Hey, you.”

Spock was looking at him oddly. His eyes were dark, but not in a fun way. His eyes held…confusion, almost and something else that Jim couldn’t identify.

Jim sat up on the floaty chair. “Spock? You okay?”

.

.

.

“Spock?” Jim said the Vulcan’s name again.

Spock’s eyes softened just a bit. He took a step back. “I have another errand to run.”

“Oh. Okay. Um…do you want me to come or…”

“No,” Spock said sharply. “No. Stay…I…I will be back later.”

“Are we still going to the garden?” Jim asked.

Spock looked to the ground. “I am unsure. I…must go.”

Before Jim could get another word out, Spock had turned and quickly walked away.

_What the hell? I wonder what’s up with him?_

* * *

 

Jim soon had grown bored of the pool and went back up to the hotel suite. He took a long, warm bath before getting out, drying off, and wrapping himself in one of the soft, plush robes. He puttered about the living room.

It had been about an hour since Spock had left. The sky had darkened and a few rumbles of a storm brewing were starting up.

Something was up with Spock, Jim knew. Had it been his errand that morning? Had something happened at the hotel? Did Spock no longer want Jim.

Jim sighed and sat down on the couch. He pulled over his bookbag he had brought. He unzipped the top and stared into the bag.  Three while envelopes lay inside. Jim had opened the first two but not the third. Mostly because the third was a little fatter than the other two and because Jim felt a little sick to his stomach about the money.

_You know, I should just leave the money with a note and take off. Change my number and forget all about Spock._

His heart hurt at the thought, but perhaps it was best.

A crack of thunder shook Jim out of his thoughts. He looked towards the windows and saw the sky had opened and a downpour had started.

Jim sighed. “Well, no garden.” Jim stomach took the opportunity to rumble as the storm picked up outside. Jim rubbed his stomach. “I guess I’ll order lunch for myself.”

He stood up to collect the menu but stopped when he heard a rustling at the door. He stared at it and waited.

The door opened a second later and a soaking wet Spock slowly entered the room.

“Spock!” Jim fussed, rushing over to the Vulcan.

“I did not have an umbrella,” Spock said. “I just…”

Jim took off his robe, leaving himself naked. Before Spock could say or do anything, Jim wrapped the robe around him. “You’ll catch a cold, Spock. Here, c’mon,” Jim pulled him along. “We need to get you warm and into dry clothes.”

“Jim, I do not…” Spock shut up when they entered the bathroom. Jim made him sit on the edge of the large jacuzzi tub and started pulling off the Vulcan’s clothes. He stopped at Spock pants and ordered Spock to continue before reaching over and started the water for the tub.

“Jim…”

“Spock,” Jim interrupted. He stood up and stared at the wet Vulcan.

Dark eyes roamed over Jim. “You are naked.”

Jim chuckled. “I am as are you. Now, get into the bath and warm up. I’ll order us some room service for lunch. Okay?”

Spock nodded.

Jim couldn’t resist leaning down and quickly placing a kiss on Spock’s lips. “Enjoy the bath.”

“Thank you,” Spock said softly. The odd look from before came back in Spock’s eyes but Jim ignored it and left Spock alone.

* * *

 

Jim dressed in jeans and a light shirt after he ordered lunch. While he waited for Spock, he  stood by the window watched the storm outside.

A little while later, he heard the bedroom door open behind him. Jim turned around. Spock was standing at the edge of the living room wearing dry pants and a comfy looking knit sweater.

“Hey.”

“Hello,” Spock replied. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Jim walked closer to Spock. “Did you finish your errands?”

“My errands?” Spock repeated. “Oh, yes, errands. Yes.”

“Good. I ordered lunch. It should be here soon.”

Spock nodded. He stared at Jim and the look came back.

“Are you okay?” Jim asked, stepping closer.

Spock nodded again. “I am well.”

“You sure? You just…I don’t know…look off.”

“I am well,” Spock reiterated.

Jim wanted to ask again but figured it wasn’t best. There came a knocking on the door. “The food. I’ll get it.”

Spock nodded again and Jim walked away.

He came back a moment later, leading an attendant who was pushing a cart of food. The attendant pushed it to the dinner table near the kitchenette and started placing the covered dishes on the table.

Jim watched him for a moment before glancing over to Spock. He raised a brow seeing the Vulcan standing by Jim’s backpack but didn’t think anything of it. He looked away, tipped the attendant, and started to uncover the dishes.

“Hungry, Spock?”

Spock walked over and sat down. “Yes, thank you.”

Jim placed a vegetarian dish he’d ordered in front of Spock. He took his plate and sat down across from Spock.

“It’s raining.” A loud boom a thunder nearly shook the building. “And storming.”

“Indeed, it is,” Spock said, starting to pick at his food.

“I wonder if an old man is snoring somewhere,” Jim said playfully.

Spock merely took a bite of his food.

Jim took a bite of his own. “What do you want to do?”

“I do not know,” Spock said softly, not looking at Jim.

 _Something is wrong._ Jim put down his silverware. He didn’t feel all that hungry. Spock was upset about something. Jim didn’t like it. He nudged Spock’s foot under the table. “We can play chess? I saw some board games in the drawer under the television.”

“That is acceptable.”

“And watch movies too. The tv is loaded with all sorts of movies. Old ones. Ever seen the _Goonies_?”

“Yes.” Spock’s eyes hadn’t left his plate of food. Jim watched Spock’s expression change a little. Now he looked a little grumpy for some reason.

Jim stared at him. “Are you sure you are okay?”

Those brown eyes raised slightly, barely meeting Jim’s. “Yes. Please cease asking.”

 _Fuck, its me. I’ve done something. What could I have…oh…did he find out? Is he about to snap? Yell at me. Oh fuck._ “Okay, I’ll stop.” Jim looked at his food but didn’t touch it. “Did your mother show you the _Goonies_?”

“Yes.”

.

.

.

“Jim, you should eat.”

Jim raised his eyes and met Spock’s. Spock nodded towards Jim’s plate. “It smells pleasant. Do not waste it. You need to eat.”

Jim licked his lips. Those eyes glanced to them before going back to his own plate. Jim picked up his silverware again and took a few bites of his food.  

“What about _The Room_?” Jim asked.

“What about the room?” Spock questioned. “Is something wrong with this room?”

Jim couldn’t help but smile. “No, not this room. _The Room._ It’s a movie. Apparently, the worst movie ever. Have you seen it?”

“No.”

Jim chuckled. “We’ll watch that. I think you’ll like it.”

Spock merely nodded.

Jim internally sighed. Something was definitely up with Spock.

* * *

 

After two rounds of chess, which Jim won as Spock didn't seem into it, and watching _The Room,_ which caused Spock to spend thirty minutes criticizing afterwards with Jim listening intently, Jim laid on the floor with a spread of snacks before him and watched _Who Framed Roger Rabbit._

Spock sat on the couch behind him. Their conversations had been kept minimal. Yesterday had been amazing. They’d had a wonderful day and night and now—Jim glanced back to Spock. The Vulcan still looked off and grumpy. Spock was staring at him. When he noticed Jim looking, though, he glanced away.

Jim sighed and turned off the television. He stood up and went to Spock. “Okay, seriously, what is going on with you today?”

“I do not…”

“Something is going on, Spock. You look…off…and grumpy. Cute grumpy, but still grumpy. Have I done something?”

Spock stared at him.

Jim nodded. “I have. What’d I do?”

Spock glanced away.

Jim climbed into Spock’s lap, straddling his legs. He put his arms on Spock’s shoulders and pushed him back so he could look at him. “Hey, what’s wrong.”

“I am…unsure.”

“Unsure? Spock, I obviously did something to make you grumpy.”

“I am not grumpy.”

“That cute look on your face begs to differ.”

Spock’s eyes met Jim’s.

Jim smiled. “Was my swim suit too short or something? Didn’t want the others at the pool ogling me?”

Spock blinked. He opened his mouth then shut it.

“Spock,” Jim said softly.

Spock looked down to where Jim was sitting on him. “It is…I am…it is me. My mind is disordered.”

“Oh.” _Because of me though, I’m sure._ Jim kneaded Spock’s shoulders. “Can I do anything to help you order your mind?”

“I do not know.”

“Do you want me to strip and give you a lap dance?”

Spock’s brows went up.

Jim grinned. “Will that make your mind ordered?”

Spock opened his mouth then shut it. He nodded instead.

Jim kissed his cheek and got off of Spock’s lap. He walked over to the stereo and scanned through the various songs it had programmed until he came to one he could dance to. Keeping his back to Spock, the music started.

Jim rocked his hips side to side to the beat of the music. Jim raised his hands above his head, stretching so his shirt rode up. He circled his hips and slowly turned around to face Spock who sat still on the couch with his eyes glued to Jim.

He gave Spock a little smile as he let the rhythm of the music move him. He gripped the ends of his shirt and did his best to seductively remove it, but ended up struggling to get an arm out of the sleeve and the got it stuck over his head for a moment before flinging it off.

Jim lightly laughed at himself before continuing. He moved closer to Spock until he stood just a foot away from the couch. He swayed his hips as he ran his hands down his chest to his pants. He slowly unfastened them and stared easing them down. His blue eyes stared at Spock as he watched those brown ones follow his pants dropping down. He kicked them off to the side and went back to circling his hips.

“I have no idea what I’m doing,” Jim said as he slowly twirled around in his underwear for Spock.

“It is apparent.”

“Hey!” Jim lightly fussed. He closed the gap between them, going back to straddling Spock. He inched closer causing Spock to lean back against the couch. Jim pressed their chests together. “I’m a natural at this.”

“If you say so.”

Jim leaned forward and playfully nipped at the tip of Spock’s ear earning a shudder from the Vulcan. Jim then pressed his lips to Spock’s. He closed his eyes and relaxed. He felt Spock’s hands on his hips.

Jim adjusted himself in Spock’s lap. Neither couldn’t help the groans that escaped their throat as Jim’s pressed closer. Jim adjusted himself again, this time arching his front against Spock.

They groaned again. Jim broke the kiss and stared into Spock’s dark eyes.  

“Jim,” Spock said softly.

Jim bit his bottom lip. He circled his hips, pressing down into Spock’s lap, against where Spock’s growing erection was starting to strain against his pants. Spock tightened his grip on Jim’s waist and Jim pulled closer.

"Spock," Jim moaned before his lips were claimed in a heated kiss. He grinded down onto Spock. Spock bucked up, holding Jim close. Jim’s heart began to beat a little faster, their close contact sending a thrill up his spine. His own arousal straining in his underwear.

Spock broke the kiss and took a shaky breath before taking one of Jim’s hands in his own. He extended two fingers out and Jim copied, pressing their fingers together. Spock groaned.

“Fingers sensitive?"

“Ozh'esta,” Spock said. “Finger embrace .”

“Oh, that’s nice,” Jim replied.

“Indeed.”

Jim smiled and then started a slow rocking motion with his hips. “Want to take your clothes off?”

“Yes,” Spock replied before standing up and carrying Jim to the bedroom.

* * *

 

“Alright, how can you still have that cute grumpy look after fucking me into next week,” Jim said.

Spock arched a brow in return. “It is still Sunday.”

Jim gave him a look. “You know what I mean.”

“I have this look because my mind is disordered.”

Jim opened his mouth but Spock raised his hand. “Your lap dance was very much appreciated followed by our copulation. It brought me a new perspective to consider.”

“But?”

Spock let out a small sigh. “Right now, I am wondering why I am back in the tub.”

Jim laughed and splashed some water at Spock. They were both in the tub together with bubbles everywhere. “You got dirty again, Spock. A bath is logical.”

“A sonic shower is logical.”

Jim stuck his foot out of the water and poked Spock in the chest. “Enjoy the bubble bath.”

“Bubbles are…”

“Oh, hush and come here.”

“Pardon?”

Jim raised his hands and beckoned Spock to come closer. Spock raised a brow. Jim gave him a look. Spock sighed again and moved in the tub closer to Jim. Jim maneuvered Spock around and had him lay back, his back to Jim’s chest. Jim wrapped his arms and legs around Spock and rested his head on Spock’s shoulder.

“Isn’t this comfy?”

“I suppose.”

“Not overly fond of water?”

“Water is essential for life.”

“But?”

“I see no logical reason to lay in a tub full of it.”

Jim chuckled and kissed Spock’s shoulder. “It’s relaxing.”

“If you say so.”

“Didn’t your mother ever give you bubble baths?”

“A few times before I became communicative. I then told her no.”

“I should get you a rubber ducky.”

“I had one,” Spock replied. “I do not need another.”

“Too late, I’m getting you one.”

“Oh joy,” Spock said dryly.

Jim squeezed Spock. “Care to explain your disordered mind now?”

“No. I need…I need to meditate and think.”

“But you said I caused your disorder.”

“I did not. Jim, I…I just need to think.”

“About?”

.

.

.

“Me, right?” Jim asked. _Fuck, I’ve done something. Has he found out? Shit, I should just tell him now._

Spock ran his hands along Jim’s legs wrapped around him, it was strangely calming. “When I have organized my thoughts, you will be the first to know.”

Jim nodded against Spock’s shoulder.

“Where you are concerned,” Spock said softly. “My logic is…uncertain.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Jim asked.

Spock turned his head and found Jim’s lips with his. “Unknown. I require extensive meditation when I return home.”

Jim smiled against his lips. “Good luck with your meditation. Let me know how it goes.”

“I shall.” Spock kissed Jim again. “May I please leave the bathtub?”

“But you haven’t experienced the bubbles yet.”

Spock’s brows went up.

Jim grinned and pressed a button on the side of the tub. The jacuzzi function started up and the bubbles danced around in the water. Jim held Spock tight and nipped at the Vulcan’s ear.

“Jim.”

“Yes?”

“Is this supposed to be relaxing?”

“Yep.”

“I would like to get out now.”

Jim huffed and let Spock go. “No fun, Spock.”

Spock stood up and stepped out of the tub. “Would you like to sit in the tub and…experience the bubbles or would you like to join me in the shower.”

Jim leaned back in the tub and quirked a brow up. “What will we be doing in the shower?”

“I will be doing you,” Spock replied simply before walking to the shower and getting in. The water had barely started when Jim jumped out of the tub and quickly joined the Vulcan.

* * *

 

When Jim woke up, the sun was shining into the room, basking Jim in warm light. Jim smiled and stretched, loving the ache in his backside as he did. He opened his eyes and turned over, hoping to find Spock beside him like the previous two nights, but was met with an empty space.

His smile depleted as just beyond the empty space was the bedside table. A thicker envelop lay propped up on the table with Jim written on it.

“Fuck,” Jim sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, Jim should be telling the truth, but, I have a plan for the big reveal and I want to stick to that plan. It shall happen soon. Only about 2 or 3 more chapters left. Everything will end up happily so enjoy the ride until then :) thanks!


	8. I Know

Jim stared at his personal computer on his desk. He had started, stopped, and started again an essay for the past three hours and even a few hours the previous day. He needed to get it done. He knew exactly what to put in the essay to get himself an A but…Spock.

Spock had been at the forefront of his mind the past three days, ever since Jim trudged out of the hotel without eating a delicious breakfast from room service and without pampering from the spa. He just walked back to his dorm and plopped down on his bed and stayed there until he had to get up the next day for classes.

Jim scooted his chair back from his desk and leaned forward, resting his forehead on the edge of the desk.

 _I’ve fucked up everything,_ Jim thought. _I should’ve just told him right after the mix-up first happened. Maybe things would have worked out. Maybe he wouldn’t wanted to date me for real. Or maybe he really does just want paid companionship._

Jim squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to cry. He had cried only once and that was after he had woken up and found that thick envelope waiting for him Monday morning.  

_No, Jim, no crying._

He sat up and sniffled before scooting closer to the desk and starting his essay again.

When he managed to finish it a few hours later, Bones came back from his classes.

“We’re going out,” Bones announced as he started to undress out of his uniform.

“I’m not in the mood…”

“I don’t give a rat’s ass, Jim.”

Jim stared at his friend.

Bones threw on a casual set of clothes and fixed him with a look. “I’ve let you wallow around here for two full days. Enough. You need to eat.”

“I’ve eaten…”

“Junk,” Bones finished. “You’ve eaten junk.” Bones went to his desk and opened a drawer. Jim watched him rifle around inside before taking something and approach him.

Jim stood up from his chair and backed away. “Hey, what’s with the hypo!”

“Nutritional supplements. You need one.”

“I don’t.”

Bones lunged at him and Jim tried to dodge. Bones managed to get an arm and Jim tried to struggle away. They both fell in a heap on Jim’s bed and wrestled around until Jim let out a groan feeling the end of a hypo jab into his neck.

“Dammit, Bones!”

“Dammit, Jim!” Bones got off and moved away.

Jim sat up and rubbed his neck. “That hurts.”

“Oh, don’t be such a baby.”

“’m not a baby,” Jim muttered. “And I’m not hungry.” Jim's stomach growled just then.

“Bullshit.” Bones walked over and gently took Jim’s arm. “C’mon, Jim,” he said softer. “We’ll go to that heart attack on a plate place you like so much.”

“JJ’s diner?” Jim asked.

Bones nodded. “Yep.”

Jim let Bones pull him up from the bed. “Fine, but you are paying.”

“Of course, princess.”

Jim stuck his tongue out at him.

* * *

 

“I’m not sure what to eat,” Jim sighed as they sat in the diner a little while later.

“Jim, you order the same thing everything we come here.”

“I know but…” a waiter appeared at their table and before Jim could say anything, Bones went ahead and ordered for the both of them. Jim pouted when Bones took his menu and handed it to the waiter who promptly walked off.

“I may have wanted something different,” Jim lightly fussed.

“Nope.” Bones folded his arms on the table top and smiled at his friend.

_He’s going to ask about Spock. He’s going to ask and then I’m definitely not going to be up to eating. Don’t ask, don’t ask, don’t…_

“Joanna joined a baseball team at school,” Bones said.

Jim blinked. He sat up a little straighter. “Oh? What position?”

Bones shrugged. “Not sure yet. She just signed up. Said she wanted to try because her favorite uncle used to play.”

Jim smiled. He was her favorite uncle. “I did. I played short stop in high school but also enjoyed manning the outfield. Maybe she should go for being the pitcher.”

“It’s coach pitch.”

“Ah, damn. Well then short stop. Maybe we can try and see her play one weekend. Its not that long of a shuttle ride to Savannah.”

Bones nodded. “Definitely. Did you finish that essay? You were working on it yesterday too.”

“I did. Finally.”

“I’m sure you’ll get an A. You always do even when you wait until the last minute to get something done.”

Jim grinned in response. “Its because I’m so smart.”

“The shirt you’re wearing is backwards.”

Jim’s grin fell. He looked down at himself. The t-shirt he had put on after classes was, indeed, backwards. He looked up to Bones. “It’s the new style.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I’m also blonde.”

“Bottle blonde.”

Jim gasped. “How dare you.”

Bones lightly laughed and shook his head. Jim chuckled as well before fixing his shirt.

* * *

 

When Jim was nearly done with his delicious plate of food, Bones sat back in his chair and asked, “What happened last weekend, Jim?”

 _And there it is,_ Jim thought. He finished the last bite of his county fried steak before sitting back. “It started out amazing.”

“Argentina.”

Jim nodded. “And then Sunday around noon…” Jim shrugged. “Spock came back from running an errand upset about something. I tried to get him to tell me. I figured it was something that I had done. He said his mind was disordered. I think because of me. He said he’d call when he sorted it out.”

“Has he called?”

“A couple of times. I ignored them.”

“Why?”

Jim looked at his friend. “Because I’ve fucked this up. I should’ve told him from the beginning. I shouldn’t have let this get this far. I was going to…I think I was going to tell him Monday morning.” Jim picked at a French fry on his plate. “But I woke up alone with a thick envelope on the bedside table. So now I have about fifty grand in my…”

“Fifty grand?” Bones fussed loudly.

Jim nodded. “About.” Jim sighed. “I’m in a hell of my own making.”

“You’ll get it sorted out.”

“I’m thinking maybe I should just change my number and donate all that money to charity. Never think about Spock again and move on with my life.”

“Do you really want to do that?”

Jim shook his head. Spock was perfect and being with him felt right. Just thinking about not ever seeing him again had Jim’s stomach in knots.

Bones reached across the table and grabbed his hand. “Jim, call Spock and talk to him.”

“What if he really did just want a paid companion?”

“You won’t know that until you talk to him. Tell him everything. Tell him how you feel. I’m sure for an emotionless robot, he’s got a heart.”

“He has an amazing heart.”

Bones gently squeezed his hand. “Then call him.”

Jim nodded.

* * *

 

He didn’t call Spock. Instead he continued to ignore his comm whenever it rang. He knew he’d missed at least two calls from Pike and one from his mother. Pike, though, managed to grab him after a class ended and lead him to his office.

Jim sat down in one of the chairs in front of Pike’s desk and held his backpack in his lap.

“I’ve tried calling you three times, son.”

“I know.”

“Any reason you didn’t answer?”

Jim shrugged. He picked at the straps of his bag. He heard movement before seeing Pike standing before him, leaning back against his desk.

“Jim.”

Jim looked up.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing. I’m at the top of my class…”

Pike waved his hand. “No. Jim, you’d be at the top of your class no matter what. But something is off with you. Talk to me.”

“Nothing to talk about.”

“Bullshit.”

.

.

.

Pike smiled. “I can stand here all day, Jim.”

Jim sighed. “I’m just…I guess…going through a sort of…break-up.”

Pike’s smile faltered a bit. “A break-up?”

Jim nodded. “Yeah. I…I really this guy but…” Jim shrugged. _I fucked up. It was all one huge mix-up. He thinks I’m an escort._ “Things have happened and I don’t know if we’ll be able to move past them.”

“That sounds…vague. Jim, talk to me.”

“Trust me, you don’t want to know all the details.” Jim leaned back in the chair. “Spock and I just…”

“Spock?” Pike interrupted and asked.

“Yeah, Spock. That’s the guy I was sort of seeing.”

“Spock,” Pike repeated, getting an odd look in his eyes.

Jim raised a brow. “Yes, Spock.”

“And…you two were…seeing each other.”

“In a way, yes.”

“Uh-huh. Was he by chance at the hotel Sunday?”

Jim nodded. “We hang out there together. Not anymore though.”

“Uh-huh. Spock….Spock is an interesting name.”

“Spock is an interesting guy.” Jim smiled thinking about the Vulcan. He then shook his head and stopped smiling. “But its over.”

“Why? You haven't told me why."

“Long, long story that I do not want to get into. Please.”

“Okay, I won’t press the matter anymore.” Pike leaned forward and placed his hand on Jim’s shoulder. He squeezed gently. “Jim, I’m sorry you’re going through this. You seem to really like this Spock.”

Jim couldn’t help but smile. “He’s amazing.”

“And so are you. I’m sure things will work out for the best, Jim. You may be a smart mouthed pain in the ass but you’re also one of a kind and a serious catch, son.”

Jim smiled a little brighter. “You wouldn’t be hitting on me, would you, Pike. Do I need to call Number One?”

Pike squeezed Jim’s shoulder a little tight making Jim chuckle. “Brat. You are a huge brat, Jim.” Pike released him and stood up. Jim stood up as well, hoping he could go. “Vulcans can be…emotional stunted sometimes. I’m sure he’ll realize how special you are soon.”

Jim nodded. “Thanks, Chris.”

“You can go. Just don’t ignore my calls. Or your mother’s. She calls Number One when you don’t answer and then I get an earful because they think I’m working you too hard.”

Jim laughed. “Yeah, gotcha. I’ll call her later.”  Jim turned and headed for the door. _Vulcan?_ Jim stopped in the doorway and turned to Pike who was back behind his desk. “How’d you know Spock was Vulcan?”

Pike blinked. “A guess. Spock’s an interesting name and I know its of Vulcan origin. Unless he’s related to that old child psychologist named Dr. Spock.”

Jim shook his head. _A lucky guess,_ Jim thought. _Spock is an interesting name._ “Nah, he’s Vulcan. I’ll see you later.”

* * *

 

Friday afternoon, Jim finished class a little early and went to the Japanese garden. He had been looking forward to see it with Spock. He strolled around for an hour, taking in the sights but not really enjoying them. His heart hurt and his stomach twisted as he made his way back to his dorm.

He definitely needed to sort things out.

Bones was sitting at his desk when Jim walked in. He smiled at his friend, who smiled back. Jim’s backpack with all the money sat beside Bones on the floor by the desk. The smile on Bones’ face seemed odd to Jim.

Jim furrowed his brows together. “What’s going on?”

“Decided to count all the money.”

“Oh?”

“Its more like sixty grand in there.” Bones pulled out his own comm and looked like he was sending a text.

“Damn.”

“Also, there were some notes in the envelopes.”

Jim walked over to his bed and sat down. “I know.”

“Did you read them?” Bones looked up and asked. He put his comm down beside him.

Jim arched a brow. “Yeah.” _I read the first one and…wait, other notes?_

“Really?”

“Bones, what…” _Ring ring ring_ Jim reached into his pocket and pulled out his comm. Spock was calling.

“Who is it?”

“Spock.” Jim was about to hit ignore when Bones snatched the comm from his hand and answered it.

“Jim’s phone, Bones speaking.”

“Hey!” Jim fussed. He tried to grab the phone from his friend but Bones moved away from him. “Why hello Spock.”

“Bones!”

“Jim is here, would you like to speak to him.”

“No!”

“One moment.” Bones smiled as he held the comm out to Jim.

Jim glared at his friend. He took the comm and hesitated thinking about just hanging up but instead, held it to his ear. “Hey, Spock.”

“Hello, Jim. I have been trying to contact you.”

“I know. I've…been busy.”

“I see. I want you to meet me tonight.”

 _Shit._ “Spock, look, I can’t…”

“Meet me at the restaurant at the hotel,” Spock interrupted and said.

Jim opened his mouth to argue but Spock spoke again. “Jim, 6pm. Tonight.” The line then disconnected.

“Well?” Bones asked.

“I’m meeting Spock tonight.”

“Good.” Bones grabbed up his Starfleet bag. “I’ve got a rotation in the hospital tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Jim nodded. “Yeah, see you tomorrow.”

Before leaving, Bones walked over and hugged Jim. “Talk to him. Everything will be okay.”

“You don’t know that,” Jim replied, hugging Bones back.

“I have a hunch. Just don’t do anything stupid.”

Jim chuckled. “I’ll try not to.” He gently pushed Bones away. “Go on. Don’t keep you patients waiting.”

Bones gave him a smile then left the dorm. Jim sat on his bed and looked at the clock on his desk. He had a little over an hour before he was to meet Spock. His eyes went to the bag with the apparent sixty grand inside. It wasn’t his money, Jim knew. It was Spock’s. Spock’s money that had originally been meant for…

Jim stood up and grabbed up his PADD. He tapped at the screen and searched for Cosmic Escorts. He found the page and a number to contact.

* * *

 

At exactly 6PM, Jim walked into the hotel. He glanced behind him at the blonde twink following him. He internally sighed. His heart was hurting as he led the young man across the lobby and towards the restaurant.

Jim adjusted the bag over his shoulder as he asked the hostess where Spock was. She pointed to the back of the restaurant and Jim continued on.

He saw Spock sitting alone at a table set for two. Jim’s steps faltered. He had to stop which caused the twink to bump into him.

“You okay?”

Jim didn’t look to him as he nodded. He took in a breath and completed the walk to Spock who immediately looked at them and stood up.

Those beautiful brown eyes met Jim’s before glancing to the twink in confusion. Before Spock could say anything, Jim took the bag off his shoulder and shoved it into Spock’s arms.

 _Here is goes,_ Jim thought. “Look, this was a mistake from the beginning. I’m not an escort. I never have been. Never will be. You mistook me for this guy.” Jim inclined his head to the twink beside him. “His name is Oliver. He’s the beautiful blonde you requested. He comes highly recommended to meet your needs. This is all the money back you’ve given me. I never touched it nor spent it. I’m so sorry for everything. You two have a nice night. Bye.”

Jim turned on his heel and quickly rushed away. He didn’t want to be there any more, especially when he heard Oliver say to Spock, “It is so nice to finally meet you, handsome.”

Tears prickled at Jim’s eyes as he sped up and bolted form the hotel. He managed to get to the end of the block before his arm was grabbed. The grip on his arm forced him to stop. Jim shook his head, not wanting to turn around.

“Jim.”

“Spock, just go.”

“Please look at me.” The hand let go. Jim looked ahead, thinking he could get away. “Please.”

Jim closed his eyes and then slowly turned around. He opened them but refused to meet Spock’s eyes.

“Jim…”

“Spock, I’m sorry okay! Just…leave me alone. I fucked up. You were never supposed to meet me. Oliver is…”

“Not who I want.”

Jim lifted his gaze from Spock’s chin to those chocolate eyes. “I’m not…Spock, I lied…”

“It was a mix-up, I know.”

Jim blinked. _What?_ “You…know? You know what?”

“I know everything.”

Jim blinked again. _What?_ “Everything?”

Spock nodded.

“How?”


	9. Spock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter jumps a bit. I couldn't write all of their times together with Spock's POV or else I'd have another 7 or 8 chapters LOL

Spock paced back and forth down the block from the hotel where he was to meet the escort. He stopped when a few pedestrians gave him odd looks. He sat down on a bench instead.

 _This is illogical, this is illogical,_ Spock told himself. He should not have done this—set up a meeting with an escort. He was above this. He was above feeling the urge to have a paid companion.

Spock turned his head and looked down the block towards the hotel. He took in a breath and released it before standing and walking towards the hotel.

_I will just go in, tell the young man that this was a mistake and then be on my way. Yes, that is what I will do._

When he was several feet from the entrance, Spock stopped in his tracks. His heart stopped beating for what felt like an eternity. His eyes widened.

A blonde male had just exited the hotel. A stunning, beautiful blonde male.

 _Las’hark,_ Spock thought before he blurted out, “Fascinating.”

The blonde turned and Spock’s insides turnied gooey. The most striking blue eyes met his. The human licked his lips. Spock had to watch the action.

“Pardon?” a melodious voice asked.

The Vulcan’s eyes rose to meet Jim’s. “You are beautiful.”

The human blinked and licked his lips again. Spock looked down again before meeting those brilliant blues.

“What?”

“You are beautiful,” Spock repeated. “Quite aesthetically pleasing.” _So beautiful. Why must you be an escort. So beautiful. Mine?_

The human touched his chest. “Oh. No…no one has said that to me before. Thank you.”

“Then they have been fools to not speak of your beauty.” _Las’hark._

“Well, I mean they do compliment my eyes and sometimes my ass but never…all of me. Beautiful, huh? Not handsome or…”

“Beautiful,” Spock interrupted. “But yes, handsome can be applied.”

A light giggle left the human’s lips. Spock wished to hear that noise again. “Thank you. Again. Stranger.”

“I am Spock.”

“Spock,” the human repeated. Spock wanted to pick him up and run away with him. His name was perfect coming from the beautiful man. “I’m Jim.”

 _Jim. I like Jim._ “It is a pleasure to meet you. I had asked…but I did not know what to expect. I do apologize for being late. I did not know if I would come.” _So beautiful, but an escort. Oh, Surak, help me._

Jim blinked. “What?”

“But I am here now,” Spock continued. “And would like to take you to dinner.”

Jim blinked again. He looked around him. Jim pointed at himself when he focused back on Spock. “You…want to take me…to dinner? Me?”

“Affirmative.” _He is most curious._

“We just met.”

Spock cocked his head to the side and raised one of those dark, slanted brows. _But I requested you. How curious._

“But alright,” Jim continued. “Where are you taking me?”

 _Anywhere. Everywhere._  “I have a reservation at a bistro down the block. First, though, I must check into the hotel. I will be back momentarily.”

“Right, okay, cool.” Jim gave Spock another smile. Spock nearly smiled in return. Jim did things to him…illogical things.  He quickly left Jim and entered the hotel. _I will reserve a room…just in case. I will not engage in coitus with Jim. This is just…in case. No coitus._

* * *

 

Spock drummed his fingers on his belly as he stared up at the ceiling. Coitus was had. Amazing coitus. Coitus that Spock really wished to repeat. He looked beside him to the sleeping Jim beside him. He looked so peaceful. So beautiful.

Spock shook his head and got out of bed. He sat on the edge and stared at the wall. This was illogical. He had paid for sex. He had paid for sex with Jim who was the most beautiful, amazing man Spock had ever met.

His heart clenched in his side. He should not have done this. Jim was an escort. This…this was merely an arrangement.

Spock sighed. _But I want to see him again._

He stood and went into the suite’s bathroom. He made use of the sonic shower and then got dressed.

 _I will just go home and be done with this,_ Spock thought. He looked down at Jim still slumbering. It was illogical but Spock desperately wanted to crawl back into bed and snuggle the warm human. He shook his head.

No.

This was a mistake. He should not have done this.

Before leaving, though, he couldn’t help but kiss Jim’s forehead. Jim stirred slightly but didn’t wake up. A small smile tugged at the blonde’s mouth.

Spock’s heart skipped a beat. _Alright, I will go get money and then come back and snuggle. Yes. That is logical._

* * *

 

By the time he returned, Spock talked himself out of snuggling with Jim. Instead he wrote a note telling Jim how illogical last night was for him but that he greatly enjoyed himself and wished to see Jim again.

He placed the note and the money in an envelope and placed the envelope on the bedside table for Jim to find. He had planned to leave but couldn’t resist kissing Jim’s forehead again.

He watched Jim smile and stretch out in the bed before he opened those breathtaking blues.

“Morning.”

“Good morning,” Spock replied. “Last night was satisfactory.” _Oh, so very satisfactory._

“Yes, it was.”

“I enjoyed my time with you.”

“Ditto.”

Spock touched Jim’s cheek and relished in the contact when Jim leaned into the touch. “May I request to see you again?”

Jim furrowed his brows together. “Request to see me?” Jim sat up and chuckled. “Yeah, request granted. Give me your comm and I’ll give you my number.”

Spock cocked his head to the side. “Your…number? Your private number?” _Is that protocol? His private number? Why yes, yes, I want that._

“Yeah, my number.”

Spock slowly took out his comm and Jim grabbed it from him.

 _This is odd and not what I read about on Cosmic Escorts site._ “Don’t I need to arrange meetings through…” Spock tried to say but Jim tuned him out.

“Here you go!” Jim quickly added his name to Spock’s contacts and handing it back. Spock looked at it. He liked seeing Jim’s name in this phone. Jim smiled. “Last night was…the best date I’ve ever had even if it wasn’t something either of us were expecting.”

 _Best date he has ever had?_ Spock in sat up a bit straighter. The primal side of him preening inside. _I am the best._ “Affirmative.”

“Please call me. I do want to see you again.”

“I shall.” Spock leaned down and kissed Jim’s cheek. He stood up from the bed. “I must depart. I have a shuttle to catch in two point one hours and I must return home to get ready.”

“Oh. Well, I can get up,” Jim tried to get out of bed but Spock shook his head.

“No, stay. It is still quite early in the morning. The room is paid through the day. Stay, relax, enjoy room service and any other amenities the hotel has to offer. I hear their spa delivers top notch relaxing service.”

Jim looked a little confused. “Spock, I can’t let you do that.”

“I have it covered.”

“But…”

“It is already arranged,” Spock told him, giving him another kiss to his cheek.

“Well…since you insist,” Jim said.

 _I do insist, las’hark._ “I shall call you in a few days.”

Jim nodded. “I look forward to it, Spock. Have a good trip, wherever you are going.”

“Thank you.”

Spock turned and left the room. He stood out in the hallway and touched his side. His heart was beating several beats more than normal. Jim affected him in new ways but Spock was not complaining.

* * *

 

Spock wanted to call right away, but was called off duty with Captain Pike for a few days. He used the opportunity to think over his actions from the weekend. He made plans to delete Jim’s number several times while away but ended up keeping the number because he wanted to and because he wanted to see Jim. Even with himself he was quite stubborn.

He called Jim when he was able to and set up another meeting.  While Jim requested another hotel and Spock knew he meant someplace cheaper, Spock couldn’t help but book the most expensive hotel in the city instead. Jim was beautiful and Spock had a growing desire to pamper him.

* * *

 

“I think you are smiling.”

Spock looked up from his PADD where he was deciding the activity with Jim the next night. “I am not.”

His friend and TA, Uhura, fixed him with a look. “I’ve known you for a few years now, Spock. You’re smiling.”

Spock frowned at her. She chuckled.

“Spock, what’s going on with you? You’ve been acting a little off since you came back from the mission with Captain Pike.”

“Nothing is going on, Nyota,” Spock replied.

“Spock.”

Spock looked away from her brown eyes. “I…I met someone.”

“Oh? A boy?”

“A man,” Spock corrected.

“That is what I meant.”

“You said boy.”

“Spock.”

Spock looked at his friend. “Yes, I met a boy—a man—a beautiful man. Ashal-veh.”

Nyota’s eyes twinkled. “Beautiful, huh? And darling?”

“I did not say darling.”

“Yes, you did.”

Spock blinked. “No.”

“You said ‘ashal-veh’.” Uhura grinned. “You have a beautiful darling.”

Spock couldn’t help but nod. “Yes.”

“Where did you two meet?”

 _I cannot tell her the truth. But lying is illogical. But paying for an escort is also illogical._ “At a restaurant.” _The hotel did have a restaurant even though we did not eat there._ “We had dinner and got to know one another. He is fascinating and I…I enjoy his company.”

Nyota smiled. “You’re a smitten kitten.”

Spock frowned. “You talk to my mother too much.”

“I do not.”

“She is the only one to refer to me as kitten.”

Nyota chuckled. “Okay, we do talk weekly.”

Spock internally sighed.

“Don’t change the subject Spock. You’ve got a boyfriend. A darling beautiful boyfriend.”

 _No, I have an escort._ “No, we are not…that is not…no.”

“But you said…”

“I said we had dinner.” _And engaged in satisfactory coitus._ “We are not dating.”

“But you plan to see him again, right?”

“Yes. Tomorrow night. I was trying to plan an activity for us to partake in but I am having trouble.”

“You said you find him fascinating.”

“Yes.”

“Does he like science?”

“Yes.”

“Well take him to the science museum. You know the director. Maybe set up a private tour.”

Spock blinked. That was a good idea. He relayed that to Nyota before looking up the director’s contact information.

“Such a smitten kitten.”

Spock gave his friend a look.

“How is your father? You saw him while you were away.”

“He is well.”

“Did you two talk?”

“We did.”

“About stuff that had nothing to do with the mission?”

Spock nodded. “We discussed mother, the family, and my recent projects in the science lab. Our conversations are getting better.”

“That’s good. I remember when we first met you wouldn’t even talk about him. Just mentioned your mother.”

“He started it,” Spock muttered. “But yes, it is good we are talking more.”

Nyota smiled at him then stood up. “I have to get to class now. I hope you tell me more about your darling later.”

Spock internally chuckled. “I shall. Thank you.”

“Smitten kitten.”

“And please cease communicating with my mother.”

“I’ll talk to her about it next time we talk.”

“And do not mention…”

“I’ll keep your date to myself but I’m sure your mama will get it out of you. Mama’s boy.”

“Goodbye, Cadet Uhura.”

“Goodbye, Professor.”

Spock watched her leave and then contacted the science museum director. He set up the activity and even decided on a casual dinner location nearby. He hoped Jim enjoyed himself. Spock stared at his desk and sighed. Jim was an escort. He was a paid companion to anyone that booked him. Spock curled his fingers into his palms in tight fists. A surge of something welled up inside him.

_Spock. Calm yourself. You are acting illogically._

_But Jim…_

_Is not yours._

_But…_

Spock leaned forward and placed his head on his desk. Tomorrow night had to be the last night they say each other. It had to be.

* * *

 

_Two Weeks later._

_I am illogical,_ Spock thought as he cuddled behind Jim in bed. This was their third get together. They had gone to New York, seen a play, helped Jim through an issue with the sweets, and returned back to San Francisco.

It was too early for Spock to rise and he did not wish to leave the bed or stop cuddling Jim.

He had almost gotten away with not calling Jim earlier in the week but then Jim had called him and now here they were.

Spock nuzzled the back of Jim’s neck. He had slipped up a few times that evening. He had called Jim ashal-veh. He had growled ‘mine’ during coitus and even said ‘t’hy’la’. But Jim’s mind was dynamic and called out to him. Spock found himself picking up stray thoughts from Jim just from merely holding hands. Even now, cuddling with Jim, their bare skin touching, Spock was picking up a small dream Jim was having. The blonde was Jim was his—his darling, his las’hark, his t’hy’la. Jim was everything.

And an escort.

Spock bit back a growl thinking that Jim could’ve been with others earlier in the week. He pained him to think that Jim was just playing a part with him or that this was just for the money. Spock thought their times together were real and authentic. No one could keep up with faking interest in someone for so long...could they?

Spock internally sighed and hugged Jim just a little tighter. He had never felt like this before. Had never desired someone as he did Jim. In fact, he never thought he would find anyone he would wish to be with.

His plan was Starfleet, Kohlinar, and then perhaps an ambassadorship for the federation. No mate.

 _But Jim is my mate,_ Spock thought giving Jim a kiss to his nape.

Jim stirred in his arms but didn’t wake up. Spock felt the blonde was content and still deeply asleep.

Spock was about to close his eyes and go back to sleep himself, an idea popped into his head. He gently moved away from Jim and turned over. He reached over the side of the bed and pulled out his communicator. He quickly pulled up the website for Cosmic Escorts.

 _A-ha!_ Spock found it. The section on exclusive contracts.

_I could present this to Jim. He could mine and no one else’s. Perhaps then maybe Jim would wish to be with me as a real partner and not as a paid companion. Maybe Jim could leave the life of an escort. And be mine. I will shower him with affection. Spoil him. Love him. My t’hy’la._

Spock felt himself smile. He had a good plan. He would bring up the exclusive contract with Jim in the morning and then go from there.

* * *

 

Friday night was wonderful. Saturday was perfect, and now Sunday morning, Spock craved staying in bed with Jim all day.

“Spock, stop,” Jim chuckled as Spock pinned him to the bed and proceeded to kiss down his chest. Jim was irresistible.

“Perhaps we could stay like this today,” Spock suggested before reaching his goal.

Jim bucked under him and cried out as Spock swallowed down his arousal. The noises Jim made when they were intimate always drove Spock wild.

“Spock,” Jim whined, gripping Spock’s hair. Spock felt Jim’s pleasure through their physical contact. Jim thrummed with it as did Spock.

Spock sealed his lips around the head of Jim’s cock. He sucked as Jim arched his back and pushed his hips up, pushing himself in deeper until he was nudging the back of Spock’s throat.

Jim whined more.

Spock hummed around Jim then started bobbing his head. He sucked and took Jim deep for a few moments before pulling off. Before Jim could protest, Spock’s mouth went to Jim’s testicles and toyed with him.

“Spock, stop,” Jim mewled.

“Why?” Spock asked.

“Because I want to ride you instead.”

Spock’s brows went up. He did very much enjoy that position. “That is satisfactory.”

Jim huffed a light laugh. “You have a way with words, Spock.”

“Indeed.” Spock crawled back up and kissed Jim deeply before allowing the blonde to switch their positions.

Jim made quick work of preparing himself with Spock’s natural lubricant then rolled a condom down Spock’s hard, thick shaft.

Spock rested his hands on Jim’s hips which held light bruises from their previous times together. A small growl wanted to come out when Spock thought of who else could be leaving marks on Jim. The growl turned into a low groan as Jim slowly eased himself down onto Spock’s cock.

Jim was hot and tight around him. He stayed flush against Spock for a moment. Spock watched Jim’s head lull back and a moan leave his throat.

“You are beautiful,” Spock told him.

Jim looked down at him and smiled. “You spoil me.”

“I enjoy it.”

“So, do I,” Jim replied before slowly circling his hips. “Fuck,” Jim groaned.

Spock nodded in agreement. He stared up at his mate—well soon to be mate he hoped. He gently rubbed his thumbs against Jim’s soft skin.

“Are you okay? We have engaged in copious amounts of coitus lately. If you are too sore we can stop and I can pamper you?” Spock asked even though the Vulcan wanted nothing more than to start buckig his hips up into Jim’s tight channel. He moved his hands down to Jim’s strong thighs. He caressed the quivering muscles. He couldn’t help but grip the flesh under his hands and grunt when Jim clenched his ass around his dick.

“No, I’m fine,” Jim said softly.

“Fine is…”

Jim leaned down and kissed Spock. “I’m good.” Jim sat back and slowly started to rock back and forth, his hands placed on Spock’s hairy chest.

Spock gently bit down on his lower lip. Jim was exquisite. His internal muscles gripped him perfectly with every rocking motion. He watched through hooded eyes how Jim moved on top of him.

Jim kept the slow movements up for a few more moments before rising up and then dropping down. He did it again and again until the sounds of their skin slapping together filled the room. Jim picked up the pace and moaned and mewled as he made sure Spock’s head and ridges were hitting his sweet spot.

 _Fuck,_ Spock thought as Jim rode him. He started to buck his hips up in time with Jim’s movements. His hands left Jim’s hips to move up and caress Jim’s naked sun kissed skin of his stomach and chest. He traced meaningless patterns on the soft skin. He toyed with Jim’s sensitive nipples until Jim whined at him to stop.

Spock growled and shifted. He sat up straight on the bed earning a surprised squeak from Jim at the sudden change in position.

“Oh, god,” Jim murmured and clasped his arms around Spock’s neck. He clung to Spock tightly, bringing their chests together as much as possible while his legs moved to wrap around Spock’s waist.

Spock clung back, as tightly as he dared. Their lips fused together and their kisses grew passionate and fierce. Their tongues caressed and fought for dominance that Spock won. Nails dug and dragged against skin, leaving green and red marks behind, while the couple started moving faster together. The position wasn’t ideal for Spock to thrust up, but that didn’t stop him from trying.  

Jim was practically bouncing on top of Spock now, taking Spock harder and faster. He was aided by Spock’s hands on his hips, which made sure to drag him down in just the right place to drive Jim wild. Spock’s guttural groans and Jim’s mewls filled the air around him.

“Hah, ah, fuck,” Jim keened. He arched against Spock, his cock dragging up and down against Spock’s stomach as he continued to fuck himself on his mate. The friction was sending mounting pleasure through Jim.

Spock worked a hand between them and gripped Jim’s cock. 

“SPOCK!” Jim screamed, throwing his head back, as he was overtaken by his climax, brought there a rough snap of Spock’s hips against his and Spock’s hand gripping him. He soaked his and Spock’s stomachs thoroughly with his release. His inner muscles clamped down tightly around Spock’s hardness.

Spock held Jim tight as he followed with his own release a few seconds later. His heart hammered against in his side.

They stayed in that position for a long time, holding onto one another as they calmed down and caught their breaths.

“Spock,” Jim said softly.

Spock hummed in response, his mouth otherwise occupied lazily worrying at a mark on Jim’s shoulder.

“Legs are cramping.”

“My apologies,” Spock said. He kissed the small mark he had left before adjusting them to lay back on the bed. He eased his softening cock from his Jim’s spent entrance and threw away the condom. Jim cuddled against his side, resting his head on Spock’s shoulder almost in the crook of his neck. He slung a leg over Spock and rested a hand over Spock’s side over his heart.

“This was a fun,” Jim said.

“It was indeed.”

“Do you know any other works besides indeed?”

“Indeed, I do,” Spock couldn’t help but reply.

“Brat.”

Spock kissed the top of Jim’s head. “Are we staying in bed all day?”

“No,” Jim laughed. “I need a break and you promised me the pool and the tea garden.”

“Yes, I did.” _And my errand._ “While you are at the pool I will need…”

“To do your errand. I know.” Jim sat up and smiled down at Spock. "Why don't you go and get that done so we can get to the garden early?"

Spock nodded. "Sounds like a plan, ashal-veh."

"Are you going to tell me what that means?"

"Perhaps later."

Jim grinned and kissed him. 

* * *

 

Spock watched Jim head in the direction of the pool when they exited the elevator in the hotel lobby. Spock desired to follow as Jim was wearing short pink swim shorts and others were already staring.

_Mine. Not theirs._

_Errand, Spock._

Spock nodded to himself and forced himself to turn away and leave the hotel. He walked the four blocks to the Vulcan Embassy and let himself into his family’s private residence in the back of the property. He quickly found the safe in his father’s study and opened it.

The box was where he had left it in the safe. Spock took it out and opened the lid. He couldn’t help but smile.

It was his mother’s volkaya gem. His father had presented it to her when they began courting. His mother had given it to him when he had left for Starfleet in hopes he would find someone to give it to.

Spock and thought it was illogical at the time but now, now he had someone to give it to.

Jim.

Jim who he would offer it to as a sign of deep affection before questing that Jim begin a relationship with him and stop being an escort.

 _Yes. A logical plan,_ Spock thought.

Spock pocketed the necklace and shut the safe before heading back to the hotel.

When he entered the lobby, he figured he would put the necklace away first before checking on Jim.

“Mr. Spock.”

Spock stopped at hearing his name. He turned in the direction of the voice. “Number One.” Spock blinked. He held up his hand in a Vulcan salute. “Greetings,” he said as she approached.

“Greetings, Mr. Spock,” she replied, giving him the salute back. “What are you doing here?”

“What am I doing here?” Spock repeated.

She smiled and nodded.

 _What am I doing here? What is the logical reason I am in a hotel? Jim?_ “I…um…”

“And another one!”

Spock and Number One turned their heads at the familiar voice. Spock’s heart clenched. _Oh no._

Pike walked up to them and stood next to his partner.

“Another one?” Number One asked. “What are you on about, Chris?”

Pike motioned to Spock. “He’s the second Starfleet person I’ve seen in ten minutes.”

“Second?”

“Yeah, Jim’s out at the pool and now here’s Spock.” Pike looked at Spock. “What in the world are you doing here, Spock? Brunch?”

_Jim?_

“Jim is here?” Number One questioned before Spock could say anything. “Why is he at the pool? Doesn’t he know the Academy has an aquatic center?”

“He does but he says its crowded with people doing laps,” Pike replied.

_Jim? Academy? What?_

“So, Spock, what are you doing here?” Pike asked again.

Spock looked at his commanding officer. Lying was illogical but… “A small issue with my apartment.”

Pike frowned. “I’m sorry to hear that, Spock.”

“Starfleet has temporary residences, Spock,” Number One said.

Spock nodded. “I am aware but it is only for one night. I did not wish to trouble Starfleet. Who is this Jim you were speaking of?” _Is this my Jim? Surely there are other Jim’s at the pool?_

“Jim Kirk.”

“Jim…right…Cadet Kirk. You…you speak of him often.”

“Yes, I do. Bright boy. Stubborn and a pain in my butt. Kind of like you.”

“Chris,” Number One chuckled.

_Jim…maybe it is not my Jim. Maybe…_

“Number One and I have to make our reservation,” Pike said. “But go introduce yourself to Jim. He’s in a floaty chair at the pool. Blonde with pink shorts. Can’t miss him.”

Spock forced himself to nod. “Yes. Maybe I will do that.”

Pike clapped him on the shoulder then walked off with his partner.

Spock slowly walked out to the pool and looked at the blonde in the floaty chair. His blonde. His Jim.

_Oh no._


	10. Spock Part 2

Spock sat on a bench several blocks from the hotel.

Jim was a Starfleet cadet.

Jim was James Kirk.

Jim was the son of Captain George Kirk.

Jim was Captain Pike’s recruit he was mentoring.

Jim was…an escort?

Spock leaned forward and rested his head in his hands. _Was Jim really an escort? No, no that didn’t seem right? Why would he be an escort and a cadet?_

Was it for money?

Was this all a sham?

Some elaborate prank?

Spock let out a groan as a throbbing started in his head.

This was too much to take in. His mind was disordered with so many questions.

A crack of thunder in the distance had Spock picking up his head and looking to the sky. The once sunny, cloudy day was not overcast and gloomy. Spock sighed. He stood from the bench and started walking back to the hotel, hoping to get back before it started to rain.

* * *

 

On returning to the hotel, Spock was soaking wet and cold. He tried not to shiver as he let himself into the room. A part of him hoped Jim was not there so he could have some more time alone.

But the other part wanted Jim there and wanted to hold him.

His heart beat faster when Jim saw him. Those eyes looked concerned.

“Spock!” Jim fussed, rushing over to the Vulcan.

“I did not have an umbrella,” Spock tried to get out. “I just…” Spock trailed off when Jim took off his robe, revealing his naked form to him.

_I want that._

_No. You need to think more._

_But…_

Jim wrapped the robe around him. Spock was enveloped in Jim’s sweet scent and it brought a sense of calm to him.

“You’ll catch a cold, Spock. Here, c’mon,” Jim pulled him along. “We need to get you warm and into dry clothes.”

“Jim, I do not…” Spock shut up when they entered the bathroom. Jim made him sit on the edge of the large jacuzzi tub and started pulling off the Vulcan’s clothes. He stopped at Spock pants and ordered Spock to continue before reaching over and started the water for the tub.

Spock continued undressing but also tried to get Jim’s attention because he could do this himself.  “Jim…”

“Spock,” Jim interrupted. He stood up and stared at the wet Vulcan.

Spock couldn’t help but let his eyes roam over Jim. “You are naked.” _Perhaps we can bathe together. That is logical._

 _Spock,_ his more logical side fussed at him.

Jim chuckled. “I am, as are you. Now, get into the bath and warm up. I’ll order us some room service for lunch. Okay?”

Spock nodded. He melted a little when Jim leaned down and quickly placed a kiss on Spock’s lips. “Enjoy the bath.”

“Thank you,” Spock said softly. _An escort? A cadet? Both? What is going on with you, Jim?_

When Jim left the room, the door closed behind him. Spock eyed the water distastefully but he was cold and the water was warm. He did as Jim said and slid into the tub to warm up and perhaps order his mind.

* * *

 

His mind was still trying to process everything when he came out of the bathroom, dressed, dry, and warmed up.

Jim had ordered them food and when it came, Jim left the room to retrieve it. Spock saw Jim’s bag by the sofa and approached. He heard Jim opening the door as he leaned down and peered inside the bag.

He saw the previous envelopes he had given Jim, stuffed with money. _He has not spent it nor taken them out of the envelopes. Curious._

Spock stood and turned when he heard Jim and the bellhop entered with the tray of food.

* * *

 

After two rounds of chess, which Jim won, as Spock couldn’t concentrate that well on the game, and watching _The Room,_ which caused Spock to spend thirty minutes criticizing afterwards with Jim listening intently, Jim laid on the floor with a spread of snacks before him and watched _Who Framed Roger Rabbit._

Spock sat on the couch behind him and stared at the blonde. Jim laughed at certain bits of the movie. Spock did enjoy Jim’s laugh and everything else about him.

 _But what is this?_ Spock thought. _A game for you? Real? A big misunderstanding? What is going on?_

Spock saw Jim glance back to him. He adverted his eyes to the wall in front of him. A moment later he heard Jim sigh and the television cut off.

Spock glanced to Jim and saw the blonde had stood up and had walked closer to him. “Okay, seriously, what is going on with you today?”

 _I am experiencing confusion over our association._ “I do not…”

“Something is going on, Spock. You look…off…and grumpy. Cute grumpy, but still grumpy. Have I done something?”

Spock stared at him. _Yes, I am grumpy and yes, you have done something. I care for your deeply and wish to court and bond and perhaps have little blonde haired, brown eyed, pointy eared babies one day. But are you an escort or not?_

Jim nodded. “I have. What’d I do?”

Spock glanced away. _You have made me confused._

Jim climbed into Spock’s lap, straddling his legs. He put his arms on Spock’s shoulders and pushed him back so he could look at him. “Hey, what’s wrong.”

Spock wanted to wrap his arms around Jim but let them stay beside him on the couch. “I am…unsure.”

“Unsure? Spock, I obviously did something to make you grumpy.”

“I am not grumpy.”

“That cute look on your face begs to differ.”

Spock’s eyes met Jim’s.

Jim smiled. “Was my swim suit too short or something? Didn’t want the others at the pool ogling me?”

Spock blinked. He opened his mouth then shut it. _Well that is one thing but not the main thing. And people should not be ogling what is mine. But are you mine? Are you other’s?_

“Spock,” Jim said softly.

Spock looked down to where Jim was sitting on him. “It is…I am…it is me. My mind is disordered.”

“Oh.” Jim kneaded Spock’s shoulders. “Can I do anything to help you order your mind?”

“I do not know.”

“Do you want me to strip and give you a lap dance?”

Spock’s brows went up.

Jim grinned. “Will that make your mind ordered?”

Spock opened his mouth then shut it. He nodded instead. _Yes, yes, that would be nice._

* * *

 

The lap dance was…interesting and it led to them being naked and intertwined together in the bedroom so Spock was not complaining.

He was complaining now that he was back in the tub.

“Alright, how can you still have that cute grumpy look after fucking me into next week,” Jim said.

Spock arched a brow in return. “It is still Sunday.”

Jim gave him a look. “You know what I mean.”

“I have this look because my mind is disordered.”

Jim opened his mouth but Spock raised his hand. “Your lap dance was very much appreciated followed by our copulation. It brought me a new perspective to consider.” _That lap dance was horrible and one would think being an escort you’d be better rehearsed in such a dance. Maybe you are not an escort. Maybe this, what ever this is, wasn’t meant to happen, but it has._

“But?”

Spock let out a small sigh. “Right now, I am wondering why I am back in the tub.” _Baths are illogical._

Jim laughed and splashed some water at Spock. “You got dirty again, Spock. A bath is logical.”

“A sonic shower is logical.”

Jim stuck his foot out of the water and poked Spock in the chest. “Enjoy the bubble bath.”

“Bubbles are…”

“Oh, hush and come here.”

“Pardon?”

Jim raised his hands and beckoned Spock to come closer. Spock raised a brow. Jim gave him a look. Spock sighed again and moved in the tub closer to Jim. He couldn’t resist Jim.  Jim maneuvered Spock around and had him lay back, his back to Jim’s chest. Jim wrapped his arms and legs around Spock and rested his head on Spock’s shoulder.

“Isn’t this comfy?”

“I suppose.”  _Yes, quite comfy. It would be better, however, if we were not in the tub._

* * *

 

They went back and forth about the water, bubbles, and for some reason, rubber duckies before Jim brought up Spock’s disordered mind again. The blonde was persistent and stubborn.

_Fuck, I’ve done something. Has he found out? Shit, I should just tell him now._

Spock picked up Jim’s loud thoughts. His mind tried to reach out but Spock clamped it down. The last part, though, had Spock confusion come back. _I should just tell him now._

 _Tell me what?_ Spock thought as he ran his hands along Jim’s legs wrapped around him, sending soothing feels to calm Jim. _Jim has wanted to tell me something a while ago. After our first night together. Curious._

“When I have organized my thoughts, you will be the first to know.”

Jim nodded against Spock’s shoulder.

“Where you are concerned,” Spock said softly. “My logic is…uncertain.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Jim asked.

Spock turned his head and found Jim’s lips with his. “Unknown. I require extensive meditation when I return home.”

Jim smiled against his lips. “Good luck with your meditation. Let me know how it goes.”

“I shall.” Spock kissed Jim again.

* * *

 

Spock left a sleeping Jim in bed a few hours later. The storm had received so Spock went to the Academy and pulled up Jim’s file.

Jim was twenty-four years old and in the second year of the academy. He was a genius, with test scores off the charts. His entrance exams for the academy had him exempt from many classes. He was on course to graduate a year early at the top of his class.

Spock was impressed.

He also found Jim’s sealed juvenile record that listed a few petty offences and a few joy riding incidents. All were dismissed or had Jim doing community service.

Spock also found that Jim was not lacking for money.

Spock pulled up Cosmic Escorts website again. They didn’t list any pictures of their escorts. There was a 24-hour number, though. Spock picked up his comm and called.

“Hello,” a luxurious voice answered. “Thank you for calling Cosmic Escorts. How can I direct your call?”

“I called four weeks ago to arrange a date,” Spock admitted. “My name is Spock and I…”

The voice sighed. “Yes, I remember.” The luxuriousness to their voice went away. “You requested a blonde male. Oliver was to meet you at the hotel’s bar. You never arrived.”

“Oliver.”

“Yes, Oliver. He waited an hour and you never arrived.”

 _Oliver. Not Jim. Oh, thank Surak._ “I was informed that I did not have to arrive if I was unsure.”

“Yes, I know. We will not be doing that again. Oliver is in high demand and that cost him a night’s pay.”

Spock blinked. “My apologies.”

“Are you calling to set up another date because we will be charging you ahead of time and it will be nonrefundable.”

“No, I just…wanted to…apologize. Thank you.” Spock hung up and sat his comm down. Jim wasn’t an escort. He never met who he had requested after all. Jim was…Spock frowned. “What happened that night?”

Spock shook his head. Figuring that has been what Jim has wanted to tell him. He took out paper from his desk—his personalized office paper—and wrote Jim a note to include with the money even though Jim wasn’t an escort.

Spock went back to the hotel and found Jim still slumbering in bed. He left the envelope on the bedside table and kissed Jim’s forehead before gathering his belongings and leaving.

* * *

 

Four days later, Spock sat in his office, staring at his communicator. He had called Jim eleven times since Monday afternoon, leaving messages for Jim to please call him back. He had texted him four times. Each saying ‘please call me’.

Jim had yet to return his messages.

Spock sighed. He wanted to call again but did not want to come off like a stalker.

 _Maybe Jim read the note and decided not to be with you anymore?_ A voice in his head said.

Spock sighed again. His heart sinking in his side. Maybe that voice was right. He placed his head on his desk.

_Beep Beep Beep_

Spock picked his head up at the noises coming from his computer terminal. He saw he had a video call coming in from his mother. Spock quickly debated whether he should talk to his mother or not, but in the end, as a mama’s boy, he had to answer.

His mother, Amanda, appeared on screen. Spock saw she was seated in his father’s study. She was wearing one of her gardening shirts. Her hair slightly messing and up in a pony tail.

“Mother,” Spock greeted, raising a hand in a Vulcan salute. “Gardening?”

She smiled. “I was.” She looked down at herself. “I probably should’ve cleaned up before calling you.”

“You look lovely as always.”

“Thank you, kan-bu.”

“I am not a baby, Mother.”

“You’ll always be my baby. I haven’t talked to you in a few days. How are you?”

“Why did he charter a shuttle to Argentina?” he heard his father’s voice off screen.

“Sarek,” his mother said, looking off screen.

“How did you know about Argentina?” Spock asked.

His mother looked back. “Well…your money is yours…but…you’ve been taking money out of the trust. A lot of money.”

“Nearly sixty-thousand…”

“Sarek, I am talking. Spock, are you in any trouble?”

Spock shook his head. “No, mother, I am not.” _How do I explain the money to them? I thought it was my money._

Sarek appeared on screen, scooting a chair beside his wife. “Is there a logical reason for this outrageous spending?”

Spock blinked. “No.”

“Why were you in Argentina?” his mother asked.

“We went to the opera.”

“We?” his parents asked.

Spock nodded.

“Oh, is this your darling Nyota mentioned?”

 _Nyota,_ Spock internally groaned.

“Darling?” Sarek questioned.

“Our son has a boyfriend,” Amanda said. “I told you this.”

“You did not,” Sarek countered.

“I do not have a boyfriend,” Spock told them.

“Oh,” his mother looked sad. “Did you two break up?”

“No, not…”

“Spock!” Spock nearly jumped in his chair as his door slid open and Captain Pike.

“Capt…” Spock stood up and tried to greet but the older man cut him off.

“What did you do to Jim?” Pike questioned loudly.

Spock opened his mouth.

“Whose Jim?” his mother interrupted.

Pike looked at the screen. “Lady Amanda. Ambassador Sarek.”

“Captain,” they both replied.

“Jim is a cadet here.” Pike looked pointedly at Spock. “A distinguished cadet meant for great things in Starfleet, Spock. Instead, he’s depressed and extremely down because you broke up with him.”

“I did n…” Spock tried.

“Spock, you broke up with Jim?” Amanda fussed. “But Nyota said he’s your darling.”

Spock tried to open his mouth.

“Jim is a darling,” Pike said to his parents. “Jim can be a pain in the ass but he’s a catch.” Pike eyed Spock. “A great, wonderful catch, and you’ve broken his heart. He said things happened and he didn’t know if you all could past them. I know you Vulcans can be emotionally stunted at times, but Jim thinks you are amazing and lit up when he said that. Why’d you break up with him?”

 _What is going on?_ Spock thought. “I did not…”

“He gets this from his father,” Amanda interrupted again. “Sarek is emotionally stunted at times. Especially when we first started dating. He broke up with me twice saying that I was too illogical and always came back the next day apologizing and wanting to be with me. The second time it happened I told him no when he tried to come back. He looked so heart broken. We talked and then he proposed.”

“You said no,” Sarek spoke.

Amanda chuckled. “I did but then I said yes several days later. And now here we are with our son acting the same way.”

“Indeed.”

Spock slowly sat down as Pike and his parents started talking to each other about Spock and Jim.

_Pike says that Jim thinks we have broken up. I do not understand. Did Jim…did he not read the note? Why didn’t he read the note? Does he…he doesn’t want to be with me. But…he told Pike I broke up with him. I am so confused. This is all illogical. Why won’t he answer my messages?_

“Well?”

Spock blinked and focused back on Pike and his parents. The three were staring at me expectantly.

“What?” Spock asked.

“Is Jim the reason for the money you have been taking out of the trust?” his father asked.

Spock blinked.

“Spock,” his mother sighed. “Honey, money can’t buy love.”

“And Jim certainly doesn’t need to be wooed with money,” Pike added. “Take him to the science museum or talk about space.”

Spock finally spoke, “I have taken him to the science museum and we do converse about space. The money…this has all been a misunderstanding. Jim…I did not break up with Jim. I have tried calling him. I have left messages. He has not returned them.”

“Jim is a stubborn one,” Pike said.

“Spock can be as well,” his parents said.

Spock eyed them and shook his head. _He was not stubborn._

Pike grabbed a post it note and a pen from Spock’s desk. He wrote something down and handed the note to Spock. “Jim’s dorm and room number. His last class ends in ten minutes. I suggest you fix this understanding.”

“Yes, Spock, fix it,” his mother told him. “Jim sounds wonderful and I want you to be happy. Go get your darling back.”

Spock opened his mouth, wanting to agree but his father cut him off, “Spock, listen to your mother and go see Jim.”

Spock shut his mouth and frowned.

“And don’t make that grumpy face at me,” his mother added with a smile. “Go on now. We’ll talk later.”

“I am not grumpy,” Spock muttered as he stood and left his own office. He heard Pike and his parents comment about ‘kids, huh?’ as he left.  Spock shook his head. _Parents._

* * *

 

Spock arrived at Jim’s room fifteen minutes later and promptly knocked on the door. He heard shuffling inside and a moment later the door swished open.

“What?”

Spock blinked. An older human male stood before him. “Is…Jim here?”

The cantankerous man looked him up and down. “You must be the hobgoblin.”

Spock arched a brow. “Pardon?”

“Spock, right?”

“I am Spock.”

“McCoy,” the man said. “Come in. Jim’s not back yet from classes.” McCoy turned and walked back into the room. Spock hesitated a moment before following. The door slid shut behind him. Spock looked around the small entrance way. There was a partition separating him from what beds. To the side was a small kitchenette and a dining set for two.

Spock walked around the partition. Two desks sat side by side against the wall. Two twin sized beds were against the other wall, each with a bedside table and a dresser.

McCoy sat in one of the desk chairs eyeing him. “Well have a seat.”

Spock nodded and sat down in the free desk chair and faced McCoy. “You are Jim’s roommate.”

“I am. He calls me Bones. I have no idea why.”

“Fascinating.”

“You’re a professor,” Bones commented as Spock still wore his black uniform.

Spock nodded.

“Does Jim know this?”

Spock shook his head.

Bones grinned. “Oh, he’ll love it.” Bones then laughed. “God, he’s gotten himself into some pickle.”

 _Some pickle? What an unusual saying._ “Indeed.” Spock looked around and saw Jim’s bookbag nearby.

“All your cash is in there,” Bones said. “Jim hasn’t touched it.”

“Did he read the note?” Spock asked.

“Note? There was a note with the first set of cash he read. Are there more notes?”

“Just one other,” Spock replied. He reached over to the back and pulled it close. He opened it up and found the latest, fattest envelope right on top. He took it out and handed it to Bones.

Bones took it the envelope and opened it. He pulled out the note.

Spock waited while the man read the note. Bones then started laughing.

Spock’s brows furrowed together. “What is humorous?”

“This whole situation!” Bones laughed.

Spock stared at him until he stopped laughing and calmed down.

“Again, what is humorous?”

Bones smiled. “Well, for starters, this all started because you mistook Jim for an escort. A beautiful escort.”

Spock nodded. “Yes, yes I did.”

“And Jim. Jim didn’t know that. He just thought this handsome Vulcan thought he was pretty and wanted to take him to dinner.”

_Oh._

“And when he woke up he found the first envelope with the cash and note. He went on a second date with you. He was supposed to tell you but didn’t. You spoiled him and he completely forgot that you thought he was a hooker…”

“Escort,” Spock corrected.

“Same thing almost,” Bones waved his hand and replied. “Anyway, you spoiled him and he forgot until he woke up again with like six grand. He was definitely going to tell you the third time but again, you…”

“Spoiled him and took him to New York.”

“Yep,” Bones responded. “And he once again, forgot to correct the misunderstanding. So, by this point, Jim’s in deep with you and now you’ve asked for an exclusive contract.”

“Indeed, I did.”

“And Jim was going to tell you but apparently you got weird on Sunday.” Bones waved the letter. “because you ran into Pike and found out Jim was a cadet.”

Spock nodded.

“And now Jim’s depressed. Thinks you want to end things. He really really fucking likes you Spock. I don’t know why. He says your smart and nice and I don’t know…Vulcan.”

Spock raised a brow at that.

“Do you like him?”

“I do. A lot.”

“Is that why you are here?”

“I wish to talk to him. To settle this misunderstanding and perhaps, enter into a relationship.”

Bones smiled. “Good.”

“You care greatly for Jim.”

“I do.”

Spock narrowed his eyes. “As a friend?”

Bones rolled his eyes. “Oh relax, hobgoblin. I’m not after Jim. He’s like the annoying little brother I never wanted.”

“Jim is not annoying.”

“Spend everyday day with him and you’ll see.”

“I am certain I will not.”

Bones sighed. “Alright, he’s not annoying per say. He’s…Jim. Jim is…stubborn, passionate, blonde, a genius, doesn’t pick up his clothes sometimes, and the best friend you’ll ever have. He’s like a puppy.”

 _I can see that,_ Spock thought. _An adorable puppy._

“And like a puppy, needs a lot of time, love, and attention. Jim’s been through a lot over the years. He hasn’t told me much of it but I know he has his issues. Sometimes he keeps them to himself and that’s not healthy. I try and coax him out of himself. Most of the time it works.”

“His food.”

Bones nodded. “I don’t know what happened to him that he got the way he is about eating sometimes. If he wants to tell me, he can. He knows I’m always here for him.”

“As am I.”

“Good. Because if you hurt him, I’ll hurt you.”

Spock stared at the human and then couldn’t help but smirk. “Vulcans are three times stronger than humans.”

Bones fixed him with a serious look. “I’m a doctor, Spock. Don’t test me.”

Spock couldn’t help but scoot his chair back a foot away from the human. Bones smiled in response.

“I’m glad we talked Spock.”

“Likewise.” _You are an odd human._ “When will Jim be home?”

Bones looked at the clock. “He’s usually back by now but he’s been really down this week so I don’t know.”

“May I have your communicator?”

“Why?”

“So, I may give you my number. I have to depart but please message me the moment Jim gets back. I must talk to him.”

“Damn right you do. You both need to talk.” Bones gave him his comm and Spock programmed his number into it before handing it back. “Once Jim gets here, I’ll message you and make sure he answers when you call.”

Spock stood up and nodded. “Thank you.”

Bones stood up as well and smiled. “You really thought Jim was the hooker you were supposed to meet?”

“I requested a beautiful blonde male. I saw Jim outside the hotel and made a wrong assumption.”

Bones chuckled. “Well the beautiful bit has gone to Jim’s head.”

“I am aware but he is beautiful.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure he is.”

“He is,” Spock growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last and it'll be up by the end of the week :)


	11. The End

“Whoa,” Jim said.

They had moved from the street down from the hotel to Spock’s apartment. Spock had sat Jim down and gone over everything from the beginning to now. Jim listened intently and quietly until Spock finished.

“Whoa,” he said again.

Spock nodded.

Jim licked his lips. “So…whoa.”

“Indeed.”

“We both…sort of…fucked this up from the beginning, didn’t we?”

“We did.”

“I mean, I should’ve said something after the first night. I meant to but…”

“I spoiled you.”

A blush appeared on Jim’s cheeks. Jim fidgeted in his seat across from Spock. _Well, yes you did. I do like being spoiled._ “Yes, which was nice.”

“I enjoy spoiling you,” Spock admitted. _Very much enjoy it._ “You are mine and should be cherished.”

Jim melted inside. He stood up. “Spock, you can’t say stuff like that to me.” Jim walked over to the floor to ceiling windows of Spock’s living room and looked out at the city. _Damn this is just as nice as the hotel suites._

“Why?” Spock asked. 

“Because I’ll get to used to it and then…” Jim trialed off. _You’ll dump me._

“Jim.” Spock stood up and walked over to Jim. “Jim.”

Jim turned around. He leaned against the window with his arms cross over his chest. “I like you.”

“I like you as well.”

“The last time I liked someone. They dumped me.”

Spock stepped closer and took Jim’s hands, gently forcing the blonde to uncross his arms. Spock held his hands. “Vulcans do not enter into relationships lightly.”

Jim smirked and gave him a look. “Says the Vulcan that went to an escort agency.”

Spock couldn’t help but let out a light laugh at that. 

Jim smiled and squeezed Spock’s hand. “I love your laugh.”

“I love everything about you,” Spock admitted.

They stared at each other in silence for several moments. Spock gently rubbed his thumbs along Jim’s knuckles. Spock picked up Jim’s love and trepidation about their relationship.

“Jim. I care deeply for you. We…we share a connection.”

“When we touch,” Jim said. “It feels…electric almost.”

“You mind is...it reaches out to mine and mine reaches back.”

“Because of our connection?”

Spock nodded. “I do not wish to scare you but such a connection is rare. It is an ancient bond. One that has been unheard of on Vulcan for centuries. We are t’hy’la.”

“Tee high la?”

“Close enough,” Spock said.

“No, it’s not.”

Spock shrugged. "Alright, not close enough."

Jim chuckled. “So, this…thigh-la thing…is us? What is it?”

“T’hy’la means friend, brother, lover. In Terran terms, it is similar to soulmate.”

Jim’s eyes widened. _Oh wow._

“Oh, wow indeed.”

“You…picked that up?”

“Yes. You occasionally have loud thoughts that I cannot shield myself from hearing.”

_Damn._

“Damn right,” Spock said.

Jim laughed. “That’s cool." Jim bit his bottom lip. "So we’re soulmates?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure about that?”

Spock arched a brow. “Yes. You are mine.”

“I’m yours.”

“Yes. As I am yours. We are t’hy’la.”

"Okay." 

.

.

.

Jim smiled at Spock. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you the truth from the beginning.”

“I am sorry for thinking you to be an escort and for not talking to you Sunday when I discovered the mix-up. We should have met under better circumstances."

"Why'd you go to an escort agency anyway? You're fucking gorgeous. Why pay?"

Spock pulled Jim a little closer. "It was illogical. I had heard two colleagues..."

"Oh please tell me it wasn't Pike?"

"No. Two...no, it is not my place to say who."

"I wanna know."

Spock shook his head. "No. I had heard them talking. I got the idea into my head to...meet someone. To experience that part of human sexuality. I am glad you were not a real escort."

"Me too. Where do we go from here?” Jim asked.

“Will you…”

“Do not propose,” Jim fussed lightly. “I can’t handle a proposal right now. Too soon, Spock.”

“I was going to ask if you’d be my boyfriend.” _Actually, I was going to propose but yes, too soon._

Jim smiled. “Boyfriends.”

“Yes.”

“Alright. But as boyfriends, no more trips and spending outrageous amounts of money on me. Keep it simple.”

“Simple.” Spock dropped Jim’s hands and walked away.

 _Well…wait._ “I mean, you can spend money on me. I don’t mind. Where are you going?” _Dammit, already lost him._

But Spock came back into the room holding the box he’d retrieved from his parent’s safe at the embassy.

Jim eyed the box. “I said don’t propose.” _Fuck it. Propose. I’ll say yes. Wonder what the ring looks like. Stop it, Jim!_

Spock stood before him and opened the box. “This is not a proposal. It is a necklace.”

Jim looked at the blue gem on the necklace. “Beautiful.”

Spock took it out and tossed the box to the nearby couch. He held the necklace out. Jim turned and Spock place it on him. He also couldn’t resist kissing the nape of Jim’s neck earning a shudder from the human.

Jim turned back around. “I love it.”

“It is a Vokaya gem. Native to Vulcan. My father presented it to my mother when they began courting as a sign of deep affection.”

Jim smiled. He stepped close and placed a sweet kiss to Spock’s lips. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome.” Spock kissed Jim back. Soon arms were holding each other tight as their passion heated up.

_Beep beep beep_

They broke a part and caught their breaths.

_Beep beep beep_

“My communicator,” they both said. Each moved away and pulled out their comms.

“Pike,” Jim said.

“My mother,” Spock replied.

They exchanged a look then held their comms out to each other. “I’ll talk to your mom.”

“I will converse with Pike.”

They answered the comms.

“Hello Captain.”

“Hi, Spock’s mom.”

“I see.”

“Yes, I’m here with him.”

“I see.”

“Yeah, he’s a cutie and I like him.”

“I understand."

“Yeah, great. See you then!”

“Affirmative.”

The both hung up and looked at each other.

“Your parents will be here Sunday. We’re having dinner with them,” Jim said.

“Pike talked to your mother. He, Number One, and Winona will be joining us for dinner with my parents on Sunday.”

“Great,” Jim sighed.

“Indeed.” 

.

.

.

Jim grinned and looked at Spock. “So we had a fight and we should definitely make up.”

Spock’s brows went up. He cocked his head to the side. “We did not fight."

Jim stepped closer and took Spock’s hand. He gave Spock a look.

Spock immediately realized what Jim was talking about. “Yes…yes, we should…make up. Yes.”

“Which way is your bedroom?”

“That way,” Spock inclined his head to the left towards the hallway.

“Great.” Jim released Spock’s hand only to pick up the Vulcan and hoist him over his shoulder. Jim immediately groaned. “Fuck, you’re heavy.”

“Vulcan bones are…”

“Shut up. I gotta concentrate on walking.”

Spock shut up and while it was nice to see Jim’s strength, he preferred to be the one to carry Jim. He took the opportunity to enjoy the view of Jim’s backside as he was carried to his bedroom. He even squeezed it a few times only to have Jim fuss to save it for later. Spock squeezed it again anyway.

Jim made it into the room and heaved Spock onto the bed. He took a moment to catch his breath before jumping onto Spock. He grinned down at the Vulcan. “So, I get to top right?”

Spock grinned back. “No.” He quickly moved and pinned Jim beneath him before divesting them of their clothes.

* * *

 

Spock woke up to Jim wiggling out of his embrace. He left the blonde go. He felt Jim move around more and then stop.

A moment later the moving started up again, this time followed by a sigh.

Spock opened his eyes. The morning sun was just started to peek into the room. “Jim.”

Jim turned onto his side and looked at Spock. “Your bed is uncomfortable.”

Spock’s brow went up.

“I mean, its nice but…”

“But?”

Jim pouted. “Its not the bed from the hotel suite.”

“Spoiled.”

“I know!” Jim turned onto his back. “You’ve ruined me, Spock. All the spoiling and fanciness. I used to be a simple guy.”

“I will get another bed.”

“No, you don’t have to do that.” Jim turned back over onto his side. “How about you just move into the hotel and live in that suite.”

“No.”

“Okay, fine, get another bed.”

“Spoiled.”

“Yeah, but you love me.” Jim placed a kiss to Spock’s lips.

“Affirmative.”

“I’ll have to buy you expensive stuff too to get this relationship even.”

“You do not need to do that, ashal-veh.”

“I do.” Jim got out of bed and walked naked to the bathroom. Spock quickly followed.

* * *

 

When they were showered and dressed, Jim stood in Spock’s living room and snooped around. He came to a picture on a shelf that made him pause.

“I am ready to depart for breakfast,” Spock said, entering the room.

Jim grabbed the picture frame and held it out to Spock. “Who is this?”

Spock looked it. It was of him and Nyota at the Japanese tea room last spring. “My friend Nyota. I have told you about her.”

“Nyota.”

“Yes.”

“Your friend Nyota.”

“Yes.” Spock arched a brow. “Is something wrong?”

Jim grinned. “You teach at the academy right?”

“I do.”

“And she’s your TA?”

“Yes, and my friend. Do you know her?”

Jim grinned. “Oh yes. Yes, I do. Nyota. What a great name.”

 _I feel I have done something wrong,_ Spock thought. _I should send Nyota an apology gift._

Jim put the picture back and took Spock’s hand. “C’mon, lets get breakfast. My treat.”

“I offer no objections.”

“Good. Because we are also going to the Japanese Gardens.”

“Okay.”

“And then lunch. My treat of course.”

“Okay.”

“And then we’ll go buy you a new bed.”

“Affirmative.”

Jim turned and faced Spock as they waited for the elevator. “Hey, where did you get all that money to pay me?”

“I have a trust fund.”

“Damn.”

“Yes. I will be putting the money back. My parents saw that I was taking out large amounts and were questioning me.”

“Ah. Well…we need to come up with a story to tell them. About us. I don’t think we can just admit to the whole escort mixup.”

Spock shook his head. “No, definitely not. We will think of something.”

* * *

 

Jim smiled when he met Amanda and Sarek for the first time. Amanda was beautiful and Sarek was…a little intimidating.

Spock greeted Jim’s mother, Winona, and noted that their eyes were similar. He then greeted Pike and Number One.

Pike had made reservations at the restaurant at the hotel Jim and Spock had been frequenting. Jim had tried to change it but couldn’t so here they were.

They sat together at a round table and made pleasant conversation until Winona brought them up.

“So,” she said. “How did this happen?” She asked, pointing between them.

“Oh yes, how did you two meet?” Amanda questioned.

Jim and Spock exchanged a look. They had forgotten to get a story straightened out the day before.

“Um…” they both said as their parents and parental figures eyed them.

“We met…” Spock started. He was never good a lying to his parents.

“Outside,” Jim finished.

“Outside,” Pike repeated.

“Outside where?” Sarek asked.

“Here,” Jim told him. “We met outside the hotel. Here. Kind of a long story.” _Please leave it at that._

“I do enjoy long stories,” Amanda spoke.

"So do I," Winona agreed.

"And I," Number One added. All three women smiled at the new couple. 

“I…I saw him,” Spock said. “I told him he was beautiful.”

“And asked me to dinner,” Jim added. “Which I accepted. And now here we are.”

“So, not a long story then,” Number One said.

“Apparently not,” Spock replied.

“Well what about that whole misunderstanding and breakup?” Jim’s mother questioned. “Pike said you were very depressed and I’m not sure how I feel about someone making my son depressed.” Winona gave Spock a look.

Spock shrunk down in his seat a bit.

“No, it wasn’t Spock’s fault,” Jim told her. “We both…it was…it’s a long story.” _Please stop asking._

 _Oh Surak help us,_ Spock thought.

“Hey, hey, hey,” a loud, slurry voice asked.

The table looked to see a burly business man approach their table. A glass of amber liquid in his hands. “Hey, I know you,” the man pointed to Jim.

Jim looked behind him, thinking he was talking to someone else. He looked back. “I’m sorry. I do not know you.”

“I’ve seem you around here.”

 _Oh shit,_ Jim thought. 

 

“Sir, you are intoxicated,” Pike stood up and approached the man.

“I’ve seem you! You’re the…the…hooker with the Vulcan.” The man pointed to Spock. “That Vulcan.”

 _Oh fuck,_ Jim and Spock thought.

“Sir, its time for you to leave,” Pike told him.

“How much for the night?” the man asked.

Spock stood up and growled. The man shrunk back.

“Okay okay, not for sale. Got it.”

Pike tried to take the man’s arm but he shrugged away. “I can get to my room myself, madam.”  The man walked past their table. He looked at Jim again. “Too blonde for my tastes anyway. Nice ass though.”

 _Well...that's nice,_ Jim thought. 

Spock growled again the man walked off and out of the restaurant. Spock and Pike sat back down. The table was quiet.

.

.

.

“So, yeah, a long story,” Jim said with a nervous chuckle. “Big misunderstanding, but everything is good now.”

The parents stared at him and Spock.

Jim smiled at them. “How many grandkids do ya’ll want? I’m think three, maybe four? How does that sound?”

“Four would be nice,” Amanda spoke.

Spock eyed Jim who merely shrugged. Spock shrugged back.

“Jim, you are in Starfleet, correct?” Sarek asked.

“He’s on an advanced track to being a captain,” Winona spoke.

“I’ll have the Enterprise soon,” Jim told them.

“Not that soon, kid. Its my ship,” Pike said.

The conversation continued on, completely ignoring the drunk man and what he said.

Jim took Spock’s hand under the table. _So far so good._

Spock squeezed back.

“And Spock will definitely be Jim’s first officer,” Amanda said.

“Again, its my ship,” Pike reiterated.

“My family can buy Jim and Spock their own starship,” Sarek spoke.

“Father,” Spock sighed.

“I see where Spock gets his spending from,” Jim chuckled.

“Yes, Vulcans are logical and apparently its logical to spoil their mates and families,” Amanda told him. “You should see the jewelry collection I accumulated while we were courting and I don’t even like jewelry. Well, except for the one around your neck.”

Jim smiled and touched the Vokaya gem. “Its beautiful.”

“It is.”

“I’d like to get back to this whole ship business,” Pike spoke up.

“Honey,” Number One told him. “It is yours. For now.”

“No, its mine…”

“Do you want me to buy you a ship, ashal-veh?” Spock asked Jim.

“Do you seriously have that much money?”

“Yes,” Spock and Sarek replied.

“Wow, damn. But no. I want to earn the Enterprise on my own merits.”

“You’ll get another ship, son,” Pike said. "The Enterprise is mine."

* * *

 

_Several Years Later_

Jim stared at the new ship being built before him on the Yorktown. He figured they could call it the Enterprise II.

Bones appeared next to him and clapped him on the back. “How’d Pike take it when you told him his ship was destroyed.”

“He said something like it was my ship that Krall broke. But it was his ship. He needs to stop letting me break his ships.”

“Yeah. So we’re going back out there?”

“We do have a few more years left on our five year mission. Why? Tired of me already?”

“I’ve been tired of you since we first met.”

“So mean, Bones.”

“But I’ll go where you go. You know I will.”

“Carol has asked to rejoin the mission.”

Bones went still. “Really?”

Jim smiled at his friend and nodded. “Yep.”

“Well…that’s great. Good. I…I look forward to seeing her. I need another drink.” Bones turned and walked off. Jim chuckled and watched him leave. He looked out at his crew—his friends and family at his and Spock’s birthday party.

 _Where is my husband?_ Jim thought. _Spock. Spock._

_._

_._

_._

Jim frowned and walked around, looking for his mate. He grinned when he saw the tall, dark haired Vulcan sitting at the bar. Jim approached and leaned against the bar next to him. “Evening.”

“Evening,” Spock replied, giving him a quick look.

“Haven’t seen you around here before,” Jim said.

Spock merely sipped at his drink.

“How much for the night?” Jim asked.

Spock looked at him, stood up, and said, “You could not afford me.” Before walking away.

Jim gaped at him. “Hey! Hey! I could totally afford you if you were a hooker!”

The crowd suddenly went quiet as Jim realized he had shouted that at Spock. Spock turned and looked at him with dark eyes.

“Escort, Jim. Escort,” Bones corrected with a laugh.

Jim laughed nervously as their crew were all staring. “I…it’s not…I was just…Happy Birthday to Spock. Happy Birthday to…” Jim started to sing and soon the crowd chimed in. Jim slowly started backing away out of the room as Spock approached.

_Oops._

_Jim._

_Hey, now, look the thing is…I’m beautiful._

_And you will look beautifully wrecked when I am done with you._

_Hey..._ Jim turned and bolted from the room as Spock chased after them.

“What just happened?” Chekov spoke up.

“Nothing that any of us want to know,” Uhura said. She turned to Bones. “Escort?”

“Oh, you don’t know how they really met?” he asked.

She shook her head.

Bones grinned. “Well…”

_The End :)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I began this I honestly didn't have an ending in place LOL bad of me. But I came up with this and I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> I hope to have a new story up next week

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are most appreciated!


End file.
